Influence of the Fates
by Kereyi
Summary: [COMPLETE]Cagalli Yula Attha has taken quite a turnabout on the PLANTs, when she realizes her life is in danger. She even manages to find love in the most unlikely of places. AxC, DxM and some KxL. Full summary inside.
1. Meeting of Fate

**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is my newest story, which I have started just recently. Please read the full summary below in order to get some ideas of what is to come. Now, enjoy!

Summary

Cagalli Yula Attha has taken quite a turnabout on the PLANTs. It started out as a harmless visit to her half-brother, Kira Yamato, and then turned full scale into a mysterious scandal. She was drawn into the plot the minute she set foot in the party, drawn into the inescapable webs that wove her into the lies, the pain, and the love. Now, along with the Chairman of the PLANTs, Athrun Zala, she stalks her hunter and finds love in the most unlikely of places: right beside her. Can she figure it all out before she is left for dead, or worse, barely alive? Athrun x Cagalli, Dearka x Miriallia and some Kira x Lacus.

Differences

-Cagalli didn't meet Athrun on the Archangel and she doesn't even know he exists.  
-Even though they just met, Athrun and Cagalli form a quick bond, resulting from an unforeseen event that was supposed to happen in the past.  
-Cagalli is Kira's half-sister, and a Natural.  
-Lord Uzumi is still alive and well, yet he has been missing for some time.  
-Athrun is the Chairman of the PLANTs and he was never engaged to Lacus Clyne; instead they are just close friends.  
-The war between the Coordinators and the Naturals has ended, but conflict still weighs heavily on the peace treaty.  
-Everyone who participated in the war in SEED still remembers everything, even though some of them didn't meet.  
-And finally, some of the characters from Destiny are in this one, but none of this happens in the series. (Except for a few spoilers, but I shall warn you when they come up.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Enjoy!

* * *

**Influence of the Fates**  
Chapter 1: Meeting Of Fate

Cagalli Yula Attha moved swiftly through the many halls inside the building. She just couldn't remember where the hell the party was supposed to be.

Cagalli wore black cargo pants and a white tank top, and her short blonde hair – falling just short of her shoulders – was pulled up in an elegant bun. As much as she hated to admit it, having people pamper her enough to make her look elegant made her feel wonderful. Her golden orbs peered around corners as she searched for any sign of life in the building.

_Did Kira give me the wrong address?_ She thought frantically, rounding another corner.

She bit back a gasp upon seeing three men surrounding another. She pulled back to the corner and watched silently the man in the middle who seemed to be holding something in his fist.

For some reason, her heart began to flutter in her chest as she looked upon the blue/black haired man. He had the brightest, emerald eyes she had ever seen and she wondered what they looked like when they weren't so cold. He wore black pants and a olive green turtle neck shirt, and a golden chain was around his neck.

"Just give us the bag, asshole, and we'll leave you alone," said one of the hooded men.

"You think just because you asked so nicely that I'll hand it over?" said the blue-haired man, sarcasm evident in his voice.

A gun was pulled from the waistband of the closest man from Cagalli and she lunged forward, her mind racing. She didn't want to see him dead; something had been triggered inside her and she just had to act.

She tackled the one man to the ground and punched him hard in the temple. She then heard the shuffle of feet and someone grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her back. A cold blade was pressed to her throat and her eyes widened.

"Now who is this? Someone you know, Zala?" asked the hooded man.

The blue haired man froze – she presumed this was Zala – and stared at her as she was dragged across the floor to kneel in front of him.

"Give us the goddamn bag or the pretty blonde will be spending a few nights with me and the boys," he said, smiling down at Cagalli. He slowly drew his finger down her cheek and she suppressed a scream that had manifested in her throat.

Athrun Zala stared; eyes wide in fright as he felt something in his chest tighten, like he was looking at someone he should know. Then, the feeling spiralled into pain so intense that his brilliant, green eyes narrowed into slits.

"You let her go before I take that knife away from you and slit your throat," he snapped, eyes never leaving the young woman in front of him.

"You're not fast enough, Zala. So stop kidding around and give us the bag!"

Suddenly a voice rang out from down the hall, alerting them all. "Cagalli?" asked the voice.

"Kira!" shouted Cagalli before she could stop herself and she felt the knife dig into her flesh.

"Shut up, bitch! Unless you want to die right now," growled the man, kissing her temple. Again the urge to scream welled up in her throat but she ignored it. If Kira had heard her…

"What the hell is going on over here?" said Kira Yamato, rounding the corner and seeing his half-sister with a knife to her throat. His violet eyes narrowed and he moved forward, taking down the first man with a swift move of his hand.

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat!" screamed the only remaining man. Cagalli noticed the hold loosen on her throat and grabbed the mans' wrist, cracking it. She then whirled away, knife in hand and stabbed the only place she knew wouldn't be fatal; or so she hoped. The man screamed in pain and fell to the floor, holding his crotch as the knife sunk deeper and blood poured onto the floor.

"That's for nicking my throat, bastard," she growled as she stood, feeling her throat. She then hit his temple and he was silenced. Kira rushed over after tossing down the other man, but someone grabbed her from behind, twirled her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," said Athrun, grinning.

Cagalli blushed and pushed away from him, looking up. He was extremely handsome and she felt her heart once again bang against her ribcage in a hurried attempt to break free.

"I didn't even get the name of my saviour," said Athrun, looking deep into Cagalli's eyes. He broke the contact and then looked at Kira, who had appeared at Cagalli's shoulder. "Kira Yamato, it's been a while."

"Athrun Zala," he said nodding to him. Kira seemed to blink; realizing Cagalli was still there. "Oh, this is my half-sister, Cagalli Yula." Kira had sworn to Kisaka that he would personally keep the princess of Orb's identity a secret. " I take it she was the one that saved you?"

"She screamed 'No!' just before jumping one of the men and distracted them enough that I could get rid of the…" he looked at Cagalli, "the item I was carrying."

"I see."

"Why did you come looking for me?" asked Cagalli, moving closer to her brother. Athrun was triggering emotions inside her that she wasn't ready to deal with.

"You didn't come to the right floor, so I went up one floor and called your name. I did that on three floors before I came to this one. You know you're on the 8th floor?"

"What?" exclaimed Cagalli. "Oh God, Miriallia is going to kill me!"

Kira laughed and explained, "Miriallia is a little wrapped up so I don't think she noticed you weren't there."

"What do you mean?"

"Dearka Elsman," said both Kira and Athrun at the same time. They both burst out laughing and Cagalli flushed. Dearka had been after her best friend for years and it seemed he had finally gotten his hands on her.

"So, anyway, you coming Cagalli?" asked Kira, turning away.

"In a minute," she replied, eyeing Athrun.

"All right. Remember, we're on the 4th floor, not the 5th," laughed Kira.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a bit."

An awkward silence enveloped the two as Cagalli tried to think of what to ask. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, Athrun did before her.

"You're Kira's half-sister? Doesn't that make you a Coordinator?" asked Athrun, watching her with his eerie green eyes.

"No. I'm a Natural; Kira is the Coordinator. My mother was a Natural, while both Kira's parents were Coordinators. It was a fifty-fifty chance that I would be one too. But, seeing as I'm not, I don't see a point to this conversation," grumbled Cagalli, already irritated with this guy.

"So, why were those two men after you?" asked Cagalli.

"Athrun!" shouted a voice from behind Cagalli and she turned, only to be pushed down by a tall girl with long pink hair.

"Hello, Meer," sighed Athrun, prying himself away from the bubblegum haired woman.

"What are you doing out here? The party is four floors down, silly! And what are you doing talking to _her_?" asked Meer, shooting death glares at Cagalli.

Cagalli stood and brushed herself off. Seeing that they must be dating – a pang hit her heart – she turned and walked away.

"Cagalli! Wait!" shouted Athrun, managing – finally! – to pry Meer off of him.

"Don't you want to talk to your bubblegum princess?" hissed Cagalli, obviously irritated. She pushed the elevator button and quickly stepped inside. Athrun followed.

"Meer Campbell? Are you kidding? That woman gives me the creeps. She acts almost like Lacus, even sounds like her and is obsessed with trying to get me to go out with her," Athrun sighed.

"Oh, yes, the great Athrun Zala has it so hard!" muttered Cagalli sarcastically. Then she realized something. Athrun Zala…as in Chairman Athrun Zala. Oh shit!

Athrun was watching her with one of his eyebrows raised as her face went from sheer anger and annoyance to fear and panic.

_Dear God I just spoke to the Chairman like he was an idiot! Kisaka is going to _kill _me once he hears this_, Cagalli moaned into her hands and took a peak at the Chairman. He was smirking at her and she felt her temper rise.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" she growled, still in distress. She then clamped her mouth shut, cursing her quick temper.

"You just looked so cute, realizing who I was. You didn't think about my name and what it might imply until now, did you?" Athrun chuckled and Cagalli resisted the urge to strangle him, even though something told her she mustn't hurt a hair on his head.

"Well, if you had any brains you would have put two and two together to guess who I really –" Cagalli stopped mid-sentence and looked away, her mind working fast. She had almost told the Chairman who she really was! Damnit!

"Who you really…?" asked Athrun, curiosity evident in his voice. What she had said raced through his memory as he tried to remember every Cagalli Yula he had ever met. He remembered only one name, and that was Lord Uzumi's daughter, but he had never seen her nor talked to her in person.

The elevator dinged, signalling their floor and Cagalli quickly stepped out and raced down one hallway. Athrun caught up to her, firmly caught her elbow and dragged her in the opposite direction.

"Let go of me, you creep!" exclaimed Cagalli, and then quickly simmered down once she realized she was still with the Chairman. _Kira, you fool, you didn't tell me he was Chairman Athrun Zala. Idiot!_

"I'm bringing you to the party. It's this way, if you didn't know that already," smirked Athrun. Cagalli wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but it disappeared the minute the elevator door opened and Meer stepped out.

"Damnit," Athrun steered Cagalli down another corridor and pushed her against the wall as Meer walked by, her eyes glaring daggers and her hands clenching and unclenching. She completely missed the two in the shadows and carefully smoothed down her oh-so-revealing outfit before opening a door and stepping inside.

"Jesus. It's enough that she looks like Lacus, but does she have to always throw herself at me like I'm some type of model?" growled Athrun, oblivious to the fact that a very red-faced, blonde girl was pressed against the wall by his weight. She was unsuccessfully trying to push him away, but he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

Cagalli couldn't help it; her hands trailed silently down his chest, noting all the muscles and plates of his body. He still didn't notice, but his eyelids began to droop as she brought her hands back up to his face. Her hand touched his cheek lightly, bringing his eyes to hers. They were soft, almost pleading and she felt something tug on her heart strings.

"Athrun?" she whispered his name and he seemed to jerk back to reality. He looked at her and then quickly pulled back, his face a deep shade of magenta

"S-sorry," he said and quickly walked towards the doors to the party. Cagalli watched him go, her heart pounding so hard against her rib cage, that she feared it might burst out of her chest.

"Are you coming?" he asked, his eyes stone once again. Cagalli was a little surprised; when she had touched his face they had softened and she swore she saw something hidden behind them, that brought about this change.

"Y-yes," she stammered and pushed away from the wall. This was going to be an interesting night.

_**To Be Continued...  
**Next Update:  
30/07/05_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the beginning of 'Influence of the Fates'. R&R please! I really would like some reviews on how you like the beginning. Also, please tell me if Cagalli and Athrun are going along at a fast rate. Thnx! 


	2. Secrets Kept

A/N: Hello! Yes, I have updated like I told you all I would! Sorry, it is a little late because of work. (sighs) Now, I must tell you all that if you haven't seen Seed DESTINY, or don't know who Yuuna is, then this is where he comes in. Yes, I have a feeling you might hate him and I'm right in that boat too. Well, there's my warning so enjoy the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Secrets Kept

He opened the doors and she followed him in. Quickly, he donned a pair of sunglasses and walked beside her, head slightly down but eyes ever watching.

"Cagalli!" shouted a voice from near the front. Cagalli smiled as she made her way to her brother, only to find Meer standing beside him – or someone who looked like Meer.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Yula! Kira has told me all about you. I see you have met our good friend Athrun," said the young woman, smiling brilliantly at her.

"Please, call me Cagalli." She eyed the young woman up and down. "You act nothing like that Meer girl, so you must be Lacus Clyne, Siegel Clyne's daughter," said Cagalli, once again in awe. Her half-brother, friends with Lacus Clyne! Oh, Kisaka would be so jealous.

"Why, yes!" said Lacus, her eyes surprised. "How do you know Miss Campbell?"

"She attacked Athrun half-way through our conversation. Then, she so very rudely knocked me down. I'm glad she's nothing like you, or I would have hated you as well."

"You mustn't think of Miss Campbell that way! She is a good person; she just believes that her and Athrun belong together. Please, try to be friendly," said Lacus, wandering off to talk to others.

Cagalli glanced at her half-brother and saw him watch Lacus go, a far away look in his eyes. Cagalli grinned, stood up on tiptoe and shouted in his ear, "Kira!"

He jumped a foot and whirled to face her, his violet eyes wide in surprise. Cagalli laughed and ruffled his chocolate brown hair, which he didn't find amusing.

"I like Lacus. She's really nice. Unlike that…that…ugh I hate that Meer woman! She's just so…meh!" Cagalli said, grumbling. Athrun grinned at her, but was quickly bombarded by the one person he had so desperately tried to avoid.

"There you are!" exclaimed Meer, her fake voice making Cagalli's temper rise. She was _clinging_ to him like he was a goddamn lifeboat!

Right then, music began to shake the floor and Cagalli, unaware that Kira had gone onto the dance floor with Lacus, found the perfect way to get back at Meer.

"I'm sorry, Meer. I have to **_steal_** Athrun from you," said Cagalli, putting extra emphasis on 'steal'. Meer didn't like that at all. Cagalli grinned, grabbed Athrun's arm, looked at him with brilliant eyes and dragged him onto the floor.

Cagalli laughed as Meer stormed away, her eyes burning holes through the men who tried to ask her to dance.

"Here's good," said Athrun, twirling Cagalli and catching her in his arms. He began to move and she followed, feeling the rhythm of the music flow through her. They moved as one, the music seeping into both of their bodies as they moved closer together. Cagalli felt her pulse quicken as his hand settled on her waist, where there was no clothing to stop the connection. A shock seemed to go through her body and she concentrated on anything but that hand on her waist.

"Thanks for saving me from Meer. I don't know what she wants!"

"It's obvious, dumbass. She wants you. And she hates the fact that she can't have you," said Cagalli, grinning. _But I can_. She blinked as that thought crossed her mind and shook her head, wondering why she would think something like that.

The music continued on for many minutes, dragging more and more people onto the floor. Cagalli, finally deciding that she would rest her head on Athrun's shoulder, caught sight of a man she wished never existed.

"Damnit," she growled against Athrun's throat. Athrun looked down at her and he turned his head when she looked pointedly at the man. "What the hell is Yuuna Roma Seiran doing here? He is such an idiot! Ever since he tried to set me up to marry him, he thinks he's on top of the world, asshole. Lucky for me, Kira came and got me. I still hate him though. Wish he would die. Ruining a perfect party with his presence," ranted Cagalli. Athrun stored all this info in his mind, preferring to question Cagalli later.

Cagalli turned back to Athrun and accidentally knocked his glasses off with her hand. Athrun's eyes grew wide as he tried to shield them from any prying eyes. The news crews loved seeing him at party's and any other events, and he was dancing extremely close with Cagalli, which would make the news critics go wild. He could already picture the heading in his mind: **Chairman Athrun Zala, getting cosy with Naturals? Has he lost all sense?**

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he pulled Cagalli away from the center of the dance floor, but not before someone spotted them.

"Cagalli!" shouted Yuuna, as he walked over to them. Cagalli stiffened and Athrun quickly put his arm around her waist once he had replaced his sunglasses.

"Yuuna," she said stiffly, trying hard not to punch his pitiful face in.

Yuuna wore his original mahogany and purple suit, and once again Cagalli resisted the urge to dunk his head in a punch bowl and drown him. His black eyes took in Athrun and they narrowed slightly, once he noticed his arm around Cagalli's waist. His purple hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he had one of his fake smiles on his face.

Athrun eyed the man from head to toe. He had met with him on many occasions and, his conclusion based completely on those meetings and not on the fact that he was eyeing Cagalli, figured it was safe to say that he despised the man beyond anything else.

"Chairman Zala. I didn't expect you to be here. This is, after all, a party for Naturals," sneered Yuuna. He put extra emphasis on 'Naturals' and Athrun felt his temper rise.

"Well, this young lady – Cagalli is her name if you didn't already know – invited me to come along with her. Now, if you truly wish to walk on thin ice with the Chairman of the PLANTs, then so be it, but please, do it later when there are less Naturals and Coordinators around." And with that he turned, pulling Cagalli with him.

"What I wouldn't give to drown him, or at least shoot him. God damnit! Father said he was a complete ass, but I didn't believe that until that perverted pedophile tried to get me to marry him. I'm half his age!" snarled Cagalli, hooking her arms around Athrun's neck as they began to dance again. "And now he thinks he can come here and insult the Chairman. Next thing you know, he'll take over Orb and act all supreme and probably declare war, the dumbass. God, kill him for me now!"

Athrun couldn't suppress his laughter. She looked so cute when she was flustered. But he agreed with her whole-heartedly. He shouldn't even be on Aprilius One, if he despised Coordinators so much.

But something was triggered in his mind when Cagalli said that Yuuna had tried marrying her. He remembered hearing about Cagalli Yula Attha being forced into a marriage to a man of great importance (A/N I hate Yuuna, and to me, he is the most stubborn, self centered, spoiled brat in the whole Destiny series. I'm only adding him in because I love the scene I have picked out for his death :D) but that was it. So, why did this Cagalli act like she was the one that was forced to almost marry him? Unless…

"Cagalli, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is your real name Cagalli Yula Attha?" asked Athrun softly, looking her directly in the eyes. He saw them widen in fright and he knew that he had guessed right.

"N-no. Why do you ask that?" asked Cagalli, stuttering.

"You said that Yuuna had tried to get you to marry him. The only news broadcast I remember featuring such a thing, is the one where Yuuna forced the young princess of Orb into marriage." Athrun, smiling, continued, "So, it only made me curious that you would refer to yourself as Cagalli Yula Attha, if you are not. Are you like Meer?"

"What the hell, Zala! Are you a detective now?" hissed Cagalli, looking around.

"No, but I do like to know the real names of the people I dance with," grinned Athrun.

"I'm here on a mission from Orb. Kira promised to keep my identity a secret, but seeing as how you're a goddamn Sherlock Holmes, I'm going to have to ask you to keep my identity a secret as well." Athrun nodded. "Good, at least I hope I can trust you, Zala. You _are_ the Chairman after all."

"Can I ask about the mission?"

"Only if we go somewhere private. I don't want people overhearing," replied Cagalli, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd.

Just as they neared the door, Cagalli caught site of Yuuna, staring at them through the crowd. He was looking at their linked hands and Cagalli glared at him as she pushed open the door.

"Yuuna might follow, so if you see someone in the shadows, don't hesitate to shoot. Especially if they have purple hair," growled Cagalli.

Athrun nodded as she led him to the elevator and they stepped inside. She looked out the beautiful glass into the dreary night. Angry clouds clotted the sky and lighting laced through the heavens. Thunder could be heard even through the glass.

Athrun stepped out first, his hand still in Cagalli's. As they rounded a corner, he came face to face with a gun. Luckily, Cagalli was still around the corner and felt him stiffen.

"Where is the princess of Orb?" drawled the voice, clicking off the safety. "We got confirmation that she is here on Aprilius One. Do you know anything about that, Chairman Zala?"

"The princess of Orb has arrived? I thought she was going to marry some idiot back down on Earth," muttered Athrun, thinking fast. He moved his hand slightly, signalling to Cagalli to go hide, and felt her hand leave his.

"Don't play games Zala, we need her and we need her now. If you're hiding her, we'll come after you," the man leaned forward. "No one, and I repeat no one, gets in the way of my target and my gun, understood, Chairman?"

Athrun nodded solemnly and the man disappeared into the shadows.

And that was when he heard her scream.

_**To Be Continued...  
**Next Update:  
01/08/05_

* * *

A/N: You will probably all hate me for this cliffy, but you know, I couldn't help it! It was the perfect ending for a chapter! Well, please give me your reviews and your thoughts on how it's progressing! Thnx! 


	3. Knowing Too Much

A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter, on the exact date I said! Dang I'm good! Anywho, this part includes a lot of Dearka and Miriallia, so I hope you will like it. (Sorry if I seem really mean to Dearka in this one. I just loved how it played out in my mind) Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Knowing Too Much

Miriallia Haww stepped out of the elevator, Dearka Elsman following behind. The auburn haired girl tried some of the doors, checking if people were inside, or if they were just empty. Her acute sense of sight, along with her hearing, had heightened during her years of photography, yet she noticed no one. Her sky blue eyes narrowed, however, when she heard the elevator door ding again.

Dearka yawned, stretching his tan arms above his head. He had finally gotten Miriallia alone, and she was being paranoid about something to do with 'military secrets'. He watched her with his amethyst, curious eyes as she stiffened and turned back towards the way they had come.

"Stop worrying so much, babe. We're alone, aren't we?" asked Dearka, trying to seduce Miriallia into at least a kiss.

"That's not the point. I heard something back there and I think we should check it out," Miriallia eyed him and grinned. "Besides, I know all you want is a kiss, but I'm going to see how long I can make you suffer."

Dearka ran his hand through his blond locks as he put on his best puppy-dog face. Miriallia laughed and decided that she might as well enjoy herself. Pulling him to her, she kissed him deeply until she heard another sound, like heavy footfalls, coming in their direction.

She broke off the kiss and pushed him into the closet, which she had opened only moments before. Dearka, being of perverted mind, thought that this was going along quite well.

"You get any ideas and I swear you'll never have sex again," snapped Miriallia, peaking out the crack she had left in the door. Dearka pouted as he watched his dreams fly out the window.

Someone rushed by them and Miriallia opened the door, stepping out carefully. Dearka followed, and they went in pursuit of the person.

They heard a door slam and the sound of a lock go into place. Miriallia put on her best 'lets-go-check-that-out' face and Dearka pushed her behind him, not wanting her to get hurt.

Dearka noted the only door that was locked and carefully placed his foot on the side, near the handle. With a harsh kick, the door flew open and a scream came from inside. Dearka immediately grabbed the young woman and pulled her out, hand clamped over her mouth.

"Dearka! Let her go! It's Cagalli!" exclaimed Miriallia, taking her friend out of Dearka's arms.

"Thank God, it's you and not that person that threatened…" her eyes grew wide, "Athrun!"

Dearka and Miriallia exchanged a glance, but soon another set of footfalls sounded in the corridor.

"I take it someone's after you," said Dearka, pushing both girls against the wall, where he could keep a good eye on them.

Someone came into view but slowed as they began to approach Dearka. Dearka, eyes narrowed, took in the person's appearance; green shirt, black pants, sunglasses, the only thing that didn't match was his hair. It was a bluey-black, and seemed very familiar.

"Athrun!" said Cagalli, pushing away from the wall and stepping up to the man. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Athrun? You mean Zala is the one you were talking about?" asked Dearka. Then he laughed. "Wow. This is the first time I've ever seen Athrun even talk to a Natural, let alone protect one."

"And I see Dearka is still chasing after woman he can't get."

"Don't go there, dude. That hurts you know," grumbled Dearka. Miriallia giggled.

"Who was he?" Cagalli asked, eyes on Athrun. "I know he was looking for me but who is he? And why did you tell me you wanted me to hide?"

"Miriallia knows who you are, right?" asked Athrun. "And I trust Dearka, even though he can be an ass sometimes."

"Miriallia knows, yes. But I really don't want anyone else to know," replied Cagalli.

"Cagalli, how does he know?" asked Miriallia.

"He was being a freaking Sherlock Holmes and put two and two together."

"Wait…Now I recognize that voice, and the face! Yzak and I went to Orb to talk to you! You're Lord Uzumi's daughter, Cagalli Yula Attha!" exclaimed Dearka.

"Damn you. All Coordinators are Sherlock's, I presume?" inquired Cagalli, crossing her arms, a pout forming on her face.

"Cagalli, someone threatened to kill you," said Athrun, drawing all eyes to him. "They asked if I was keeping the princess of Orb in secret, and then they told me that no one gets in between him and his gun. I think you should leave."

"No!" shouted Cagalli. "I came here for a reason and I will find out what I have to before I leave!"

"Told you, Dearka. It wasn't just a false rumour; ZAFT is hiding something. Something military wise," said Miriallia, eyeing Dearka.

"Was that what those men were after?" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"When?"

"When I saved you. You said you got rid of an item of importance. So, is that the secret ZAFT is hiding?"

Athrun's face turned grave and he saw Dearka's eyes studying Cagalli. _I won't have her killed, Dearka, so don't even think about it._

"Athrun, I need to talk to you," said Dearka and he moved away, leaving the girl's alone.

"Why does she know so much?" asked Dearka once they were out of earshot, but not out of eyesight.

"I'm not sure. Surely they don't think that what we've been developing is military wise! That would be murder to us," muttered Athrun.

"That disk has all the information they need, Zala. Yzak will freak once he finds out that the princess of Orb is here and is searching the buildings. Where did you hide it by the way?"

"I never hid it. It's in my pocket."

"Well, destroy that disk. Construction is almost complete, so you don't have to worry if you destroy it."

"And what will we do with our two witnesses; kill them?" inquired Athrun.

Dearka shook his head. "There's no way I can force myself to kill Miriallia. I haven't even slept with her yet!"

"You never change, my friend," laughed Athrun.

"Could you bring yourself to kill the princess?"

"She's Kira's half-sister. I think I would have to go through him before I could get anywhere near her. And besides, she hasn't done anything yet."

"'Yet' being the key word here," muttered Dearka. "But we need to eliminate the problem. Destroy the disk, Zala, and keep her under surveillance." Suddenly, Dearka's face lit up. "I know! We could keep both girls at our houses, therefore they can't get out of site."

"You just want to get her into bed," muttered Athrun.

"Stop ruining my dreams! Man, you're as bad as her!" snapped Dearka. "You know she actually told me that if I got any ideas, I would never have sex again."

"Serves you right." Then Athrun thought about it, and an evil idea came to him. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea. That way, Miriallia can keep you from getting ideas and you'll be half-decent to be around."

Laughing at the look on Dearka's face, Athrun walked back to the two girls.

"You're staying with me now, Miss Attha and Miss Haww will be staying with Dearka. We need to keep you under surveillance. You know too much."

"You can't keep me under surveillance!" shouted Cagalli. "I have to report to Kisaka and Kira is staying with me and –"

Athrun cut her off, "Kira has been charged with keeping Lacus safe. She is recently someone everyone wants to get their hands on. And I won't let you report to anyone!"

"Why not! You can't just tell Kira I'm staying at your place. He'll think the wrong things and–" Suddenly Cagalli stopped once Athrun's face changed. "Dear God, you want him to think that!"

"Better than letting him know that I know your secret!" retorted Athrun, ignoring the blush he knew was on his cheeks.

"Why would Kira care?" asked Cagalli. Miriallia and Dearka were staring at them. "You two seem to know each other quite well, even though he never mentioned you to me."

"He…didn't?" Athrun seemed crestfallen and Cagalli's eyes widened.

"He told me that you two were good friends, but that was all. I didn't want to know; having to deal with too many things at Orb took up my time."

Athrun shook his head and tried to smile at Cagalli. It came out more like a smirk.

"Don't smirk at me, Zala. I'm only doing this because I think I'll be safer at your place," said Cagalli. _And I'll be able to make Meer jealous! Oh yes, this is what revenge is all about._

"Come on," said Athrun, grabbing her hand as he led her away. Dearka grinned until they were gone then turned to Miriallia with a scared look in his eyes.

"This is not going to be fun for me is it?" he asked her timidly.

"If you even think of touching me unless I give you permission, you'd wish you were a girl," she said sweetly, before walking away.

Dearka looked absolutely petrified.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun opened the car door to his Red Lamborghini and held it for her to get it. Cagalli stared at the shining surface of the beautiful car. Kisaka had always wanted a car like this, but he had said that the princess of Orb wouldn't be very disguised if the car was the flashiest thing they saw.

"This is your car?" she whispered, awed.

"The Chairman does get to chose what car he wants, yes," replied Athrun, chuckling. Cagalli glared at him.

She sat down in the car and was staring at it with pure excitement when he started it up. She then had a very interesting thought and turned to him.

"So, _Chairman_ Zala, do you live in a mansion or something?" asked Cagalli, laughing behind her hand.

"First of all, my name is Athrun, not Zala or Chairman Zala. Second of all, I don't live in a mansion, so I'm sorry if you won't be comfortable there," replied Athrun, eyes focused on the road.

"You don't live in a mansion? Now, what are people on Earth to think of the Chairman if they find out he lives in a petite house?" smiled Cagalli.

"You'll see for yourself," replied Athrun.

They drove for twenty minutes before Cagalli began to nod off. She had her hand against the glass and her head resting on her palm. The lights of the city began to fade away as he continued to drive. Cagalli yawned before succumbing to sleep.

Athrun smiled as he watched his princess fall asleep. She almost looked like an angel. He slowed the car and turned into a secluded spot that wouldn't have been seen from the road if not for the reflector pole standing by the drive way.

The house _was_ petite, or in Athrun's eyes it was. A two-story home with at least six bedrooms and a well sized living room. He parked the car, got out and carefully opened the door. Rain splashed down on Cagalli and she woke with a jolt. Staring up at him with bleary eyes, she fumbled with her seat belt, but her fingers were clumsy and useless. Athrun smiled slightly and reached across, unlocking the seat belt and pulling her out of the car. She fell against him, eyes already closed and Athrun had to calm his heart as it went into overdrive at her touch.

"Now, now, wake up," he said, shaking her. She shook her head and murmured an incoherent 'No,' before snuggling against his chest.

Athrun picked her up, bridal style and she sighed as her feet left the ground and grasped a fist full of his shirt in one hand while she nestled against his neck.

Rain poured down in a drizzle on the two as Athrun made his way to the house. A think layer of mist had formed on Cagalli, and she looked to be almost glowing. Athrun carefully cradled her against his body while he fished out his key and opened the door. Closing it, he locked it and trudged up the stairs. Cagalli winced at every step, but was content that he hadn't put her down yet. He smelt like the rain and pine, which was odd, but she enjoyed his scent anyway.

He opened another door and carefully laid her down on the bed. He began to pry her fingers from his shirt, but she was being stubborn. Instead, he saw her lips twitch and she rolled over, bringing him down on the bed. He fell across her and quickly got up, face red as a tomato.

"You know, you're a bad princess. They're supposed to be sweet, and innocent and at least thank the person who got them out of the rain," said Athrun sarcastically.

Cagalli cracked open one golden eye to look at him. "One, I am not a princess in a fairytale, and two, I got wet as well, so I don't see why I should thank you for getting me out of the rain." She yawned broadly. "But I will thank you, Zala, for putting up with me for so long."

She turned over, pulled the pillow closer to her head and fell asleep. Athrun stood by her bed for a long time before he went to sleep himself. Though, when he closed his eyes, all he could see was a certain blonde girl, flustered and beautiful.

_**To Be Continued...  
**Next Update:  
02/08/05_

* * *

A/N: And this concludes the next brilliant chapter of "Influence of the Fates." Once again, give me your reviews and your thoughts and I shall update as soon as possible (if work doesn't interfere). I will be updating tomorrow because in a week I'm gone on a holiday so, it will be another two weeks after that. So I will update almost every day till then. Adios! 


	4. Just Another Day

A/N: Hello. I have updated (much to my surprise!) I was up really late last night typing this for all of you so be proud! Anywho, this one is interesting I must say...Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**Just Another Day...

Kira opened the door to his home, pulling Lacus with him. He had talked to Dearka and had found out that Cagalli had went with Athrun. How they could have gotten so comfortable with each other that fast was a mystery to him. His blonde haired, half-sister wouldn't have gotten comfortable with anyone unless they had forced her. Though, that didn't worry him. Cagalli could take care of herself, especially if she was with Athrun. All he cared about right now, though, was that Cagalli wasn't at home and Lacus was with him.

"I sure hope Cagalli is all right," said Lacus, worried.

"Athrun won't do anything to hurt her. If he did, he would have to answer to me," replied Kira, closing the door. Lacus grinned at him before throwing herself into his arms.

"Hungry?" asked Kira.

"Now, isn't that a silly question to be asking at a time like this!" pouted Lacus, pulling back to look at her violet eyed love.

"I was hoping you would say something else," muttered Kira.

"Oh? Like what?" asked Lacus, now laughing.

"Like, 'Only for you, Kira'. Or something along those lines," said Kira, blushing.

"Now, now, you know that is how I feel," said Lacus, pulling him into the living room. She had been here many times before, but not since Cagalli had come to the PLANTs. Kira had then spent nights at her home, but it wasn't the same. This was the first place they had told each other of their feelings.

"Shall we?" asked Kira, grinned now.

"Hm, I feel like being naughty tonight, so I shall let you suffer while I wander," said Lacus, pulling away from him. Kira's face portrayed his shock and he followed after her.

"You can definitely tell that Cagalli has added a woman's touch to the place," said Kira, watching as Lacus picked up many items and even ran her finger over the smooth surface of the coffee table.

"She cleans?" asked Lacus. "She doesn't seem like the type."

"You'd be surprised how stubborn Cagalli can be when she is away from the pampering. She tries to prove to everyone that she can take care of her own household, so she cleans the home every time she gets. She even cooks," explained Kira.

That shocked Lacus, "I thought all her meals where prepared for her?"

Lacus was among the few that knew of Cagalli's true identity. Like Cagalli, Lacus was tired of the pampering and constant publicity, so she let Kira take care of her. Kira enjoyed the privilege, but Lacus was always the one cooking and cleaning for him. But Lacus and Cagalli both had a connection. Both their parents were extremely powerful people, making their daughters the figures that people desired to get their hands on.

Kira was charged with protecting Lacus from such people and had only come across two so far. They had wanted to speak to Lacus, but Kira told them no. That was when they pulled a gun and Kira had had to shoot him. Kira had cried that night, remembering the look of utter surprise and pain on the man's face. Lacus had been there, comforting him and telling him that it was all right to cry.

"Her meals were, but she demanded to know how to cook so Lord Uzumi set up classes for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she bullied Athrun out of the way so she could cook."

"But Athrun is such an excellent chef!" exclaimed Lacus, moving back to Kira. "How I wish I could see his face when that happens."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he smiled at her. He then let his head descend and held her in a long kiss. She laughed when they pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Now, I think we can go to bed," she grinned, a malicious gleam in her eye.

--------------------------------

Athrun woke just as the sun began to shine through his window. He sat up with a jolt, eyes wide at the sound of a door slamming. Silently, he slid on some boxers and his sweats before walking out the door. Carefully holding the gun to his thigh, he rounded the corner only to find Cagalli in _his_ kitchen, _cooking_.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, much more abruptly then he had planned. His voice was still deep from sleep and sounded nothing like him.

Cagalli jerked to face him, eyes wide as he walked towards her. He didn't seem to notice, but he was half-naked. His chest was as chiselled as she remembered, when she had felt it through his shirt. Blushing, she turned back to the pancakes she was making but couldn't keep her eyes on the frying pan.

"Well, if you must know, and your eyesight has failed you, I'm making us breakfast," replied Cagalli, flipping one of the pancakes over.

Athrun eyed her from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of his sweats – he presumed she had rummaged through his closet – and her white tank top. Her hair was up to stay out of the way of the food. She looked like a housewife, someone Athrun wouldn't mind waking up to. He shook his head to clear the thoughts that followed and watched as she turned her attention to the bacon.

"You cook?"

"What? Do I not look like I can cook?" she said, turning on him, flames in her eyes.

"Well, not really. You seem like someone who would burn down a house instead of making a perfect breakfast," laughed Athrun.

Cagalli flushed and waved the utensil she was holding at him, splattering him with pancake batter. He raised an eyebrow and she burst out laughing, ignoring the mumbling coming from him as he wandered towards the bathroom.

He came back out ten minutes later, wearing his sweats but no shirt. Cagalli had to forcefully turn herself away from him or she might just have jumped him right then and there.

"I have to go to the office today, so you'll be staying here," said Athrun, sitting down at the table.

"But–" began Cagalli but Athrun cut her off.

"You are under surveillance, Miss Attha, so you need to learn to stay in one spot. Anyway, Dearka will be checking up on you so don't do anything stupid," said Athrun, giving her a stern look.

"Fine," she grumbled, serving him his food and sitting down. She attacked her food with a vicious hunger; having not eaten since noon yesterday. Athrun watched her for a few minutes before choking down his food, which he found, to his surprise, to be quite good.

Athrun stood, shoved his dishes into the automatic Dish Washer and wandered to his room. He heard Cagalli cleaning up as he picked out his business suit, wondering what she would do today.

"I need to get some clothes from Kira's house, so when Dearka comes, is it all right if I go there?" called Cagalli, knocking on the door.

Athrun pulled on his shirt and pants and opened the door. She was turning away but looked back at him, her eyes soft and almost glazed. He wondered what she had been thinking but shrugged as he pulled on his tie.

"You're doing it wrong," she said, walking towards him. He stood stock still as she adjusted his tie and patted his chest for good measure. "I'm having a shower, so don't you dare peak on me."

"I wouldn't dream it," muttered Athrun as he walked back into his room. He heard the shower running minutes later and picked up the items he needed for work. As he walked to the door, he turned and yelled, "I'm leaving!" before slamming the door shut and getting into his car.

Cagalli watched him from the bathroom window and when she was sure he was gone, picked up the phone and quickly dialled Kira's number.

-------------------------------

Kira flopped over when he heard the telephone ring and reached for it. He only managed to knock it over and crawled half out of bed to get to it. Attacking it with ferocious intent, he picked it up and muttered a jumbled 'Hello'.

"Kira? You're not up yet?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Cagalli? What the hell are you doing calling me at…" Kira glanced around, searching for a clock. He blinked at the number: 8:15. "Eight fifteen in the freaking morning. You know I sleep in late!"

"Not unless someone is sleeping with you. Lacus is there, isn't she?" asked Cagalli casually.

Lacus had climbed over to him and had wrapped her arms around his back, kissing his shoulder.

"No," he said shortly, blushing.

"Liar. Anyway, I'm coming up there with Dearka soon, because Zala wants me to pick up some clothes. And, no, we are not living together. He thinks I need 'protection'." Cagalli sighed and continued, "Anyway, at least dress decent before I get there."

"Sure," he mumbled. "What time?"

"Around eleven. Think you can do it?" asked Cagalli, laughing.

"Very funny, sis. See you then," said Kira, hanging up.

"Cagalli?" asked Lacus, leaning against him.

"Yeah. Her and Dearka are coming up here at eleven to get some clothing," said Kira. Then he thought of the rest of the conversation. "Wait. What does she mean by 'protection'?"

Lacus raised an eyebrow as Kira jumped off the floor – which he had fallen onto after attacking the phone – and pulled on his pants and a shirt. He needed to find answers and one way or another he would get them.

--------------------------------------

Athrun parked his car and stepped out into the dreary day. Clouds still clotted the sky and Athrun had a feeling it was going to be one of those days.

As he stood waiting for the elevator, he saw a very depressed looking Dearka come trudging in, a light sprinkle of water on his blond locks. He grinned at his friend, but Dearka didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Miriallia that tough to live with?" asked Athrun, stepping into the elevator.

"Oh no, she's great. She cooks, cleans, even does the laundry, but–"

"She won't let you sleep with her," finished Athrun, his grin widening.

"Why?" asked Dearka, muttering. The elevator stopped three floors below and Dearka glared as Yzak Joule walked in.

Yzak wore his commander outfit, and his platinum hair had been cut slightly, now coming just shy of his chin. His cold blue eyes were stone now, as he stared down the two people he was planning on hunting down in the first place.

"Good morning, Zala, Dearka," said Yzak, his usual scowl deepening on his face. The elevator door closed. "Did you, Zala, by chance, know that you were spotted at a party last night, dancing extremely close with a blonde Natural?"

"What?" asked Athrun, stunned.

"You donned your glasses, but you didn't think that wouldn't stop them from picking you out? You have _blue_ hair, my friend. Blue hair stands out, especially if people remember it on the Chairman of the PLANTs. Now, let us see. I have been asked to keep tabs on you so you won't do anything like that again, Dearka has been put on suspension because he associated with a Natural last night," Yzak eyed his friend, "and yes, Dearka, people saw you kissing her, so don't bitch at me if it's your own fault."

The elevator door opened and the three walked out. Athrun told Yzak and Dearka to meet him in his office immediately later on. He stalked in, throwing a furious look at his assistant, Lunamaria Hawke, who looked stunned by the look. Athrun had always been so kind to her and always either stopped to chat or at least picked up his personal messages – which were many today.

"Mr. Zala?" asked Luna, knocking on his door. He grunted and she opened the door. "Your mail is here. There is one letter that demands your immediate attention." Luna walked in and placed the mail on the desk. "The one that gave it to me said it concerned a blonde friend of yours?"

Athrun immediately turned his green eyes on her and she stiffened at the sadness that was buried beneath. He shooed her away and picked up the letter, opening it immediately. Unfolding it, he read softly, his lips moving and his eyes widening.

_The princess has been spotted; so do not deny your involvement, Chairman. We will do what we must to obtain her, so if you wish to live, let her go back to her home with her Coordinator half-brother. We will be keeping tabs on you. If she is not returned, we will be forced to take her from you and kill her in front of you. I know how much you don't want that to happen. You have three weeks._

Athrun stared at the letter and re-read it several times before he heard a knock on his door. Looking up, he saw Dearka walk in, a pout on his face, with Yzak trailing behind.

"Dearka," said Athrun shortly after the door had closed. His friend turned to him. "Pick up Cagalli now, the minute you step out of this office, and pick up Miriallia too. I need to talk to her."

Dearka raised an eyebrow and he threw him the paper.

"Oh hell. Miriallia is going to kill me," muttered Dearka, handing the letter back.

"Why is that?"

"She said if anything happened to Cagalli or Kira, I would personally pay with…" Dearka stopped and blushed as Athrun chuckled.

"Then do it. I need her here immediately. No stalling. Go," said Athrun, serious once more. Dearka saluted him and rushed out, pushing past people to quickly get to the elevator.

"What the hell is going on with you two lately? And who the hell is Cagalli?" asked Yzak, furious. He hated being kept out of the loop.

"Cagalli is a young woman currently under my protection," said Athrun. Yzak looked at him quizzically before putting two and two together.

"You don't mean…" said Yzak, eyes widening as he studied Athrun's face. "The goddamn princess of Orb is here? What the hell, Zala!"

"She was threatened and I took the precautions necessary to protect her from harm," explained Athrun calmly. "We cannot have the representative of Orb dieing here in the plants; that would pit our one near ally against us."

"You are nuts, Zala, you know that?" said Yzak, shaking his head. He then thought of something. "Was that the blonde Natural you were dancing with?" Athrun nodded and Yzak sighed, "So much for my job."

**_To Be Continued..._**  
_Next Update:  
04/08/05_

* * *

A/N: I will be updating in two days. This chapter only took me a small amount of time to finish, so personally I find it a little dull. Though I do enjoy the fact that Kira attacks the phone. I could picture it perfectly so I just had to put it in. Ask any questions if this confuses you (my friend said one part did so I tried to re-write it) and I shall answer in the next chapter.Anywho, you know the drill! Review ASAP and I shall update on the designated date. Adios! 


	5. Illusions and Interruptions

A/N: First of all: Thank you my purdy reviewers! Love you all! Yes, yes very much so. I'd also like to thank the people who give me the long reviews; they are very amusing and I love reading them! Keep it up! Oh! And spread the news about my story! I want to hit at least 75 before I go on vacation (the next chapter should bring in a lot). So yes, Now...

This will be the second to last update I do before my vacation. I know you may all hate me for it but I will update the minute I return home. As a bonus, I will type on my vacation so you all don't have to wait that long. Sounds good? Well, here's the next chappy. (Warning, some fluff in this one ((winks)))

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
Illusions and Interruptions

Dearka grumbled as he knocked on the door and was greeted by the blonde princess. She was wearing grey sweats and her white tank top and Dearka eyed her.

"You even think it and I'll personally castrate you," said Cagalli, locking the door. Dearka's eyes went wide as he followed her to his car.

As they drove, Cagalli asked why he was so early. He explained that Athrun needed to see her right away and Cagalli felt her heart flutter. He wanted to see her. She then shook her head, thinking it must be important and not just the fact that he enjoyed her company.

"Wait!" shouted Cagalli, scaring Dearka. "I need to go to Kira's house! I can't walk into Zala's office wearing only his sweats and my top!"

Dearka chuckled, and Cagalli glared at him. "You're not the first to go gaga over Zala."

"I am not going gaga over anyone!" shouted Cagalli, slamming her fist into his shoulder. He winced. She was strong for a Natural.

"Fine. Tell me where his house is," said Dearka, pouting once again.

Cagalli gave him directions and they continued in silence. Dearka turned on the radio and one of the Lacus's songs came on. He began to hum to the tune and Cagalli thought back to her family, and when she truly found out about her identity. Her father had kept it secret, as did Kira's parents. She wondered what he had thought when he had seen the picture; what had gone through his mind.

They pulled into the driveway and Cagalli ran to the house, fishing out her key and opening the door. There, an unusual sight greeted her. Kira was on the phone, ranting, and Lacus was watching him calmly with a robe thrown over her nightgown.

Kira looked up when she opened the door and muttered, "Hey," then continued his rant. Cagalli moved closer and heard Athrun's smooth voice on the other end, explaining softly why Cagalli was at his home.

Cagalli snatched the phone away from him and screamed, "Why the hell do you want to talk to me, Zala!"

"A letter came in the mail today; they know I have you," replied Athrun quietly. Cagalli stiffened and said softly, "I'll change and be there as soon as possible." She then hung up the phone, with Kira sputtering beside her.

"I just got on the phone with him! He was talking to Yzak about some arrangements and I didn't even get to ask why you're staying at his place!"

"For protection," drawled Dearka, bored with the conversation. "Now, if you don't mind, Miss Yula–" he had promised Athrun he wouldn't call her 'Miss Attha' in front of Kira. "I have to go pick up Miriallia. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he saluted her and turned, closing the door behind him.

Cagalli rushed to her room, with Kira trailing her and demanding to know what was going on. Cagalli only smiled sweetly as she tossed some clothes onto the bed. She then turned to Kira, a look in her eyes telling him not to interfere and pushed him out of the room.

Cagalli changed quickly into a pair of black cargo pants and a loose fitting red shirt. She let her hair fall out of the short ponytail she had had it in and then began to pack her bag.

She was waiting in the living room with Kira when Dearka returned, Miriallia at his side. Dearka looked crestfallen and Miriallia looked pissed.

"I'll be back soon, Kira. I'll give you a call," said Cagalli, pecking him on the cheek before rushing out the door.

"But–" began Kira.

"Don't even try to understand, man. You'll just end up confusing yourself," replied Dearka, closing the door.

--------------------------------

Lunamaria looked up when Cagalli entered ahead of Dearka and was about to say hello when she pushed past her and opened Athrun's door. Luna, eyes wide, watched as Athrun stood and walked over to her, hand touching her shoulder.

"Don't let anyone in, Luna. I need to have a talk with her in private," said Athrun. Luna nodded, jealousy coursing through her veins, but did as he asked.

The buzzer beeped on the machine beside her desk and she rushed to go answer it.

"Yes, Mr. Zala?"

"Please send Dearka and Miriallia to Yzak's office, and tell them to wait for me there." The line went dead.

Luna sighed. She was a good secretary, but she wondered if Athrun was blind to her affections. She sat down heavily in her chair and continued writing, pointing Dearka and Miriallia, a short auburn haired girl, towards Yzak's office.

She would wait for him until she died.

--------------------------------

Cagalli looked up from the letter, eyes shocked.

"They want me dead?" she whispered. "Why?"

"Presumably, they wish to kill you here on the PLANT so that if there are any questions, the Earth Forces will automatically think that we killed you, sparking another war," explained Athrun, sitting on the desk. He was leaning back casually, he always felt like he could be himself when he was around her.

Tears filled her eyes as she crumpled the letter and threw it to the floor. Athrun, surprised by her emotions, walked over to her. His heart felt heavy, having to watch her cry as she thought about another war. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Her eyes widened and the tears spilled out, staining his shirt. But Athrun didn't care. He held her tighter, whispering gently to her. Somehow, she felt that this had happened before, and even though she had only known him for a day, it seemed like she had known him for years. She closed her eyes and turned her face into his chest and sobbed.

"I'll protect you, Cagalli, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here," he promised her. Her sobs slowly began to subside as the warmth and comfort of his body ceased them. She then looked up at him, her face red from crying, her eyes swollen. But those golden orbs where shining with thankfulness and Athrun smiled warmly at her, tracing her lips with his finger.

Cagalli swore she saw his head descend slowly, but she didn't care. She lifted her own lips to meet his. She could feel his hot breath on her face and, just as they were mere inches apart, there was a knock on the door.

Athrun's eyes flashed with irritation at the thought of being interrupted and pulled away. Cagalli let out a breath she had been holding and watched him walk to the door. _He does enjoy my company,_ she thought, grinning. But her grin vanished as she saw the person on the other side of the door. Meer Campbell stood in the doorway, eyes screaming murder.

----------------------------------

HER man was holding her; he was actually holding her! The nerve, the mere thought, meant murder for someone, namely a young blonde. Meer's crystal blue gaze pierced through Cagalli as Athrun opened the door.

"Good morning, Athrun!" she said cheerfully. But her happiness vanished and was replaced with fear when she saw those emerald eyes change from butter soft, to stone cold.

_So that Natural can melt his heart of ice,_ thought Meer, jealousy coursing through her veins. _Why can't I?_

"I trust you have been well?" she said.

"Meer, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Miss Yula and I still have much to discuss," said Athrun.

"What, are you two living together?" snapped Meer, furious. Her fury turned to all out rage as a blush appeared on Athrun's handsome face.

"Meer, just–" began Athrun. Meer cut him off.

"Leave you with your Natural girlfriend? Fine!" screamed Meer. "I did everything to have you Athrun, and you throw it all away. Why? Because some Natural _bitch_ saves your hide? Are you blind?" Meer now had tears in her eyes. "I became Lacus's mirror reflection and you still don't love me! I thought that if I were someone you admired, cared for; you would soon fall in love with me. I am not, under any circumstances, changing my appearance to look like that damn ugly Natural!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" roared Athrun, fury in his eyes, body looming over her. "Cagalli is not ugly, she is beautiful. Anyone would die to look like her. And don't you dare insult someone I care for! Who are you to say who I can and cannot love?"

Meer was stunned for two reasons. One: Athrun had raised his voice to her and two: he had said he cared for – no, he had used the word 'love' – a Natural. A Natural! What was going through his head?

Meer left the office in a flurry of pink and tears. Luna stood up when she stormed out; she had heard the whole thing and had pressed the stop button on the tape recorder. She wanted to call out to the pop-princess wannabee, but then she heard Cagalli say something to Athrun. The door was still open and she quietly walked over.

Athrun was breathing hard; he had never yelled before nor had he let his control slip. Cagalli was the cause of it all; everything he did or said went out the window when she was in the room.

"Do you mean it?" asked Cagalli softly, moving away from her spot she had been rooted to when Meer had walked in. She walked over to him and faced him, eyes searching his.

Athrun took a deep breath and thought about what he had said. Then it hit him like a bullet to the chest. He had admitted that he had feeling for Cagalli – a Natural – and to the one girl who would spread the news like wildfire. Damn.

"Do you?" demanded Cagalli. He looked away, eyes brimming. His career was officially over, but did he truly mean what he had said?

_It's amazing, really. I didn't think I could ever have the emotional response that I have when I'm near him,_ thought Cagalli. _It just seems too surreal. I come to the PLANTs to find something important and instead I find…something even more precious. _

"Athrun?" she called, touching his face. He pulled away from her and walked over to the door.

"We need to go get Dearka and Miriallia. I'm sure they've killed each other by now," said Athrun abruptly. Cagalli started and followed after him.

"Hey! Why the hell won't you answer my question!"

Athrun whirled just as they exited the door. "Because I don't know if it's true or not, all right?"

Cagalli stopped, eyes wide, as she saw the pain in his eyes. He was a Coordinator, a natural enemy of her own kind. Though they weren't that different, she believed that his job would soon be over due to the fact that Meer would definitely spread the news. But why did it hurt her so deeply to hear of his uncertainty?

"Fine," she said. Luna was sitting at her desk, eyes wide as she watched the blonde girl march away, Athrun following after her.

"Cagalli…" he called.

"What!" she snapped, stopping.

"Yzak's office is this way," he said calmly, grabbing her elbow and steering her in another direction.

As they walked, Athrun holding her elbow in a vice like grip, they got many looks and two men whistled at her, causing Cagalli to wretch her elbow out of Athrun's grasp and pummel them. Athrun, laughing, told them they shouldn't mess with her.

"Damn! What's wrong with that girl! It's like she's never been looked at before," groaned one man, his hand over his eye.

"Dude, I think she's Zala's woman," replied the other, hand massaging his arms and legs.

"Zala has a woman? Now, wouldn't that be a laugh. I always thought he would end up being gay," said the other, laughing. He didn't see Cagalli behind him and before he could even shout out in pain or in horror, he had another black eye and a goose egg on the back of his head.

_Oh yes, no one would notice that she is Natural_, thought Athrun, grinning at his furious princess. _But do I feel anything for her, or is it all an illusion?_

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
09/08/05_

* * *

A/N: I loved this chapter the most, especially when I was writing it. There near kiss was perfect, I must say, and I just had to interrupt it. They've only known each other for a day! 

Well, since the update date is so long from now, I shall put in some dialogue of the next chapter, _Pain, Longing and Redemtion_for you to ponder over:

_"Again, I was threatened. Again, he took the precautions to 'protect me'. And now my brother thinks I'm living with a jerk and that we have some type of relationship."_

_"Good morning, Miss Attha. I trust you've been well?"_

_"You bastard! You cannot, and I repeat, cannot, do this to the princess of Orb!"_

_"Get. Away. From. Me."_

_"You are cold, you know that? Not once, when I look into your eyes, do I see a spark of warmth."_

_"I can't baby her forever. She's hurt, Dearka, a wound deeper than I thought could have existed. Right now, she needs love and care, gentle care. I'm surprised, really, that she has trusted me thus far."_

_"You weren' t that bad, besides ignoring me, slapping me and totally trashing my home when you were mad."_

_"Athrun would never hurt my sister, nor would he do anything to harm anyone. He may seem cold, but he isn't. Don't jump to conclusions when you don't have all the facts."_

_"Right now, I am thinking that our fair princess of Orb has gone and deflowered herself with the Chairman of the PLANTs!"_

So...those are just some yummy little tidbits for you to ponder over. Can you guess who says what?

Anywho, the next update will be a long time from now, (because of my evil boss giving me more hours...stopping me from writing quicker) and just after that date I go on holidays, so hopefully the next chapter will be long enough for you all. Now, you know the drill. Review and ask any questions that may arise in your minds. Mwha. Adios!


	6. Pain, Longing and Redemption

A/N: I would first like to thank all my reviewers! I love them all! And an extra thanx to all of you who keep asking if they can help me in anyway, it is greatly appreciated. Now...

This is the last chapter I will be putting on here until I return from my vacation. This chapter was as long as I could make it (around 17 pages or so on Word). And I hope it's good and long enough! I spent a whole three days (not including writing at work) on this and it should answer some questions. Now, to begin with. Some things in this story didn't actually happen in the series, especially when concerning Yuuna. I had to put it in for future chapters, and to show you what had happened before (but did not happen in the series) to Cagalli. Please don't hate me ((hides from things being thrown)) Also, Athrun begins to understand Cagalli more and a week passes by for them. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
**Pain, Longing and Redemption

"What is taking them so long!" sighed Miriallia, pacing. Dearka yawned, watching as she walked back and forth.

"Aw, come on Milly, it's not like you haven't been alone with me before," purred Dearka, coming up behind her.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" asked Miriallia.

"That I can do it whenever I want because I know you want me," replied Dearka, grinning. He wrapped his arms around her and she glared at him.

"Elsman! What are you doing!" shouted a voice from inside the opposing room.

Dearka jumped back, eyes wide and Miriallia grinned. She was beginning to like this Yzak character. He had a fair amount of control on Dearka and made him jump whenever he said his name.

Yzak stormed out of the office, eyes furious, and his usual scowl looking like a snarl. "Do you not remember why you were put on suspension? Or must I remind you!"

"Dude! I just want to get some alone time with her! It's not like I'm doing anything wrong!" whined Dearka. Miriallia raised an eyebrow, wondering why Dearka was put on suspension.

"Don't you dare whine at me, Dearka. You're lucky they even let you back into the building! It's enough with Zala being spotted, but you had to be too!" shouted Yzak.

"It wasn't my fault. Athrun was careless, but I wasn't!" exclaimed Dearka.

"I wasn't careless, Dearka, and Yzak, leave him alone. You're no better," said Athrun, opening the door. Miriallia's eyes narrowed when she saw him holding Cagalli's elbow in an iron grip.

"Where have you been?" asked Miriallia, directing her question at Cagalli. Cagalli pulled her elbow free from Athrun's hand and glared at him.

"Again, I was threatened. Again, he took the precautions to 'protect me'. And now my brother thinks I'm living with the jerk and that we have some type of relationship," explained Cagalli, arms crossed. She then caught site of Yzak and her teeth clenched.

"Good morning, Miss Attha. I trust you've been well?" said Yzak. Dearka winced and so did Athrun when Cagalli turned her furious gaze on him.

"This is your way of protecting me? By telling people who I really am? You want me to get assassinated, don't you!" she shouted, slamming her index finger against his chest.

"I would never want you to get assassinated. Why do you think they threatened me as well?" asked Athrun.

"They only threatened you because you are taking precautions. Just give me the stupid information I came here to get and we can both get on with our lives, individually."

"No."

"What?"

"I won't give you the information because I don't want you to leave. Not yet, anyway. I need to know who this figure is and if that means keeping you here on the PLANT, then I will."

"You bastard! You cannot, and I repeat, cannot do this to the princess of Orb!"

"You have yet to know what I can and can not do, Miss Attha. I will use you to your full extent and when I no longer need your help, I'll send you back to Orb."

Dearka, Miriallia and Yzak watched this exchange and were extremely surprised when Cagalli slapped him.

Athrun put his hand to his cheek at the force of the slap and glared at her. She glared right back.

"You think you can say things, then tell me your not sure? You think you can toy with people like that? Just because you are the goddamn Chairman doesn't mean you hold authority over someone like me. Just because you told Meer some things that make me think, doesn't mean you can backtrack and pretend it didn't happen. Don't you dare toy with me, Athrun Zala, or you will regret the day you ever met me," said Cagalli, tears once more in her eyes. Her breathing was ragged and short; rage and sorrow seethed from her. She was furious with herself; she believed in all the lies that spewed from his mouth, when all he wanted was to find out who the assassin was. He didn't care. He never did care. She was even more furious when she found she was crying again. He did that to her. He made her cry more than she had ever before.

Athrun watched the pain in her eyes, the sadness and regret that registered there. He had put it there. Now, his cheek stung even more, like she had slapped him with a hot iron. He had hurt her. Just like that, he had pushed her away like so many others, had erected the barrier that kept all out and only let certain people in.

He looked away, thinking. He needed to think where people couldn't watch him. He needed to think about everything. But every time he tried to think, a young, tomboyish, blonde girl, who ruled everything he did out of order, bombarded his thoughts and turned everything on its head. He didn't know what to do, or how to handle the emotions raging on inside him.

"Did she just…?" began Yzak, too stunned for words. Dearka, with his mouth wide open and eyes wide, nodded. Miriallia on the other hand, gave a satisfied smirk. Cagalli should never take anything like that from a man, especially if he was toying with her emotions.

Athrun looked back at her and she saw the rage in his eyes, the pain of his thoughts. She didn't stand down though. She had a feeling too many people had stood down to him, that too many people hadn't battled toe to toe with him. Well, this girl wasn't one of them.

"You will never, never, toy with me again, Zala. I am not something here for your personal amusement. I will not stand down to someone who thinks that they can rule me like a country. I am a Natural, who, when pissed, can do anything I put my mind to. And right now, I don't want to talk to you. Not now, maybe not ever. You have pissed me off, Zala, and I hold grudges for a good, long time," said Cagalli, turning on her heel and marching out the door. Athrun still stood on the spot, rooted to the floor. He did turn his head, though, when she walked by and whispered her name softly.

"She…hit me…" he whispered, putting his hand back to his cheek. He then felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Someone…actually stood up to me…and it was a Natural."

"Athrun?" asked Dearka. He couldn't believe his eyes; Athrun was _smiling_!

Athrun looked at the three and shook his head before exiting. He rushed down the halls, following the bewildered looks of all the people he crossed. He even found the two men that had catcalled Cagalli earlier, new bruises on their bodies. He heard the elevator door open and made it just as it closed. He saw her petite form sitting in the elevator, the door closed, but not moving. Now he was scared. Would she hurt herself? Or was she just being stupid?

He then saw the dial move down and rushed down the stairs, keeping an eye on the elevator every time he passed. He then landed on the ground floor and waited. She stepped out and gasped at seeing him.

"Get. Away. From. Me."

"No."

"Why the hell not!" she screamed, still furious.

"Because you're the first person to stand up to me in three years. I need to thank you for that much. You've…really opened my eyes. I have been cold and insensitive and I'm sorry." He had never apologized in his life, not including the night when he had her pressed against the wall to hide from Meer, but he was making an effort.

Cagalli looked up at him, and he saw her fury, her raw rage echoing in her eyes. "You were going to use me. You were going to give me up as live bait so you could find out who the idiot that sent you that letter was!"

"At least let me drive you home."

"I'd rather let Dearka have me," she snapped. He shook his head and gabbed her elbow, dragging her to his car. She sat down with a 'humph' but let him take her back to his house.

"I thought you said you were taking me home?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"You live here now, remember?"

"I don't want to live with you anymore, Zala. You are a tactless jerk who was going to use me for your own personal gain! Why the hell would I want to live here!"

She didn't move when he opened her side of the door so he reached across, unbuckled her seat belt, and pulled her out. He then put one arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style, carrying her bag in one hand. She smacked his chest, his arms, anything she could reach, but he wouldn't let her go. She howled with rage, and bit him, but he only winced as he opened the door.

Then he put her down. "I will not, I repeat, will not, be living here!"

"Kira already knows you're here with me! Don't fight me anymore, Cagalli. I have you and I intend to keep you until I know you are safe," shouted Athrun, blood boiling.

"You are just cold, you know that? Not once, when I look in your eyes, do I see a spark of warmth," said Cagalli suddenly. Athrun looked confused. "A spark can lead to an inferno, and if you do not show some emotion, then you'll burst into flames." He voice softened. "My father would always tell me, 'A walk can become a journey, a spark can become a flame and a look can become a kiss.' I understand what it means now, I just didn't expect to compare it to you."

She then turned on her heal, grabbed her bag and went upstairs. Athrun stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up until he was sure she was in her room. He then slammed his fist into the wall, all his fury put into that one punch. The wall dented, yet he felt no pain. No pain could match the feeling in his heart when he had looked into her eyes. They were stone cold, like his own.

------------------------------

Cagalli sat on her bed, looking at the stuff she had packed. She picked up the radio on the side of the bed and turned it on. Lacus's voice rang through the room, her song soothing Cagalli's boiling blood and raging nerves.

_In this quiet night,_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_Forgetting the past,_

_And dreaming of you._

_Time passes by,_

_And memories fade,_

_But time can't erase,_

_The love that we made._

_And the stars in the sky,_

_That I wish upon,_

_Can't bring you back to my side,_

_Though you're not here,_

_I dream of the day,_

_We'll meet again._

_Hold me close,_

_So deep in your heart,_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go, and…_

_Dream of you,_

_For I will be there,_

_Follow the stars that lead, ooh_

_Into the quiet night…_

The music soothed her and she felt tears return to her eyes. She had sworn that she wouldn't cry, but the song brought back the memory of his face, the memory of his lips nearing hers. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

-----------------------

Three days passed and Cagalli still hadn't come out of her room unless she needed food or the washroom. Athrun tried talking to her, but she would just look at him with emotionless eyes and walk away, leaving him feeling empty.

It was the evening of the fourth day that she had actually said something to him. She was thinner; her eating habits had waned since their argument.

"Lacus has a beautiful voice," she said softly, looking out the window in the living room. Athrun was with her, sitting in his armchair. He stood and walked over to her, wanting to say something, but he couldn't think of the right thing.

"I want to apologize, Athrun. I have been a fool lately, holding onto a grudge I know is stupid," she turned to him. Her eyes still had no emotion. "I just don't want to get hurt. After what Yuuna had done to me before the wedding…"

"What did Yuuna do to you?" he asked, anger in his voice.

Cagalli looked up at him. "He…hit me for associating with a Coordinator. That is why I am afraid of him. You may not notice, but I am still only a woman, someone who seeks protection, yet never finds it. Yuuna hurt me, physically, and mentally. Kira wanted to know where the bruises were from, but I lied and told him I didn't know." She was almost in tears again, remembering the pain that had come from his lashings.

"He hurt you?" asked Athrun, trailing his finger down her arm. She shivered at his touch and pulled away.

"Yes. He said that if I didn't marry him, he would continue to hurt me until I couldn't take it anymore and handed Orb over to him." Cagalli bit her bottom lip. "That is why I slapped you before. I thought you were going to use me, hurt me, like Yuuna did. I…was just protecting myself."

"Cagalli…" he said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes no longer cold. The barrier she had set up had disappeared, leaving her open for him to examine. He didn't want to hurt her again, not like he had before.

"I really must go to bed," she said, pushing past him.

"Why?" he asked, watching as she left. She didn't answer as she climbed the stairs. "No wonder you wouldn't trust me. I'm sorry, Cagalli. Never again will that happen to you, not while I live."

---------------------------------

That night, she experienced the worst of the nightmares that had plagued her sleep in the past three days. She tossed, turned, did everything she could to get away from the image of Yuuna striking her.

"_They don't care for you Cagalli; why would Coordinators care for you?" He had said, striking her across the cheek. She fell to the ground, holding her bruised cheek and arm. _

_Athrun came up from behind Yuuna, eyes cold. Kira was with him. Yuuna looked back at the two Coordinators and pointed at Cagalli. That was when the guns were pulled out. She screamed at Kira, demanding that he stop, that she was his sister! But he wouldn't listen._

"_You're just a pathetic Natural. Why would I care what happens to you?"_

_She then turned her gaze on Athrun, who said nothing._

"_Now, Cagalli, why do you think they don't love you?" asked Yuuna, laughing. He then pulled out his own gun. Cagalli began to cry. _

_And they fired._

-------------------------------

A bloodcurdling scream made Athrun jolt out of bed. He quickly slipped on his boxers and ran to Cagalli's room, where the scream was coming from. He ripped open the door and found her, back arching off the bed, mouth open in a never-ending scream.

"Cagalli!" he cried, jumping on the bed. She fought against his arms as he pulled her close to him, trying to calm the pain that gripped her body. He firmly crushed her against his chest, and she fought wildly against him, clawing at his shoulders, his chest, anything she could scratch.

"Cagalli, calm down. It's a nightmare. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here. Hush," soothed Athrun, arms tight around her, his hand stroking her bare back and hair.

His smell drifted into her nose and snapped her back to reality. He was holding her, not harming her. Her screams eventually turned to hiccups and she pulled him closer, burying her head into his chest. She needed comfort, anything to drive away the pain that she had felt at that moment. Athrun cradled her against him, shrouding her with a protective blanket.

She looked up at him, eyes watery and scared. Athrun trailed a finger down her cheek, calming her and she smiled at him. Then, she lifted her lips to his and his eyes went wide as they touched. Though he didn't want to hurt her, he welcomed the kiss and was gentle, until she pushed harder on him, demanding him to make the kiss deeper. He obliged, tilting his mouth and letting her taste fill his mouth. Cagalli whimpered against his mouth and when they pulled apart, her cheeks were flushed. She smiled at him again; a genuine, warm smile that touched her eyes and planted a light kiss on his lips again.

"Thank you, Athrun," she whispered, snuggling against him. His warmth and comfort soothed the nightmares away; cast the pain into the shadows that disappeared. She could hear his heart beating and carefully placed her lips against that wild beating drum and fell asleep once more.

Athrun rocked her back and forth, holding her close to him and keeping the nightmares at bay. He had felt her lips press against his chest, but he had ignored it. The feel of her lips against his own still lingered in his memory, but he didn't think about it at the moment, only wishing to keep her safe. The moonlight shinning from the window cast a haunting glow on the two and Athrun stayed with her until a few minutes before dawn. He then pulled away from her, afraid that if she woke up, she would scream when finding him holding her.

He made his way back to his bedroom, at first watching her sleeping form. That was the first time he had noticed that she was naked, and he hadn't had any thoughts that whole time, his complete concentration on keeping her safe.

He chuckled softly as he crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling. She was beautiful, that much was for certain, and he was glad he could help her in some way, especially if it concerned keeping her demons at bay.

----------------------------

Athrun finally left for work again. He hadn't been to the office in the five days since Cagalli had withdrawn from him. He didn't want to leave her, for fear that she might hurt herself, or worse, leave him and go back to Earth.

She was up before him and served him his breakfast. She then sat down and stared at her plate, eyes blank, void of all emotion. She then looked up at him, wondering if he remembered what he had done for her last night, and the kiss they had shared. Athrun, on the other hand, wondered what he could do to bring that wall down once more, to get her to trust him again. She began to eat her food, but, in no more than three bites, did she stop. He stood up and came around the side of the table, kneeling down beside her.

"You need to eat," he said softly, picking up the fork and lifting it to her mouth. She obediently opened her mouth and swallowed. He fed her like that, watching her eyes for any emotion, but none came. He then told her to take a shower and relax. She nodded, and walked off to the bathroom. Athrun watched her go. She was like a human shell, with no soul inside.

Cagalli watched him leave from the bathroom window and sat down on the tiled floor. She curled her arms around her legs and cried. He had been so kind to her, trying to help her regain her emotions. But everything he did couldn't keep the pain away. She always thought about the pain Yuuna had inflicted upon her, night after night. She had ever so slowly regained her emotions after that, with the help of Kira and her father. But soon, her father disappeared and Kira was charged with keeping Lacus safe. Then she met Athrun.

Everything seemed to change in that one little instant. Everything. Her emotions came back, fully intact and she desperately wanted him to open up to her. Then, she had seen Yuuna and her fear had been rekindled. She had clung to Athrun, hoping he would protect her, and he had, until he talked about using her. That was when she felt the pain she had experienced come back full swing, with the words Athrun had said engraving another wound on her already damaged soul.

Cagalli stood and had a quick shower. She then changed into a loose fitting green shirt and Athrun's grey sweats. Then she busied herself with cleaning.

As she cleaned, she thought about the last five days. He had helped her eat, had tried to comfort her. He had even taken her into his arms, hoping that his warmth and comfort would ease the pain in her soul. Nothing had worked. Until last night, that is. She couldn't stand it anymore. He had ripped down the barrier between himself and her the minute she had slapped him, and he had been showing his emotions more and more as the days progressed. She couldn't ignore him anymore. She wanted him to love her, wanted him to care for her and comfort her. She needed human contact more than anything else at the moment and that kiss had sent her over the edge. He had been gentle, trying not to hurt her, but she had wanted something more. Everything was centered on Athrun at the moment, and everything would continue that way until she found what she was longing for.

--------------------------

Athrun sighed as he entered the building. It was too much for him. He had tried to get her to respond, but she was almost like a drone now, leaving him in the dark as she experienced her own nightmares. What made matters worse was the fact that Athrun wanted to personally decapitate Yuuna for doing that to Cagalli. Every time he thought that name, he would find himself clenching his fists and rage would pound through his veins. Yuuna had beaten Cagalli because of her Coordinator half-brother, and it wasn't even her fault. Athrun felt his fist tighten on his briefcase handle, and was surprised when he managed to snap it in half.

"Damn," he muttered, looking at the ruined handle. He shrugged and carried it inside. He was waiting for the elevator when Dearka came inside.

"So, I see you have returned," said Dearka, entering the elevator with Athrun. "Milly and I were getting worried."

"So, I see you and Miriallia are getting along better. Has she let you sleep with her yet?" asked Athrun.

Dearka shrugged. "No, but she let me kiss her goodbye today, which is a start. I think she's finally warming up to me. I sorta found what was making her so cold. You know, you killed her Natural boyfriend during the war. She still hasn't gotten over it."

"I could've told you that! We've settled that though, and are actually becoming more than just acquaintances," explained Athrun. They stepped out of the elevator and Athrun beckoned Dearka to follow him.

"So, what's the deal with you and the princess?" asked Dearka, once the door was closed. Athrun sighed and sat down.

"I can't baby her forever. She's hurt, Dearka, a wound deeper than I thought could have existed. Right now, she needs love and care, gentle care. I'm surprised, really, that she has trusted me thus far." He then explained what he knew and saw Dearka's eyebrows furrow and anger flash in his eyes.

"So, it's as bad as Milly and me thought," said Dearka. "You need to get her out, man. She needs to experience happiness once more. Right now, letting her just hide in the shadows and live with her own fears is the worst thing you can be doing. Go home to her, comfort her, show her a good time. She'll warm up eventually. But you are right, you cannot baby her forever."

-----------------------------

She finished cleaning the house around four and went back into her bedroom. It was her sanctuary, her one true place of safety. Tonight, however, she would show Athrun that she could open up to his kindness, that she was regaining some emotion.

She chose an outfit that she thought would flatter him and put it on. It was a light apple green dress, clinging to her in all the right places. She despised dresses and cursed the person who came up with them. But for Athrun, she would make an exception, just to see how he would respond to her.

She then sat down and pulled her hair up into an elegant bun. Finishing out the pendant she had gotten for her twentieth birthday – a red gemstone surrounded by gold – she clipped it on. She was just deciding what make up to put on when she heard the familiar sound of a car engine.

She heard his car pull into the driveway and ran down the stairs, eyes firmly replaced with rock hard determination. She opened the door, and smiled as he walked towards her.

"Now, this is different," he said, looking her up and down. She smirked at him and held the door open.

"I-I wanted to thank you for sticking by me for so long. I know I mustn't have been the most decent person. So, maybe we could go out for dinner?" she asked, timidly. Athrun grinned and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You weren't that bad, besides ignoring me, slapping me, and totally trashing my home when you were mad," Athrun laughed as Cagalli turned a brighter red. "But dinner does sound good," he added.

Cagalli grinned and waited by the door as he went and changed. He came back out wearing tan pants and a navy blue sweater. He smiled at her and led her out, glad that he had finally sparked something inside of her to make her talk.

"So, where do you have in mind?" asked Athrun, as the silence seemed too awkward.

"I don't care. Anywhere, if only to get away from the house. I've been cooped up in there too long, and you want to know whose fault that is?" asked Cagalli, turning to him. She then smacked him over the head. "Yours. You didn't take me outside! I wanted to go outside, dolt!"

Athrun was laughing at the delight in her eyes and was glad that he had definitely sparked something inside her.

"'A spark can become a flame,'" quoted Athrun and Cagalli cocked her head. "That is what I see in your eyes now. They are no longer cold and void, but full of life once again. I'm glad I helped you, Cagalli, and I want you to know that you can trust me."

Cagalli watched him with questioning eyes as he pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. He then got out and walked around, opening her door and giving her his hand. They walked into the diner, Athrun putting a protective arm around her waist. She blushed at the contact, but said nothing.

"Ah! Chairman Zala!" said the man at the counter.

Athrun shook his head, "I'm just another customer today, Razish. I just want to have dinner with a friend."

Razish eyed Cagalli from head to toe. Athrun pulled her closer to his side. "A private booth, if you don't mind."

"Of course!" he said, beckoning them to follow him.

As they sat down, Athrun turned to Razish. "I also want a different waiter. I don't like it when waiters eye my friend and make her feel uncomfortable."

Razish blushed and stormed away, muttering something about, '…thought he would end up being gay.' Cagalli laughed and studied her menu. She was starving.

"So, you and I are friends?" she asked causally.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" questioned Athrun, putting down his menu. He wondered if she remembered the kiss they shared, or the feeling of his arms around her in her bed. He shook his head at a thought that surfaced in his mind and glanced at her.

"Well, I thought maybe you hated me after I talked to you like that. I mean; it was very rude of me, and I…I didn't know how I would respond. And then me being so withdrawn during the past few days," Cagalli sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you forgive me and have my friendship?"

Athrun smiled, a genuine smile that touched his eyes and nodded. Cagalli blushed and looked at her menu, thinking of a drink she could possibly order. She didn't think she could handle any alcohol at the moment, so she decided on ice tea.

A young woman approached the table, her eyes a beautiful shade of aqua. She blushed as Athrun talked and thanked Cagalli many times before retreating. Cagalli looked over at Athrun and he shrugged, not sure of her behaviour. She brought back their drinks and, once again thanking Athrun and Cagalli both, wandered away to take someone else's order.

Athrun was becoming worried by her behaviour when he saw something on the TV screen that immediately drew his attention and made his jaw drop. Cagalli turned to see what he was looking at and stiffened. Pictures…of the night her and Athrun had been dancing. Oh no.

"'Our top news story today is whether or not our Chairman has gone insane. Pictures and other items, as well as a reliable source, tell us that our Chairman has begun to associate with Naturals, particularly a young blonde. Who is this mystery woman? We cornered her half-brother, who is the guardian of Miss Lacus Clyne, Siegal Clyne's daughter. He seemed angry and confused of the sort. He had this to say.'"

The picture turned to Kira, who was standing protectively in front of Lacus. Athrun winced at the look on his friends face, one of pure confusion and anger.

"Athrun would never hurt my sister, nor would he do anything to harm anyone. He may seem cold, but he isn't. Don't jump to conclusions when you don't have any facts."

The camera then switched to someone Athrun was surprised to see on the news. Lunamaria Hawke was holding up a tape recorder and Athrun's eyes widened.

"We have to leave now," said Athrun, standing. He had only caught a bit of the conversation on the tape recorder, and it was his conversation with Meer. Damn. They had proof of his feelings for Cagalli. Double damn. This was not good.

"What? Why?" asked Cagalli.

"We need to go talk to Kira and Lacus. Now," replied Athrun, eyes wandering over the many people in the room. They all had their eyes glued on the television set that hovered just above the bar. Even the bartender was staring. Then, one yelled out, 'Chairman Zala!' and the whole room erupted in confusion.

"Out! Now!" roared Athrun, throwing himself out the door, Cagalli trailing.

Athrun turned on the engine and was roaring down the road even before people swarmed out of the restaurant, demanding to know what was going on.

"That…that was us on the news. Oh, God, someone is going to recognize me and know that I'm the princess. Kisaka is going to kill me!" howled Cagalli. Just as she finished, her cell phone rang.

"What the hell is going on here, Cagalli!" shouted Kisaka, infuriated. Cagalli winced, as did Athrun and she held the phone at arms length, afraid of the voice on the other end.

"Kisaka, it's not what you think," began Cagalli.

"Not what I think? How do you know what I am thinking?" snapped Kisaka. "Right now I am thinking that our fair princess of Orb has gone and deflowered herself with the Chairman of the PLANTs!"

"Kisaka!" shouted Cagalli, blushing. Athrun had a tint of red on his cheeks as well. Sure, he had considered sleeping with Cagalli, but not until she wished it, and not until he was sure of his feelings for her.

"Well, explain then!"

"I can't! I'm going to Kira's house, so meet me there," said Cagalli.

"You mean you haven't been there all along?" asked Kisaka, his voice rising again.

"No, I've been at–" she never finished her sentence.

The sound of wheels screeching, the crunch of metal on metal and a scream coming from Cagalli's throat made Kisaka's heart go into a wild gallop as the phone went dead.

_**To Be Continued...  
**Next Update:  
17/08/05_

* * *

A/N: Oooh, bad Kereyi. She left a cliffy for everyone to ponder. Mwhaha! And you know what? You all will not know how it ends up until later, when I return from my beautiful vacation! (which is in a week and some days if you cannot calculate that date). Sorry, I felt like being evil. But, no, I will not be informing you of what happens to Athrun and Cagalli until I return. For all of you wondering (ignoring the cliffy) Cagalli had a nightmare, so I put it in italics to make it more...what's the word...presentable. Yes, that works. There was a little bit of fluff in here, not much, but I hope you are satisfied with it. I love the idea of Athrun being able to keep Cagalli's inner demons at bay ((grins)). Also, I had to add in the fact about Yuuna beating her. It seemed right, seeing as how he hated Coordinators so much. But, no, this does not happen in the series (Thank God!) and no, Cagalli hasn't been 'deflowered' as Kisaka so nicely thinks. Also, I love their first kiss, so cute. ((giggles and then looks scared)) wow, I giggled. Lol. And if any of you are wondering the name of the song used in this chapter, it's called 'In The Quiet Night'. Lacus sings it somewhere in the beginning episodes of Gundam Seed, at least I'm pretty sure she does.

Now, seeing as how the next update is like forever away, I shall grace you with some dialogue from the next chapter, _Journey To Earth; Hardships_

_"You bastard! You could've kill the Chairman and me! Were you not watching were you were going, dumbass? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Shinn. Shinn Asuka."_

_"You better be. If I wasn't in a dress and trying to act ladylike, I would've kicked your ass by now."_

_"I know that she is the princess of Orb, Lord Uzumi's daughter."_

_"How is it possible for a Natural to be happy with a Coordinator? How is it possible that she is happy on the PLANTs? How?"_

_"No, Kira, I would never do that to your sister. Not even if she said it was all right. The only way I would do anything of the sort was if the feelings I have for your sister are mutual."_

_"I would never mean to hurt her, Kira! I care for her too damn much to let her wallow in that type of grief!"_

_"So do you, but I just can't place you, even though something inside of me is telling me to kill you."_

_"Your damn lucky. You know I wouldn't have hesitated."_

_"Touch her once, I'll hurt you. Touch her twice, I'll shoot you. Touch her a third time, and you won't have a head."_

Once again, try and guess who is saying what; have fun with it!

Mwha. Anywho, review, ask questions, do anything! But, ponder over what happens and I shall update the minute I return from my vacation! Adios!


	7. Journey To Earth: Hardships

**A/N**: First of all, I would like to give special recognition to someone who has given me the most interesting review yet. Susan, (she's an anon) your reviews are hilarious! I love how you just rant! It gives me something to read and it just makes it more fun to write for people like you! Thank you, and keep up the long reviews! Love em!

Now, my purdy vacation was awsum! I have a killer tan, I got to swim in a purdy lake, and I got to waltz around in 32 degree weather! Totally cool. So, now that I am back in my pitiful town, with it's freezing cold temperatures and rain ((sighs)) I can't help but want to go back to the warm purdy place.

Anywho, I have put up the new chapter! Now, this is an interesting chapter! ((laughs)) Anywho, this chapter is mainly about what the title implies: hardships and a journey back to Earth. Also, in this one you will find out what happens to Cagalli and Athrun, who is behind the secret plot and then you get to find out who said what! Yeah! So, onto the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Journey To Earth; Hardships**

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun, throwing himself out of the seat and onto the young blonde beside him. Luckily, in his rush to get away from the restaurant, he hadn't put on his seat belt, making it easy to lunge out of the seat. The car slammed into his side and crushed it. He felt the metal graze his back, but he only cared about protecting the girl beneath him.

Cagalli's eyes squeezed shut and she felt a warm body press her deep into the seat. A scream ripped from her throat and she felt her cell phone fly from her hand. The car that had struck them propelled them forward; the metal screeching and hissing as sparks flew up. She pulled the force above her closer, fingers digging into the velvety soft material. She heard a grunt of pain, and the sound of brakes being put on. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Cagalli, eyes terrified, looked up at Athrun and the pain on his face. The car stopped moving and Cagalli carefully pulled away from him, looking back to see what was causing him pain. His foot was caught in the mesh of metal and she quickly climbed over him, trying to pull it out. She heard a car door open, but ignored it as she pulled. She managed to move the metal – with much effort – and he pulled his foot out. She then crawled back over to him, breath ragged.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wincing in pain at his ankle. Cagalli looked up at him, eyes still wide and threw herself on him.

"You fool! You protected me when you should have been watching out for yourself! You could've died!" she shouted, hugging him.

They heard the distant sound of sirens and Athrun noticed someone looking inside the car, asking if they were all right. Cagalli, furious, and scared, jumped out the minute the door was taken off.

"You bastard! You could've killed the Chairman and me! Were you not watching where you were going, dumbass? What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed at a young man with black hair. His red eyes widened at the mention of the Chairman and he shot at glance at Athrun as he struggled to get out. Cagalli rushed over to him, and helped him as he put most of his weight on her.

"You're – You're Athrun Zala. Oh hell," muttered the young man.

"Yes, and you almost killed him, you insane driving maniac!" screamed Cagalli, storming up to him once the paramedics had taken Athrun to the ambulance. She brought up her hand but he stopped it before she could hit him.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" she roared, bringing her hand to one side and pulling it in the other as fast as she could. A sense of déjà vu washed over her as her fist slammed into the young man's face, making his eyes go wide.

He put his hand to his cheek and stared at the petite blonde.

"Cagalli," said Athrun, calling her name. She turned and walked away, leaving the man to stand by himself.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting beside him. The paramedics had taken off his shirt and were wiping at the wounds on his back. Athrun grinned at her and ruffled her hair, which made her huff.

"Just a few scratches. What's more important is that you're all right. You are, right?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're an idiot you know that? You almost sacrificed yourself to save me." A sense of awe filled her expression. "Wow, Kisaka will be honoured to meet someone who can also protect the prin–" she stopped when she noted the paramedic listening. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

The young man that Cagalli had hit had walked over, eyes still wide. A red welt had appeared on his face and Athrun eyed it. He then turned to Cagalli, who was shooting death glares at the red-eyed man.

"I'm so sorry, Chairman. I-I was trying to get home, because my sister is home alone. I didn't see the other car…and I'm sorry if I hurt you or your lady friend," he said, timidly. Cagalli still had the death glare on her face.

"That is quite all right. We aren't in critical condition, so we should be fine. Thank you for helping us out, Mr…?"

"Shinn. Shinn Asuka," he said, edging away from Cagalli.

"Well, Shinn, how did you get that mark on your face? You weren't harmed in the accident I hope," said Athrun.

"Well, um, your friend here took it as her duty to, uh, straighten me out," he explained, casting wary glances at Cagalli.

"He deserved it! He almost killed you! What was I supposed to do, weep in front of him? I will not have some asshole get away with hurting you, Zala, so I gave him something to remember me by," muttered Cagalli. "Especially not after all the concern you have laid at my feet."

Athrun smiled at her and turned back to Shinn. He was shifting form one foot to the other, switching glances from Cagalli to Athrun.

"You saw the news, I presume?" asked Athrun.

"Y-yes," stuttered Shinn, surprised. "Is she a Natural?"

Athrun looked over at Cagalli, whose eyes had gone wide. Before he got a chance to say anything, she had marched up to him again.

"So what if I am? Is it that damn hard to believe that a Natural can survive a car crash? Is it that damn hard to believe that I can slap you or hit you and you still feel pain? God! You are all the same!" she shouted. Shinn was looking at Athrun, eyes wide and Athrun chuckled.

"Calm down, Cagalli. I think that's enough emotion for one night. Just breath," he said. Cagalli sat down beside him and began to take deep breaths, all the while keeping her death glare on Shinn.

"Again, I am terribly sorry!" began Shinn.

"You better be. If I wasn't in a dress and trying to be ladylike, I would have kicked your ass by now," warned Cagalli.

Shinn laughed nervously before bidding the two farewell. He had given them his personal information so that if there were any other problems, they had the numbers.

As he walked away, he couldn't help himself; he had to look back at the young blonde on last time. Had the Chairman gone mad, or was he just helping out a Natural? By the looks of it, it seemed like the Chairman _had_ gone mad, because that Natural was one tough cookie. As he walked, he picked up his cell phone and followed the car that had picked up the two. He needed to get this done.

-------------------------

"What?" cried Kira into the phone.

"I don't know where she is, her phone died half way through and I heard her scream. Kira, find her. If she dies, it will spark another war," said Kisaka, worry flowing through his voice.

"Of course!"

Just as Kira hung up the phone there was a knock on the door. He rushed over and saw Cagalli, wearing a _dress_, and Athrun, limping slightly with bandages over him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Kira, grabbing hold of his sister. He pulled her into a tight hug and then looked her over. There were no evident scratches, besides the one on her shoulder, and she looked for the most part unharmed.

"We got into a little accident," said Cagalli.

"Why didn't you call me in the last five days? I've been worried sick, nearly dying here wondering what the hell Athrun was doing to you and you didn't think once what that was doing to me? And what do you mean by accident?" shouted Kira, furious.

"Athrun was taking care of me. I … went into a state of shock, so he helped me through it, like you did before, Kira. But don't worry, I'm fine now," said Cagalli.

"And what is this about you and Athrun having a _relationship_ which I don't know about? And instead of you informing me, they inform me over the television!" exclaimed Kira.

"That is actually a load of bull. Athrun and I are just friends. And…well Kira, he, um, he–"

"I know that she is actually the princess of Orb, Lord Uzumi's daughter," said Athrun, limping towards the two.

"What?" exclaimed Kira, shocked.

"He found out at the party. That is why I've been at his house for the last week. He didn't want me to get hurt. And…well Kira, um, I've been threatened."

Kira's face paled and his eyes grew wide.

"Wha…?" he managed, feeling faint. All this had transpired over the past week, and he had been kept out of the loop!

"Kira, you have to believe me when I say I intend no harm upon your sister. I need to keep her safe, that is all. I am partially responsible for her, as I have been threatened as well. If they see me without her, then I'm dead as well as she. That will not be good.

"Furthermore, she has been suffering from a mental breakdown over the past few days, and I believe I know more about her than you do. I'm sorry about this, but she has to stay with me for a few more days," finished Athrun.

Kira, eyes still wide in shock, didn't notice the red eyes that flashed beside the house, nor the sound of a car being started. He was too focused on the two people in front of him. He saw something in Cagalli's eyes that wasn't there before, and it shocked him. He also saw the same thing in Athrun's eyes and was mildly shocked that the barrier was down. Were his sister and best friend in love?

--------------------------------

"She is still alive," whispered Shinn into the cell phone.

"What? How did you miss the goddamn car! It was all over the news!" shouted the other voice.

"I didn't miss it; the stupid Chairman got in the way. And how do I know that she was really the princess? You told me she hates wearing dresses! She was wearing a goddamn apple dress and jewellery! What does that tell you?"

"Was she a bitch?" asked the other softly.

Shinn was taken aback by the response. "Well, she did punch me, come to think of it. And, she said that if she wasn't wearing a dress and acting ladylike then she would have kicked my ass."

"That's her," replied the other. "Now, kidnap her! I don't want her anywhere near the PLANTs any longer. We have to get her back down to Earth, dead or alive!"

"You know what? I don't care if some Natural bastard wants to marry her. She looks happy here! And who I am to mess with someone's life?" asked Shinn, furious. He could see from here the fond looks she was giving the Chairman and in turn was quite happy for the guy. The Chairman hadn't been caring or merciful since his father died.

"You will do as I tell you, Shinn Asuka. Or did you forget the deal we made? I really don't want to have to kill her off," said the other voice.

Shinn's fury turned into blind rage at the mention of Stellar. He didn't want her to die, but he really didn't want a cold Chairman anymore either. It wasn't fair! He could see how happy the Natural made the Chairman, and it pained him to think that he had once been that happy as well, with Stellar. Could he force himself to kidnap her, to destroy the happiness she brought to defrost the Chairman's cold heart?

"Fine!" he snapped, flicking off the cell phone. It wasn't fair!

----------------------

"What did he say?" asked the young man, playing with a small paper airplane.

"He'll do it. But he doesn't like it. Is this really a smart idea, Leon?" asked the one man, putting the phone back down on the receiver.

Leon looked up, lavender blue eyes dancing with mischief. He had a half grin on his face and his orange hair was sticking up in places.

"Of course this is a smart idea. Do you know how much we are getting paid? I thought if we threatened the Chairman, he would give her up. But it seems he is more stubborn than I thought. We're going to have to stage it well if we want to get her away from him."

"But from what Shinn said, she looks happy with the Chairman."

Leon's hands froze above the table, eyes narrowing. "How is it possible for a Natural to be happy with a Coordinator? How is it possible that she is happy on the PLANTs? How?" He turned. "I don't care for her happiness or not, Lord Yuuna wants her back here now!" (A/N: ((dun dun dunnnn)) Ho, hum, now what is this? Did I accidentally tell you who was behind the whole plan? Oops!)

"Fine. But I almost agree with Shinn. We shouldn't be messing with people's lives." He looked over at the young woman in the cell. "And we shouldn't have taken her from him either."

"All you can do is hope for the best," replied Leon, again playing with his airplanes.

---------------------------------

"So, Kisaka was wrong?" asked Kira, sitting down heavily on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli questioned, sipping from the cup of tea Kira had prepared for her. Athrun sat beside her, grimacing as he lifted his leg up onto the cushion Kira had provided. He rested his head on Cagalli's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain. Cagalli looked over at him, smiling at the top of his head and touching his hand lightly.

Kira watched this exchange through hooded eyes. In his mind, Kisaka might be right, but he highly doubted that Cagalli would let any man force himself on her. Especially a Coordinator, and Athrun for that matter.

"Well, Kisaka said that you and Athrun…had…well," Kira blushed, trying to think of the right phrase.

"Done what you and Lacus do so often?" suggested Cagalli, watching as Kira's face went even redder.

"No, Kira, I would never do that to your sister. Not even if she said it was all right. The only way I would do anything of the sort was if the feelings I have for your sister are mutual," muttered Athrun. Cagalli looked at him sharply, surprised at his words. She knew the paramedics had given him some painkillers and some drugs to stop the pain, but would it make him delusional?

"You…wha?" said Kira, again feeling faint. His best friend had just admitted that he had feelings for his sister – a Natural.

Athrun didn't answer; his breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep. Cagalli looked over at him, still shocked from his words. Had he just…?

"Cagalli? Did you know?" asked Kira, looking at his sister.

"No! I…I remember one night, that we shared a moment, but that was only because I was depressed! And, besides, I hardly remember it!" It was a lie, but Cagalli didn't want to tell her brother that. She could still feel his lips pressed against her own, his tongue in her mouth, the taste of him, the feel of his arms wrapped around her back, as she cried about the nightmares. She could even still feel his chest against hers, as she moved to kiss him. She shivered at the memory, a warm feeling beginning in her stomach. She didn't want to think about what could have happened if she had stayed awake. When she had awoken, she had realized that he had seen her naked, but hadn't panicked, only thought about what he had seen. She couldn't help it; thoughts about what could have happened made her feel extremely warm. She looked at the top of his head, wondering what he meant.

"Well, I hope he doesn't hurt you, Cagalli," said Kira, standing. "You can stay here for the night; I don't think you can get home. I'll drive you two home when I think you should go."

Cagalli nodded, and leaned her head on Athrun's. Kira smiled down at the two, watching as Cagalli fell asleep. He pulled a blanket from the closet and pulled Cagalli away from Athrun, laying her on her back. Athrun fell back as well, his head landing softly against her chest. Kira winced, and tried to move him, but Athrun grimaced in pain as his ankle moved. Sighing, he draped the blanket over them and shut off the light before retiring to his own room.

----------------------------------

Athrun woke halfway through the night, pain lacing through his leg. He felt arms around his head and moved slightly. Cagalli groaned and shook her head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and pain.

Athrun sat up, looking back at her. She was gripping her dress in both hands, her mouth open in silent prayer.

"Cagalli," he said softly, shaking her shoulder. He moved slightly, putting his legs on the carpet. He then moved to the side of her and shook her shoulder again.

"_You will not hurt me again!"_ she screamed, back arching. Athrun jumped, eyes wide and carefully said her name. She looked at him, her eyes wide in sightless fear and clawed at him, teeth bared.

"Athrun!" called Kira, running out of his room. Athrun was fending her off as she tried to hit him.

Kira kneeled beside Athrun as he pulled her into his embrace. She fought wildly against Kira, and managed to hit him in the temple. Kira winced in pain and then felt his sight waver.

Athrun took Cagalli as Kira fell and held her to his chest, ignoring the pain lacing up his leg. Cagalli calmed immediately, her eyes closing and tears streaming down her cheeks. She then opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Athrun.

"You…don't want to hurt me right?" she gasped, pain in her eyes and face. Athrun stroked her tear stained cheek and shook his head as she pulled him to her, lips taking his.

At first, Athrun was shocked. She just had a nightmare, and now she was kissing him? But that thought soon faded as he kissed her back, tongue entering her mouth. She pulled away from him and buried her head into his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks once again.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun, slightly breathless.

"He was hurting me again, but this time he used the gun. He didn't shoot me; just hit me with it. Then he told you to do it as well, and you…you did. You hurt me so badly Athrun, striking me over and over. Then Kira came out and told me I was worthless and that…that you never did care for me."

"Cagalli, I would never do that to you, never. Neither would Kira. Please, calm down," said Athrun. Cagalli nodded, looking back at Kira.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just thought you two were in my dream still. And when you said my name and shook me, I thought you were hurting me again. Don't hurt me, Athrun. Please…"

Athrun nodded, and pulled her to her feet. He carefully placed her back on the couch and kissed her forehead. She grasped his sleeve while he checked over Kira, not wanting to go to sleep again.

"Kira? Are you okay?" asked Athrun, shaking his friend. Kira's eyes fluttered open and he blinked, surprised that he was on the ground.

"I'm fine," said Kira, getting up. He massaged his temple and looked over at Cagalli, whose eyes were wide. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm…fine. I'm really sorry, Kira. I didn't mean to strike you," she said softly, sitting up. "You were just hurting me. You and Athrun both. I…had to fight back, even though Yuuna kept telling you over and over to continue. I don't want to hurt anymore!" she cried, clinging to Athrun. Kira's eyes went wide; Cagalli had never mentioned anything about Yuuna hurting her.

"Yuuna hurt you?" whispered Kira.

"Yes," she said, still holding tight to Athrun's arm. "That is why I didn't call you in the last five days. Athrun was helping me get over it, even though it was partially his fault it started."

"What did you do to my sister?" shouted Kira, picking up Athrun by the collar.

"Kira!" cried Cagalli, standing. She tried to pull Kira away from him but he wouldn't have it.

"I hurt her, but I tried to make it up to her. I never wanted to hurt her Kira, I didn't even know that that bastard Yuuna hurt her!" Athrun looked away. "She has been kind to me – maybe a little on the edge – but she has tried to get the wall down between us. I shoved her away, hurting her." He then looked back at his friend, eyes blazing. "I would never mean to hurt her, Kira! I care for her too damn much to let her wallow in that type of grief!"

Kira's eyes were narrowed, as were Athrun's and they stared at each other. Cagalli was still pulling on Kira, trying to get him to drop Athrun.

"He didn't hurt me, Kira! My fear was already rekindled when Yuuna saw me with him at the party," she cried. Kira glanced at her. "Athrun would never hurt me, never. Even if I am a Natural, he still cares!"

Kira let Athrun go, and Athrun crumpled, his leg useless because of his ankle. Cagalli knelt beside him and then looked back up at Kira. She helped Athrun to a sitting position and then stood and stared down her brother. He surprised her when his eyes softened and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Cagalli. I'm sorry I dragged you to the PLANT. Can you forgive me?" asked Kira against her hair.

She returned the hug and nodded. He then helped her put Athrun on the couch and looked at the both of them.

"Wait a minute," muttered Athrun, drawing violet and gold eyes to him. "The threat came the minute after Yuuna saw you with me. What if it's him? What if he wants Cagalli to re-marry her?"

Cagalli's eyes widened and she shuddered. "I don't want to be anywhere near him! He's pure evil! If he ever gets his hands on me…"

"Don't worry, you have two Coordinators – no three, including Lacus – who want to keep you safe."

"I hope your right. I don't want to go near him again," said Cagalli.

-----------------------------

Kira bundled Athrun and Cagalli into the car, after the three days they had spent at his home. Lacus had joined them and they had kept Cagalli from her nightmares and helped her through the times that followed. Athrun had been reluctant to go back to work; worried for the safety of Cagalli and his two friends. On the third day, Lacus suggested that Kira take them back to Athrun's home, where they could pick up some clothing. Cagalli agreed, as she was tired of wearing Lacus's dresses.

Now, Kira sighed as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for Cagalli and Athrun to return from the house. He had driven them back to Athrun's home, after much discussion. He didn't want his little sister hurt, now did he like the fact that she was becoming so close to his friend. His overprotective nature made Athrun back down a little, but he didn't completely stop. In some ways, Kira was grateful, as Cagalli only calmed down from her nightmares when he held her. But in another way, he wanted to help her; she was, after all, his little sister.

The two came trekking out of the house, Athrun carrying three suitcases whilst Cagalli only carried a small bag. Kira stepped out and helped them pack it into the car and then sat down behind the wheel as Athrun and Cagalli climbed in.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" asked Kira, starting the engine.

"Positive," replied Athrun. "They know that she is here and they will continue to know that she is here. We need to go somewhere else, somewhere where people won't recognize us."

_I meant just you, not you _and_ my sister,_ mused Kira angrily. He then pushed away the thought as what Athrun had said registered in his mind.

"How is that possible? You're the Chairman of the PLANTs! Everyone has seen you on television, not including Cagalli as well," said Kira, looking back at the two in his rear view mirror.

"That's why I booked us a shuttle. We're returning to Earth," said Athrun.

"What?" exclaimed both Kira and Cagalli.

"We'll return to Earth, to Orb more precisely, and I shall take over guarding you. That way, no one will know who I am," said Athrun. He had an odd feeling that this should have happened earlier, but he ignored it. "And also, that will keep Yuuna from you, for I will always be by your side, protecting you."

Cagalli thought it over. If that happened, then she would be able to take over her fathers' position and also steer clear of Yuuna.

"All right," said Cagalli. Kira sighed.

--------------------------

"You lost her?" shouted Leon. Shinn winced at the look on his face. "How could you lose her? She's with the Chairman of the PLANTs, for God's sake!"

Leon slammed his fist against a wall and glared at Shinn. "I wanted you to kidnap her and instead you let her get away."

"I went to the Chairman's home, hoping to kidnap her right then and there while he was at work, but no one was there. So I looked around," said Shinn. He had looked around and had found the Chairman's journal. Inside, it stated that they had gotten shuttle tickets to Earth. Why he would go to Earth, confused Shinn, but he had done his job; he had gotten her back to Earth.

"What did you find?" snapped Leon.

"They're heading to Earth," he said shortly.

Leon raised his eyebrows and began to laugh. Perfect! "You've done well, Shinn. You can have her back."

Shinn sighed with relief, and walked over to the cell. "Stellar?" he called. She didn't move, no did she respond.

He opened the cell and moved forward, shaking her shoulder. She still didn't respond. He looked back to see Leon leaving, still laughing.

"Stellar?" he asked, and pulled her over. A scream echoed from his throat when her sightless eyes connected with his own and the dried blood cracked off the sheet.

---------------------------------

The shuttled launched and Cagalli stared out the window, wondering what would happen to her. Athrun's ankle had healed miraculously fast and he had donned his glasses and a new outfit. He had also changed his name to something Cagalli found extremely funny. Alex Dino. She chuckled softly as she thought about his true name, being replaced by something that sounded like a dinosaur of sorts.

Dearka and Miriallia sat behind them, with Miriallia holding tight to Dearka's hand. She hated flying, especially when they would be in space for a few days. She shuddered at the thought of their shuttle exploding, like the one that Kira had tried to save during the war.

Kira and Lacus had stayed behind, Kira taking over Athrun's position for the time being. No one protested when Lacus told them it was for the better good.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Cagalli.

"Of course. It's good that I get away from work. Also, I want to punch in that assholes face for hurting you," replied Athrun.

"Athrun," she said softly, putting her hand over his. "Yuuna can't hurt me anymore, not with you here with me."

"I don't care. I want to do something to give him the pain he gave you," said Athrun, fist clenching.

Cagalli picked up his fist and kissed his knuckle, looking up at him through her bangs. "You've helped me so much, Athrun, and I can't thank you enough."

"Excuse me, miss?" asked a voice from beside Athrun. Cagalli looked up and felt her eyes grow wide and fear grasp her voice.

Athrun glared up at the man beside him and moved slightly to hide Cagalli. Yuuna raised an eyebrow, black eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" asked Yuuna.

"Her bodyguard. I'll have to ask you to leave her alone. Miss Attha is extremely tired from the long flight," replied Athrun, eyes narrowing.

"You look familiar."

"So do you, but I just can't place you, even though something inside of me is telling me to kill you," growled Athrun.

Yuuna's eyes widened and he glanced at Cagalli, whom had her forehead resting on Athrun's back, eyes closed. His eyes narrowed into slits then.

"Did she hire you from the PLANT?" asked Yuuna, his voice changing. Cagalli gripped Athrun's jacket tightly from behind and he got the warning.

"No. Her previous bodyguard, Kisaka, hired me on Earth. I was on the PLANTs visiting the Chairman."

"Oh yes, I have heard that the Chairman is ill. A young Coordinator named Kira Yamato has taken his position for the time being. Is that not Miss Attha's half-brother?"

"Yes it is, and I believe that is the wrong reason to–" Cagalli hit him hard in the back and he stopped, glaring at Yuuna.

Yuuna raised an eyebrow and then looked again at Cagalli. "May I talk to Miss Attha?" He held out his hand. "Alone?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Yuuna was taken aback.

"I said no, you worthless bastard. Get away from her, get away from me, and go die in some pit," snarled Athrun, furious.

Yuuna stared as Athrun turned his back on Yuuna, touching Cagalli's hand. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, then turned away, looking out the window.

"What did you just say to me?" asked Yuuna, putting his hand on Athrun's shoulder.

Athrun stood and flipped Yuuna over in one fluid motion, eyes furious. "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands, you asshole. If Cagalli hadn't asked me not to kill you, I would have shot you by now."

"Athrun," she warned, and he glanced at her. Her eyes grew wide and she said softly, "Alex, stop this."

Yuuna hadn't heard the first name or the second for that matter; his eyes were too focused on Athrun and his eyes. They were emerald fury, raw rage so deep that Yuuna thought he would have died if Cagalli hadn't stopped him.

"You're lucky, Natural. I would have killed you on the spot if I didn't care for the well being of Cagalli."

Yuuna's eyes snapped to Cagalli as what Athrun said registered in his mind. He had called him 'Natural' meaning that her bodyguard was a Coordinator. She had lied to him.

Athrun stepped away, and Dearka stood, walking over to the purple haired man. He kneeled down beside him, eyes cold.

"You hurt Miss Cagalli and I will make it my duty to shoot you dead with my Buster, understood?" said Dearka. "Oh, and a word of advice. Alex doesn't like it when people think they can talk to Miss Cagalli in private, or at all."

"And who are you?" asked Yuuna, struggling to get up.

"Dearka. Dearka Elsman. I'm the Buster pilot, so watch your back. You've already made enemies on this shuttle so I suggest you back off and stay out."

Two Coordinators on the shuttle to Earth! What was going on? Yuuna glanced at Cagalli, whose hand was being held by that Alex man. He was smiling at her, and pulled something from his pocket. Cagalli's eyes went wide and she laughed as he slid the item onto her finger. Fury raged through Yuuna; she was talking with a Coordinator, laughing with one! What was going through her head?

Cagalli laughed as Athrun slid the ring onto her index finger. He smiled at her, and whispered, "It's nothing great; it mostly means that I will always be with you, no matter what." He kissed the ring and she smiled at him. She then saw Yuuna, shooting her a death glare and promises that would be met. He then stormed over to them.

"I thought I told you to leave Miss Attha alone," said Athrun, turning to Yuuna.

"I would like to talk to my future wife," snapped Yuuna. Athrun stiffened and Cagalli felt her throat cease up and dread slid up her back.

"Your…future wife?" asked Athrun, stunned.

"Yes. I have talked to her father, and because her stupid Coordinator brother ruined the wedding before, he has decided that I will have another chance. The wedding is scheduled for five days from today."

"No," whispered Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, my dear. It's final," said Yuuna. He reached across and took her hand, gripping it in an iron grip. He fingered the ring that Athrun had just given her and Athrun felt a beast in his chest spring forth.

"You let go of her," he growled, ripping him away from her. He twirled Yuuna around and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "If I find one bruise on her before the wedding, I won't hesitate to decapitate you, understood? I will not have her hurt, not now, not ever. Understood, _Yuuna_?"

Yuuna swallowed and tried to move his arm but Athrun held it firmly. "Who do you think you are? You're her bodyguard, not her lover," snapped Yuuna.

"Are you so sure?" he whispered, and let Yuuna go. Athrun glared at him and sat back down.

Yuuna's eyes were wide, fear lacing through him. He now knew why that bodyguard looked so familiar. He was the Chairman of the PLANTs, Athrun Zala. And he was now Cagalli's bodyguard. Oh crap.

----------------------------

Cagalli woke slowly on the third day in space, her eyes fluttering open. Athrun's arms were wrapped protectively around her, his breathing even and calm. She smiled at him and fingered the ring on her finger. She wondered if he did care for her, almost loved her. She was somewhat befuddled about his confession, wanting to know if the feelings he had for her were mutual. She didn't know the answer, all she did know was that when she was around him, her feelings became jumbled and confused.

"So you're awake," said a voice from beside them. She looked up into the dark eyes of Yuuna and her arms wrapped tighter around Athrun.

"What do you want Yuuna?" she asked.

"You told someone about what had happened, didn't you?" he snapped, anger in his voice. Cagalli winced and felt Athrun's arms wrap around her tighter.

"Of course I did! You think I would keep quiet about something like that?" she retorted.

"I know who your bodyguard truly is, my dear. Why do you travel with the Chairman? And why does he care so much for you?" he asked, his hand moving forward.

"Get away from me! I will not marry you, nor will I let you harm me anymore," she said, gripping Athrun's jacket.

"You will not speak like that to your future husband," roared Yuuna, reaching forward to grab her neck. Athrun's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Yuuna's wrist, snapping it in one sharp twist. Yuuna howled in pain and fell backwards, waking Dearka and Miriallia. Dearka jumped up and rushed over to the pair, Cagalli holding tight to Athrun, a death grip on his jacket.

"I warned you," snapped Dearka, pulling forth a gun. He pointed it at Yuuna and Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Dearka! Stop!" shouted Cagalli, pushing out of Athrun's grasp and standing in front of Yuuna. "Don't kill him. He's too worthless to die at the hands of a gun."

Dearka let his breath hiss out of his teeth and replaced his gun, glaring at Yuuna. "You're damn lucky. You know I wouldn't have hesitated." Dearka was about to turn around when he remembered something. "I told you that you had made enemies, yet you didn't believe me. Well, believe it now."

The shuttle landed shortly after and Cagalli quickly stepped off, Athrun following. Yuuna was the last to leave and was stopped by Athrun as Cagalli got into the car.

"Touch her once, and I'll hurt you. Touch her twice, and I'll shoot you. Touch her a third time and you'll have no head," warned Athrun. Yuuna's eyes went wide, and he walked away, muttering something about stupid Coordinators.

"So, where are we going?" asked Athrun, sitting beside her.

"Home," replied Cagalli, smiling slightly.

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
20/08/05_

* * *

**A/N:** Thus concludes another chapter of Influence of the Fates. Now, to start off, I would like to tell you that, yes, this chapter has a bit of OOC scenes, but I thought about it and how would you feel if you found all this out? Next, I would like to tell you all that a lot of this has to do with GS Destiny, like Shinn for instance. And Athrun's identity change to Alex Dino. Also, the ring thing I had to add, because it was cute and it is in the series, but I still like it. I also liked how I wove Kira's overprotective nature into the context. It's cute, yet not too overwhelming, don't you agree? 

Now, seeing as how the date isn't that far away...I'll give you a _little_ dialogue, from the next chapter. Any guesses what it is about? If you guessed the wedding, then you are right! Here are some interesting little speeches from _Wedding Disaster_. Now, this next chapter is my longest yet, and I love it! It's sooo perfect! Anywho, here you go...

_"Do you feel anything when you look at me?"_

_"You might be, but by then, you would be so worn out you wouldn't be able to protect me!"_

_"You were never weak. You bested me last night, for God's sake! If that isn't strong, then I don't know what is."_

_"How can you say this, Mr Seiran, when you have hurt more people than this man?"_

_"He is the Chairman of the PLANTs! What will that tell people? He has betrayed his own kind to be with a Natural! That might also spark another war."_

_"Sure, you get her into bed within two weeks, and I'm stuck with Ice Princess who, if I'm lucky, will let me give her a peck on the cheek."_

_"Stop shielding your eyes, idiot, and look at me."_

_"I told you if you touched her a second time, I would shoot you."_

_"I won't let you get away with this anymore! You have already ruined my life, scarred my soul! I will not take it anymore, I will not!"_

And there is some dialogue. ((gasps)) Whoa! I just got the greatest idea ever! Let's see who can name all the people that say what in this dialogue. If you guess correctly, you will get a special mention, and I'll gladly read all your stories and tell others about it. How does that sound? I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier! Gah! Oh, but the one that is five down, that isn't said by anyone you would know, so leave that one out.

Well, the next chappy will be up on the 20th. School is starting soon ((gags)) Meh. Well, you know the drill! Review, ask questions, and ponder! Adios!

* * *

**A/N:** For some unknown reason on which I cannot fathom, I'm not being sent your reviews! It's driving me insane, because I have to check back here, on my story in order to see what you have all said. ((angry eyes)) I don't know what to do so if you have any ideas, please do tell me what Ishould do! 


	8. Wedding Disaster

**A/N:** Hello all! I have updated with my longest chapter yet! Now, I have to answer a few reviewers before I continue with my usual summary of this chapter:

Crazy-Destiny: Your reviews are always short and sweet, so yeah! lol, keep reviewing my story!

RobinAmon: Thank you for your review. lol can't say much more.

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: Your reviews are always good. And just to answer your length question, yes I will be maintaining this length. Hopefully, that is good ((frowns)) I think so. And I'm glad you've stuck with me.

Koala Alolao: Lol, love how you just kinda gave up on guessing ((sweat drop)) jk jk. Anywho, hope you like this next chapter, as I made it long and, hopefully, to answer enough questions.

Digital-Dragon-Master: I thank you for continually giving me positive and upbeat reviews. I love the emotion packed into them. And also, Shinn is extremely traumatized now, yet he comes back in future chapters, getting his revenge. You did get the one guess you had correct, so I thank you for trying! Lol.

TotalAnimeGirl: Stellar has been killed. I hate to tell you that, but Shinn comes back in a later chapter, and you'll see the significance to Stellar's death. Small hint: it has something to do with what he said in chapter 7, about Cagalli looking happy. ((winks)) See if you can figure it out. And yes, I agree with you about Yuuna and Meer. (I prefer to call her that, as in my opinion, it means 'Mirror Image' which she is, sadly) Yuuna died in ep 43? ((eyes bug out of head)) Ack! Really? Damn, I need to see that ep. He gets crushed by a mobile suit, eh? Hahahaha! I can sooo picture that! ((points and laughs at him)) Whose mobile suit was it? Or was it shot down and just 'happened' to land on him. ((bursts out laughing)) Thank you for that little piece of info! Very amusing. ((wipes tears from corner of eye))Continue to review!

Susan: Still totally love your reviews. Personally, I hate the fact of age gap love, because somehow, it scares me. I won't go into details, because everyone has their different opinion. Anywho, you cannot blame Shinn, and I felt horrible when I was typing that part. I really like his character, and I didn't want him to be too traumitized, but if you didn't catch the one area, where I said that Shinn had felt that same happiness with Stellar, then you know that they had had a healthy relationship thus far. And you are the only one who actually tried to guess on what the people said thus far! And: you got the first wrong (answer: cagalli) second correct, third correct, fourth wrong (answer: cagalli, and skipping the fifth) sixth correct, seventh correct, eight correct, ninth correct. So all in all, you did very well; 6/9. Thnx for the review once again.

Melissa: Thank you for your review, did you just start to review my story? ((frowns)) I think so...lol. I try to keep track of the people that keep reviewing, and it's hard sometimes! Anywho, continuing reviewing, because I love it when people give me their feedback! And yes, you got the one you guessed correct. ((grins))

Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: I really hate saying this, but yes Stellar has died. I know you probably all hate me for killing her off so soon, yet I had to, for the sake of my story! Don't hurt me! ((hides)) I think everyone wishes Dearka had pulled the trigger, but that wouldn't have been much fun, now would it? Kira being the Chairman rose a little problem in the plot, yet I've worked it out, so it should be all right. Thank you for you reviews and continue reviewing plz!

Sorelliena: Awsome reviews. Love how they are short :P. You also reviewed every chapter in one day, and that was interesting. Well, I'm glad you tried; you and Susan, (and a few other people who wrote down maybe one or two) are the only ones who actually tried to guess who said what! lol. Well, let's see. You got: first correct, second correct, third correct, fourth was cagalli, so yeah it's correct, fifth...didn't I say leave that out? Lol, anywho, it's incorrect. sixth, correct, seventh incorrect, eighth correct, ninth correct. All in all, you got 7/9, one more than Susan! Good job! Keep reviewing.

xxravenwingxx: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story; I thought maybe the plot was original, and I hoped dearly that no one else had thought it up. But it was stuck inside my head forever, since I started watching Gundam Seed and was driving me insane. And the whole twisting the stuff from the series; never thought to call it that! Lol. That's a good idea though. I never thought it as 'twisting' as much as 'adding my own personal touch'. Also, thank you for all the compliments! And also, I thank you for saying I have good grammer and spelling. Tell that to my English teacher; she thinks I don't know what a period and a comma are ((weird face)). Continue to review my story, because it is much appreciated!

Thank you all for reviewing my story and constantly being with me throughout it all. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you continue to stick with it, as the story becomes more heated now. ((grins)) Now, for my usual summary.

In this chapter, you get to mainly hear about the Wedding, and probably much to your displeasure, how Yuuna gets his way. I will not tell you the significance of that statement, I will let you figure it out by yourselves. lol. Now, Cagalli and Athrun grow extremely close, finally bringing their relationship to the next level, if you know what I mean. Also, many different things are thrown about, many people become confused, and Cagalli sorta loses it somewhat in here. Well, hope you guyz like it! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**Wedding Disaster

Cagalli flopped down on the bed, eyes closed. They had gone to a meeting earlier, and she had experienced the headache that came with talking too much. Athrun had given her some pointers afterwards, telling her that she had done well, and that she was nearer to bringing peace.

Cagalli rolled over and eyed Athrun, who was leaning against the wall, shades discarded and eyes closed.

"Am I lost?" she asked softly.

"What?" questioned Athrun, eyes fluttering open.

Cagalli stood and walked over to him. She looked him straight in the eye and thought about what he made her feel.

"Do you feel anything when you look at me?" she asked.

Athrun thought about this for a little while and looked deep into her golden orbs. "I always feel something when I look at you."

"Tell me about it," she said, moving away. He followed her and sat down beside her on the bed. He was then silent as he thought about the best way to respond.

"Well, when you are this close to me, it seems like I can do anything. My fear seems to disappear and my soul comes awake and notices things it didn't before. I can be myself around you without having you criticizing my every move, without worrying if you will hate who I am. You are yourself around me, so I can be myself around you. I don't realize that I am a Coordinator and you are a Natural. I see us as the same two people, just lost in the world, hoping to find something we need, something we wish to protect." Athrun shrugged. "I guess you make me feel like I am needed, in other places besides the office."

She smiled at him and put her hand over his. He looked down at it, at the ring he had placed on her finger.

"What do you feel?"

Cagalli looked away, staring blankly at the wall. She caught sight of the wedding dress hanging in the closet, and she wished, deeply and truly, that it were Athrun she was marrying instead of Yuuna. She wondered if he thought the same thing; that he wanted to be with her and only her, protecting her from harm. She didn't want to marry Yuuna, but when she had returned, she had found her father, waiting for her in her chambers. He had explained every detail, Athrun present, and had forced Cagalli to agree.

"I wish it was you," she said softly. Athrun looked at the back of her head and she looked back at him, a slight smile tugging on her lips.

"What do you wish was me?" asked Athrun.

"That is was you who had asked me, not Yuuna. That it was you my father had chosen instead of that purple haired freak. I wish it with all my heart, that when I walk down that aisle, it will be you who is at the end, smiling at me and saying the two words that are so dear to a woman." Cagalli seemed to blink, realizing that she had just spilled her hearts desire to the one man that she didn't want to know. Her face heated up and she looked away again.

"You do?"

"Every time I think about it now, yes," she replied looking back into his eyes. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her softly, relishing the fact that she was his; that her heart belonged to him, and his to her.

"You aren't exactly engaged are you?" asked Athrun, standing.

"No…" replied Cagalli, watching him walk to the door.

"Then, let us have one last night before the wedding is officially declared," he said, grinning and locking the door. He then turned back to his princess and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her deeply, before beginning his fun.

------------------------------

(A/N: Use your imaginations people! Mwha! Yes, I have decided that it is time that they have fun with their relationship, and Athrun feels he needs to, so there. And no, I will not be writing a lemon for this section, so please don't ask. I might in the future, so look forward to that one ((looks content)) So yes, use your imaginations and guess what type of 'fun' they are talking about.)

------------------------------

Cagalli woke, eyes blurred and a heavy weight on her hips. She yawned and stretched, moving slightly. She turned her head and smiled at the blue haired Coordinator lying beside her. She touched his hair softly, brushing it away from his eyes. He wrinkled his nose, showing his annoyance at being disturbed. Cagalli kissed his forehead and got up, sliding out from under his arm. She walked to the bathroom; eyes still blurred and splashed water on her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her skin practically glowing. _Sleeping with the one you love does that to you_, she thought. Well, if Kisaka called now, then she couldn't deny the deflowering part. She couldn't really believe it had happened. Everything happened in the span of only two weeks. She had been at the PLANTs for only a week, met the love of her life, had come back to Orb, was about to get married to some blubbering idiot who only wanted power, and had slept with the man of her dreams. It seemed too fast for reason, too fast for reality. What would make this the perfect two weeks would be if she didn't marry Yuuna and married Athrun instead.

She sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the water flow over her skin. She washed her hair, her body, and her face before getting out and towelling off. She then walked back into the room where Athrun was still sleeping, his face peaceful. She wondered if it was always like this, if the men always slept in.

She picked up her organizer and flipped through it, fingering the belt of her robe. She found that she had a meeting in four hours, and another right after. She was about to turn around when she felt powerful hands grasp the belt of her robe and pull. She gasped and pulled it shut as something kissed her neck gently.

"Don't think you can get away from me that fast, princess," Athrun whispered gruffly. She smiled and smacked him lightly on the cheek, which received a pinch on the bottom and a yelp.

"I have a meeting in four hours, Athrun," replied Cagalli, struggling only a little from his insistent hand inside her robe.

"I can be done in four hours," he replied, twirling her.

"You might be, but by then, you would be so worn out that you wouldn't be able to protect me!" she laughed, wiggling against him.

"Hm, we shall see who lasts longer. I bet I can make you squirm, princess, and demand much more from me than you think," purred Athrun, pinching her again.

"And I bet if we get caught, it will be posted all over the news," she replied, sadly. She wanted to spend time with Athrun, hell; she would cancel all her meetings just to be with him.

Athrun sighed and released her. She was right after all; he was just her bodyguard. But now, if Yuuna ever asked if he was more than a bodyguard, he would be able to tell him straight, and laugh in that stupid Natural's face. That one little fact made his face break into a grin.

Athrun hurried around the room, gathering his clothing that had been shed the night before. He glanced at the clock and found it to be only six in the morning.

He watched her finger the belt of her robe softly, a thoughtful expression on her face as he slipped on his pants. He was searching for his shirt when he asked, "When is the meeting? I wasn't paying attention."

"It's at ten," she replied, laughing slightly and tugging on her usual representative outfit. She pulled her wet hair from the towel and sighed. Athrun's broad back was facing her and she walked over, kissing his shoulder. Just as he turned, a knock came at the door.

"Hide," she hissed, and walked out of the room and over to the broad doors. Athrun slid under the bed, pulling his clothes with him.

Cagalli opened the door and felt her spirits die as Yuuna stood there, eyes narrowed.

"I thought I heard voices," he said.

"Just me," she replied, not letting him past.

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?" he demanded, voice strangled.

"Because Alex isn't here. I won't have you in my room without him here."

"You worthless little bitch," snarled Yuuna, lunging forward. He grabbed Cagalli by the neck and pushed her back, until her back hit the wall.

Cagalli struggled against his hands, clawing at them furiously and trying to force words from her mouth.

"Athrun!" she screamed, firmly calling his name. She saw him swiftly moving towards them, eyes intent on Yuuna, fogged with rage.

"What did you just say? Did you just call your Coordinator boyfriend? How can you be with someone like him, when he has been altered? I swear, if you even think his name again, I will personally kill you before the wedding," hissed Yuuna, tightening his fingers.

"She said 'Athrun', asswipe, and she can be with me no matter what I am. And what did I tell you yesterday about touching her?" snapped Athrun, grabbing Yuuna's hand and twirling him, flipping him on his back. Yuuna landed hard, air rushing out of his lungs. Athrun glared at him, shirt still nowhere to be seen.

Cagalli slumped to the floor, holding her throat. She massaged it and gasped for breath, tears in her eyes.

"You almost killed her, you bastard. Now I am going to have to kill you," snarled Athrun, hand reaching to the belt of his pants. He brought forth his gun and tipped off the safety.

"Athrun," gasped Cagalli, spots still in front of her eyes. She struggled to her feet, and walked over to him, falling into his arms. "Don't kill him…you told him you would hurt him…but not kill him until the third touch," she managed, trying to smile.

"But he hurt you badly, my princess. I can't let that go unpunished," whispered Athrun.

" 'My princess'? What is going on here?" shouted Yuuna, hands still covering his head.

Athrun felt his fury bubble over. This sad excuse for a Natural had hurt her, had pushed her against the wall and had tried to choke the life from her body. He could never forgive that and he wished desperately that Cagalli wasn't hanging onto his arm, just so he could break this man's soul and shoot him over and over until he no longer haunted her thoughts. His reply came out sharp; promises of an early demise underlying his words, "She's never going to be yours, Yuuna. You may marry her, but she will remain free. She will always be with someone else, in heart and in soul. Don't think you can get away with marrying her when she doesn't love you. She never will, so I see no point in doing so."

"It will get her away from you," he muttered, standing. He then staggered to the door and slammed it shut, leaving the two, Athrun breathing hard, Cagalli massaging her throat.

"How badly did he hurt you?" demanded Athrun, pulling her to the bed. He sat her down and pulled her hair back, examining her neck. An ugly purple bruise was forming and the handprints were evident.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time," he whispered, pulling her into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"He…hurt me again," she mumbled, nails digging into his back. "I swore I wouldn't let him do that again. Am I truly that weak?"

"You are never weak. You bested me last night, for God's sake! If that isn't strong, then I don't know what is."

"You were just letting me have fun," she laughed, kissing his nose.

"No, I was fighting my damn hardest not let you get the best of me, but you did," he replied, a pout on his lips, but his eyes danced with emerald amusement.

"Liar," she stated before crawling off of his lap. He watched her walk to the bathroom and clenched his hands in pure rage. He had let Yuuna hurt her, after he had sworn to himself that he would never let that type of harm come to her again.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I failed you once again. I hope you can forgive me, because when you do, that bastard is going down, one way or another," he promised, and this time he swore that if Yuuna even touched her, he would have the gun out in an instant and the bullet in that purple haired freaks body before he even had a chance to do anything.

--------------------------

"Imagine, if you will, all the people, living together in peace, with no problems, or worries," said Cagalli, looking at everyone at the table. Athrun stood behind her, eyes narrowed at Yuuna, who sat near the front. "Imagine all the people living for today, living for the future, not in the past. The war is over; there is no longer anything to kill or die for, so we should stop and think." She sighed, standing up taller. She glanced at her knight, who stood in the corner. He nodded to her and she continued, "You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'll bet you I'm not the only one. I say, join us, in this world of the future, where we can live in peace and prosperity; where there are no wives crying over lost loved ones, or children without parents. Coordinators are not our enemy; our enemies are the ones that decide to hurt, who decided that others that are different don't deserve to live. We might as well be killing off religion then."

"How can you say that, Miss Attha, when the man standing behind you has hurt countless others?" stated Yuuna, staring at his future wife. He saw her stiffen and held back a grin.

"This man behind me, he proves my point well. He lives here on the Earth, here where people would kill him at a glance if they knew who he really was, but he chooses to protect someone like me, a Natural. How can you say that Coordinators care nothing for us when this one here, Alex, protects me from harm? How can you say that he has hurt countless others when he chooses to defend those he believes need it the most?" Cagalli stared into Yuuna's eyes, challenging him. She flipped back her hair silently, letting him gaze at the bruise on her neck. "How can you say this, Mr Seiran, when you have hurt more people than this man?"

Everyone seemed to gasp at this accusation and Yuuna's eyes grew wide. Athrun stiffened, thinking this a bold move. He wondered if he would need to fend off the council, but then something happened.

"Miss Attha, do you have proof of this accusation," said one of the men, standing. Cagalli turned her cold gaze on him.

"I would not make this accusation unless I had experienced it first hand," stated Cagalli, her eyes returning to Yuuna's. She saw his mouth open in silent fury and couldn't help but smirk.

"You mean to tell us that Mr Seiran has hurt you in the past?" rationalized one man, standing.

"Have you not noted the bruise upon my neck? Do not say you haven't; I have talked to Alex and he has seen many of you stare. This appeared because Mr Seiran found my association with Coordinators to be upsetting. I would have died this morning–" She let that sink in. "If not for Ath – I mean Alex. He feared for my safety, experiencing first hand the temper Mr Seiran possesses on the shuttle home. He fended him off, tended to me, and even now, he wonders whether or not he should be killing him for hurting a woman."

The eyes of the council turned to Athrun and he nodded slightly, eyes still focused on Yuuna, hand touching the gun at his side. Many of the council members wondered if he was as experienced as what Cagalli had said. He did seem distant, all his concentration pinpointed on Yuuna.

"Since secrets seem to be spilling out now, Miss Attha, then let me reveal something to the council," snapped Yuuna, standing. All eyes were drawn to him, and they were no longer friendly. They were cold, almost murderous. Yuuna didn't notice however. Athrun stiffened, knowing what Yuuna was about to say. "Her bodyguard – the man you know as Alex Dino – is actually someone we are all well aware of. His father has made quite some damaging decisions, some threaten-some towards the PLANTs. This man is none other than Chairman Athrun Zala, Patrick Zala's son."

All hell broke loose then. Every man on the council stood, talking at once and turning his eyes on Cagalli, who was now standing beside Athrun. Her hand was on his shoulder, and he was looking at her, eyes visible above the shades.

"Show them. They deserve to know," she whispered.

Athrun nodded and turned towards the council. He pulled down the shades that hid his emerald eyes and pulled off the wig that hid his midnight blue hair. He glanced at them all and opened his mouth to speak.

"It is true that I am Chairman Zala, but I did not come here to harm any of you. Kira Yamato – as you all know as Cagalli's half-brother – has taken my spot for the time being. I came down to Earth to accompany Miss Attha because I was concerned for her safety. Among you is a traitor, seeking to assassinate Miss Attha and pit war against our already fragile kind. What she says is true – I have hurt many, but I have never, under any circumstances, hurt a woman, like some men I know." Athrun turned his vicious glare on Yuuna. "I warned you before, Yuuna, and my offer still stands. Back out and stay away, as Dearka has said, and you won't get hurt. Touch her again, and I'll make sure you don't live." He then turned on his heel, hand grabbing Cagalli's wrist and pulled her out.

"What have you done, Mr Seiran? You have abused a woman, not to mention the representative from Orb! What has gone through your head?" said one man, eyes glued on Yuuna.

"Not only that, he has angered the Chairman of the PLANTs! Did you not see the protective stance that he held, or the look of defence in his eyes? He cares for her; a Coordinator actually cares for a Natural! This will make headlines!"

"But isn't Miss Attha to be married to _him_?" asked one man, eyeing Yuuna.

All eyes turned to Yuuna, who didn't say anything. "I say she call off the wedding and marry the Coordinator. That would definitely unite the worlds and bring about the peace she claims to want."

"Can a Coordinator and a Natural love each other?" asked another.

"He is the Chairman of the PLANTs! What will that tell people? He has betrayed his own kind to be with a Natural! That might also spark another war!" said yet another.

Yuuna wasn't paying attention. He was shaking with rage, raw, powerful rage, and all he saw in his minds eye was pulling out a gun and shooting the bitch that had accused him, in front of the eyes of her Coordinator boyfriend.

-------------------------------

"Now you've done it," said Athrun, pulling her into her chambers. He sighed and tossed the black wig on the floor.

"I'm sorry. It was not my fault. Yuuna challenged me and I was not about to back down, especially after what he did to me," replied Cagalli, rubbing absently at her throat.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, coming up behind her and massaging her shoulders. She sighed with pure bliss and leaned her head back on his shoulder as he worked out the knots in her back and shoulders.

"Not anymore. That salve you had helped wash away the pain," she replied.

"Lie down and remove the top part of your top," said Athrun. She looked back at him, eyebrows raised. "I'm not going to do anything now, I just want to give you a massage."

"I can't see you doing anything now, not while everyone knows who you are," said Cagalli, removing her top and lying down. Athrun unhooked her bra and began to massage her back, carefully kneading her velvet like skin.

"I still can't believe my cover has been blown, and only after a day on Earth!" sighed Athrun, carefully massaging her neck. He could feel the knots manifesting in her shoulders and neck, and was extremely careful, not wishing to cause her pain.

"If you ask me, I think the wedding is off now. No one in their right mind would want me to marry a man who abuses me," said Cagalli.

"You know what surprises me?" said Athrun. Cagalli lifted her head slightly and he continued, "Yuuna could have said I had done it, yet he kept quiet and listened to your accusations. Not once did he deny them. It just makes me wonder."

Cagalli thought about this, while Athrun massaged the knots away. She then heard a knock on the door and got up, replacing her top. Athrun followed her, not wanting a repeat of last time.

One of the council members stood in front of them, eyeing Athrun and then Cagalli.

"We hate to inform you of this, Miss Attha, but you are still inclined to marry Yuuna, even though we wish to pull you away from him. Your father is the only one who has rights to stop this marriage, but he hasn't come out of his chambers since he last talked to you," The young man glanced at Athrun. "We still do not understand your true intentions Chairman Zala, but we do wish you the best of luck."

Cagalli closed the door softly and then slammed her fist into the wood. It didn't break, nor did it dent, but she was still furious. Athrun wrapped his arms around her and she ranted into his shoulder, teeth clenched, eyes tightly closed in rage.

Outside the door, Yuuna looked at the council member. "How did she take it? And don't look so unhappy."

"You were the one who threatened me, Mr Seiran. I do not see what you will get out of marrying Miss Attha, but Chairman Zala doesn't look like a man to be trifled with. You should be careful, and heed his warning. He cares for her too much to let her go; you can see it in his eyes."

"I will not have my future wife associating with Coordinators. It's enough that I have to deal with her Coordinator half-brother; I will not deal with the Chairman."

"The council will not like this when it happens. They have already ruled that she will not be married to you!"

"I don't give a damn. I will have her, one way or another."

-----------------------------

The day of the wedding made Cagalli wake crying. Athrun was beside her, arms tight around her waist, chest against her back. His breathing was even, hot on her neck and she touched the bruise there lightly. He had been gentle with her last night, not wishing to harm her. She glanced at the clock and saw it to be nine fifteen and yawned, stretched, and untangled herself from his arms. She began her way to the bathroom, but stopped to look at the wedding gown hanging in the closet.

"I still wish it was you," she said, taking a kimono from the closet and going into the washroom.

Athrun's eyes snapped open and he moved slightly, brushing the hair from his eyes. He had felt the sobs rack Cagalli's body and wanted to comfort her, wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right.

Athrun stood, wrapping the sheet around his waist and walked over to her wedding dress. He heard the shower come on, the scream of fury come from her throat. He winced and touched the silken material. Maybe he could call off the wedding. Maybe he could shoot Yuuna and tell everyone he had planned on assassinating Cagalli. Maybe he could bring her back to the PLANTs with him. Maybe…_ Too many maybes,_ Athrun grimaced and picked up his pants and boxers, sliding them on. He then found his shirt and put that on as well.

An insistent knock on the door drew his attention and he glanced at the bathroom door, where Cagalli was showering. Well, he might as well.

He opened the door and was only mildly surprised to see Dearka, with Miriallia behind him. Dearka pushed past him and walked in, fury in his amethyst eyes. Miriallia followed, looking around for Cagalli.

"She's in the washroom," directed Athrun. Miriallia glanced at him and walked away. The shower had ceased the minute Athrun had opened the door.

"What the hell is going on here, Zala? Why are people all of a sudden asking if I know the Chairman? And why do they know who you are? And what is up with Miss Cagalli marrying that purple haired freak!" shouted Dearka. Cagalli walked over to them, hair up, and kimono on. Dearka caught site of the purple-yellow bruise on her neck. "And what the hell is that?"

"Too many questions, Dearka. First of all, I'm protecting her like I said I would. Second, people are asking if you know the Chairman because Yuuna let slip that that is who I am and they know you are a Coordinator. Thirdly, I don't know why Cagalli is marrying him," said Athrun, clenching his fist. _It should be me!_ "And finally, Yuuna did that. He was pissed because she is associating with me."

"Come on Cagalli," said Miriallia, pulling her away.

"She looks different somehow," mused Dearka, eyeing her as she walked. "And it's not because of the whole marrying thing." Dearka turned to Athrun. "And so do you. Let me guess, you, not me, got a girl in bed."

"Dearka," hissed Athrun warningly. He heard the girls laugh from inside the bedroom chambers and looked back at his friend, who was grinning like a fool.

"Sure, you get her into bed within two weeks, and I'm stuck with Ice Princess who, if I'm lucky, will let me give her a peck on the cheek," said Dearka, rolling his eyes. He then smiled genuinely. "I'm glad for you, man. It's easier to be around you since she's been in your life. She seems to make you different; not in a bad way, but a really good one."

"I think I love her, Dearka," said Athrun absently, listening to the girls laughter. That took Dearka aback and he stared at his Chairman.

"You love her? Did I hear you right? You know that's forbidden, Athrun. You cannot, and I repeat, cannot love a Natural."

"And who decided that rule?" he snapped, emerald eyes ablaze.

"Your father."

Athrun grunted. "My father was a fool. I love her, and I will not let her go."

"Does she feel the same way?"

Athrun went silent and again listened to the chatter and laughter of his love. "I don't know, Dearka. I really don't."

--------------------------------

"I can't believe that bastard would do that to you!" exclaimed Miriallia, taken aback by the colour of the bruise on her neck.

"And he would have killed me if Athrun hadn't been here with me," Cagalli replied, letting her hair fall back into place.

"When did you say Yuuna attacked you, exactly?" asked Miriallia, a twinkle in her eyes.

"When? Around six in the morning…maybe a little later."

"Why was Athrun in your room at six in the morning?"

Miriallia burst out laughing at the look on her friends face; one of pure shock and panic. She had caught her!

"You were in bed with him, I am guessing?" asked Miriallia.

"No…" said Cagalli only half-heartedly.

"I can't believe you would sleep with him! You've only known him for, what, two weeks?"

"Yes, but it seems right. We should be together," explained Cagalli.

"Hm, your skin is almost glowing so I have to guess it was good," mused Miriallia, grinning.

"Milly! Stop!" blushed Cagalli and the two girls succumbed to a fit of giggles.

"I feel sort of bad though. Poor Dearka has been trying so hard to be gentleman like, so I will sleep with him. I've let him kiss me once, but only light kisses since then. I'm beginning to think Coordinators are a real catch," laughed Miriallia.

"You say one more thing related to that topic, and I'll hurt you," warned Cagalli.

Miriallia sobered quickly and looked over at the wedding dress. Her eyes turned sad.

"I can't believe you still have to marry that bastard. He should be burning in hell right now. How is Athrun taking this?" asked Miriallia.

"Not well. He's trying to keep up a tough front, but I think if he sees Yuuna place that ring on my finger, he will shoot him," Cagalli sighed. This wasn't right. "For the last few days, I have been wondering. I have the power over my own decisions, so why marry someone I don't care for?"

"Call it off," said Miriallia simply.

"I would love to, but it's in two hours. I can't just call it off."

"Why not? You love another so why should you marry Yuuna when your heart is with someone else, namely, an emerald eyed Coordinator?" replied Miriallia, watching her friends' eyes.

"I do love him…" Cagalli whispered softly. Her eyes grew distant.

Miriallia smiled and looked at her friend, wondering what it felt like. She cared for Dearka; she knew that. But he just wasn't like Tolle. Tolle had been kind, sweet, and caring towards her. Dearka was always joking, and dropping pickup lines like bait. She didn't know if he was just joking, or if he was serious at times. But she did see the care in his eyes when he looked at her, and she wondered if it would still be there, when and if, she made a decision. It was still hard for her to talk to Athrun, knowing he was the one that killed Tolle. But she was slowly getting over it and moving on, like she knew Tolle would want her to. Dearka seemed to want to move on with her, but she wasn't sure if she could handle him.

Miriallia studied her friend, wondering if love was what had given her friend a different look. She seemed lighter, and her skin was vibrant. Her eyes had a soft look behind them; one that Miriallia recognized all too well. She was also smiling more, and her eyes softened considerably when she looked at Athrun. Miriallia wanted to experience that type of love once more, but it seemed to have died with Tolle.

"You should give Dearka a chance," Cagalli said suddenly, bringing Miriallia out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"He cares for you; he's cared for you since the war. I don't see why you don't notice it. He's been wooing you, asking me about you, and for the past while, been living with you," Cagalli turned her golden gaze on her friend. "Love can be found in unexpected places, you just need to know where to look. Right now, I think you're being blind. You need to let go of Tolle and move on; he would have wanted it. Dearka is waiting there for you, at the end of the road. You just need to run into his arms."

"Love has also given you wisdom," grinned Miriallia. Cagalli smiled slightly and went back to thinking.

_She's right, you know,_ said the voice in her head.

_**I can't just all of a sudden show an interest in him!**_

_And why not?_

_**Because it's Dearka. I've been cold towards him for the past two weeks.**_

_Well, defrost and throw yourself at him. Take him by surprise._

_**Why am I listening to you?**_

_Because I am your mind and I am right. Now, do as your friend says and do as Tolle would want you to do. You know he would be happy that you found love again._

_**Love is a strong word…**_

_You don't have to use it yet, but you do care for that blonde haired dummy. Now, do it!_

Miriallia sighed, wondering where that conversation in her head had come from. She had only done that once, and that had been during the war, when Dearka had asked if she had wanted to eat lunch with him. She had thought about it for a good long time, receiving an odd look from Dearka, but she had finally sat down with him.

"The wedding is soon. I…have to ask Athrun to leave," said Cagalli, biting her lip. Once again Miriallia was brought out of her thoughts and she jumped at Cagalli's sudden words.

"You're still going to marry him?"

"If my father wishes it, then yes," said Cagalli, turning away.

_She's making a mistake._

_**I know that, but does she?**_

_She should take what she has got and run with it, as fast and as far as she can. Why throw away something like that if only to suffer?_

_**Point well taken. Now, go away and don't come back until I need a decent conversation with myself.**_

----------------------------------

Athrun walked silently down the hallway, brooding. Cagalli was really going to go through with this! He couldn't believe it; it just wasn't possible.

Dearka sighed and opened the door, Athrun following him. Miriallia had stayed behind, as she was to be the maid of honour. Dearka closed the door and went to sit down on the couch, running his hand through his unruly blonde locks.

"I still can't believe she's going to go through with this!" snapped Athrun.

"She's doing what she thinks is right," began Dearka.

"How can it be right if it's not me?" interrupted Athrun, eyes ablaze.

"Why don't you tell her then?" asked Dearka.

Athrun shook his head, mind racing. He needed to do something to get her to see how much he cared. Wait… "That's it. I can ask her how she feels about me. I can ask her about her feelings at the wedding."

"You really think that'll work?"

"Why not? It's the perfect plan!"

"Have you thought of all the possibilities?"

Athrun stopped and looked at his friend. "All the possibilities?"

"Yes. Have you thought about her response? And how Yuuna will respond for that matter?" asked Dearka softly.

Athrun went silent, eyes wide. He turned away, not wanting Dearka to see the tears that filled his eyes. What if she didn't feel the same way?

Athrun walked towards the door, ignoring Dearka's call. He opened it and slammed the door, walking down the hallway. He quickly donned his sunglasses and walked outside, shadows from the clouds covering the sky playing with his vision. He walked over to the small bench in the middle of the park, the area where his love and that purple freak where to be married. He didn't know what to do. It was too surreal, like something from a horror book.

"Athrun?" called someone from behind him. He turned slightly and was shocked to seem Cagalli walking towards him, her wedding gown on. He gasped and covered his eyes. It was bad luck for someone other than the maid of honour to see the bride…or something like that.

"Cagalli, you're supposed to be getting changed! And why are you out here in your wedding gown?" asked Athrun.

"Stop shielding your eyes, idiot, and look at me," said Cagalli. Athrun brought down his hand and stared openly at her. The gown was elegant, strapless and beautiful. It clung to her in all the right places, and was long enough to hide her feet, but short enough that it didn't drag. Her hair was up and gelled, making it look soft, yet simple. Her makeup made her look flawless and Athrun walked forward, lifting the veil that covered her face.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, staring into the depths of her eyes. She smiled slightly and leaned into his palm as it caressed her cheek.

"Why can it not be you?" asked Cagalli.

"I don't know. Have you talked to your father?"

Cagalli shook her head. "I've knocked on the door, I've called to him, and I've even threatened him, yet he doesn't answer." She looked up at him. "What do I do? I don't want to marry Yuuna."

"How long until the wedding?" asked Athrun.

"An hour. They're setting up over there now," Cagalli pointed to the secluded spot scheduled for the wedding. Athrun sighed.

"You should be getting ready."

"Athrun?"

"I'm sorry." He turned and walked away, not wishing for her to see him cry, or letting her see his sorrow.

-------------------------------

Cagalli sat in her room, eyes downcast and fingering the ring Athrun had given her. She wondered if he was still with her and sighed as she thought about why she was doing this.

She stood slowly and walked over to the door. Opening it, she stepped out and made her way down the hallway, to her fathers' room. She knocked softly on the door, yet no answer was given. She pulled a key from the bodice of her gown and inserted it into the lock. Turning it, she opened the door.

"Father?" she called. Still no answer. She walked inside and flipped on the light. Someone sat near the window, their back to her. She walked over and touched their shoulder, and stared into the dark eyes of Yuuna.

"What – what are you doing here?" she stuttered, stepping back.

"I knew you would come here, hoping to call off the wedding," said Yuuna coldly. "Your father is safe; don't worry about him. I suggest you worry about yourself."

Yuuna stepped forward and grasped her hand, pulling at the ring on her index finger. She fought against him, and he brought back his hand, slapping her cheek. She went limp and he slipped the ring off.

"You will not associate with Coordinators if you are to be my wife," said Yuuna, walking back to the window. Cagalli put her hand to her cheek and stared as he opened the window and tossed the ring out.

"You know it is not good for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," whispered Yuuna, looking back at her. Cagalli turned on her heel and ran, trying her damn hardest not to cry.

_It's not fair! _Cagalli rushed down the hallway, back to the room. She collapsed onto the bed and stared into her pillow, remembering the memories it carried.

"I will not marry you, Yuuna. Instead, I shall kill you," growled Cagalli, sitting up.

------------------------------------

Athrun walked towards the ceremony, where he could see Yuuna standing, a grin plastered on his sickening face. Athrun fingered the gun at his waist, wondering if his plan would work. He had found Cagalli's ring and wondered why she had thrown it away. After his talk with Miriallia, however, everything seemed to change.

-**_Flashback_**-

"_I don't want her to marry Yuuna, but I have no choice. She has decided this," said Athrun, pacing. He held the ring he had given Cagalli and was staring at it, wondering._

"_You know the truth, I presume?" asked Miriallia, combing her auburn hair. She was wearing a teal dress, with strips of red across the bodice. She looked stunning, really._

"_The truth? You mean; the truth that she wishes it was I? Yes, I know about that," said Athrun, stopping._

"_That's not what I mean," sighed Miriallia, standing. She walked over to the blue haired Coordinator and put her hand on his shoulder. "You have something precious, Athrun, don't throw it away. You should be running with it, as far and as fast as you can. Don't throw something as precious as Cagalli away; it only leads to suffering."_

_Athrun looked up at Miriallia, emerald meeting crystal blue. She smiled at him and moved away, glancing at the radio. "You have heard Lacus's song, 'In The Quiet Night' I assume? Do you not find it appropriate for this situation? Radio on."_

_Lacus's voice rang through the room and Athrun listened to the soothing words, thinking back to his first meeting with Cagalli. It seemed like Fate, and Fate always had a way of getting what it wanted._

"_Thank you, Miriallia," he said, kissing her forehead before turning and leaving._

"_Maybe I should follow my own advice," she said softly as the door closed._

-**_End of Flashback_**-

She was right after all. He needed to clear things up, and what better way then to humiliate a pitiful Natural as well?

He stood in the back row, eyes darting from behind the glasses he wore. Yuuna was standing with his back to him, and he saw Miriallia at the entrance to the aisle. She looked at Athrun and then waved to someone behind him. Dearka smiled and waved slightly, then walked over to Athrun.

"What's the plan?" he whispered as everyone stood to greet the bride.

"Take down the bodyguards while I ask Cagalli the question. Then, get the Destiny ready; I want out of here as soon as I am done," explained Athrun. "Oh, and take Miriallia with you. She wants to come, I know that much."

The music started and Cagalli walked out, eyes stone cold. Athrun watched her walk by, and slowly made his way forward, wandering through the people that crowded the small space. Dearka was on the side, softly taking down the bodyguards one at a time. He reached the platform and moved behind it, shielding himself with people. He then proceeded to take down the other side of bodyguards. He gave Athrun a thumbs up and slipped out the door.

"We are gathered here today, to join this two people in matrimony," said the pastor, smiling. The heavens, however, threatened the wedding with a clash of thunder. Athrun winced and pushed farther forward.

The pastor turned to Yuuna, "Do you, Yuuna Roma Seiran, take this woman, Cagalli Yula Attha, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad forsaking all other to love, honour, and cherish for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Yuuna without hesitation.

"And do you, Cagalli Yula, take this man, Yuuna Roma Seiran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad forsaking all other to love, honour, and cherish for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

Cagalli looked at Yuuna, at his dark eyes and pitiful face. She then saw the crowd part as Athrun stepped forward, eyes pleading.

She sighed and felt Yuuna's piercing gaze travel over her skin.

No.

I will not marry you, Yuuna!

You will not take me away from what I truly want!

You instead will suffer what you so deserve!

"Miss Attha?"

"No," she said shortly, looking directly at Athrun.

"What?" hissed Yuuna.

"I will not marry you, Yuuna. Not now, not ever," she said, tossing the flowers she held at him.

Thunder clashed and lightning raced across the heavens, and Cagalli remembered the night Athrun and she had met. It was on a night just like this that she had saved him from the three men.

"You cannot call off the wedding! You are obligated to marry me!" snapped Yuuna, grabbing her wrist.

A loud bang was heard and people screamed. Athrun stood, glasses discarded and gun held at eye level. Yuuna jumped back, hand covering the hole the bullet had ripped in the sleeve.

"I told you if you touched her a second time, I would shoot you," said Athrun coldly.

Cagalli looked down at him and then looked at Yuuna. Yuuna struggled to his feet and looked around for his bodyguards. They were all gone, either on the ground or leaning against the wall, unconscious.

"A new development has arisen at this calm wedding. It seems the bodyguard of Miss Attha has shot Mr Seiran!" said one news reporter, the camera focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Yuuna moved forward, eyes focused on Athrun. Cagalli turned her head to look at Yuuna and Athrun saw the bruise on her cheek and his fist clenched.

"Did I not warn you, Yuuna? I told you, if I found one bruise on her, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you," exclaimed Athrun, gun aiming higher on Yuuna. He froze.

"Athrun," she said, looking at him. "Why are you here? I thought you didn't care."

"I need to know something, before you make the biggest mistake of your life," replied Athrun.

"You will not have her, Zala. You know it is forbidden, so I don't understand why you are doing this," said Yuuna.

"Cagalli, answer me this," said Athrun, drawing her eyes. He still held the gun pointed at Yuuna, but it lowered slightly. "Do you love me?"

Cagalli's eyes widened and so did Yuuna's. "A-athrun?"

"Please, I must know. If you do love me, like I love you, then leave this ass behind and come back with me to the PLANTs. If you don't," Athrun looked away, "then I will leave you with him."

Cagalli bit her lip, thinking back to her conversation with Miriallia. She turned to Athrun, and whispered, "It must have been Fate that threw us together. Yes, Athrun Zala, I do love you."

Yuuna, furious and confused, spoke up then, eyes ablaze with fury.

"This is just rich! A Coordinator, confessing his love for a Natural! And the Natural turns around and does the same!" barked Yuuna, pulling a gun from one of the men that had fallen. He easily fired, and the gun flew from Athrun's hand. His eyes grew wide and he backed up.

"Don't think I haven't seen what you two have been doing. I ignored it, hoping it would just go away. You kept at it though, becoming her bodyguard. I saw the possessiveness in your eyes at the party two weeks ago and it still hasn't left, it's just grown stronger. I want you dead, Chairman, even if I have to do it myself." Yuuna raised the gun and smiled, a slow smile. "I know what you two have been doing these past two days as well. Don't think me for an idiot; anyone who has ears can tell. I don't like my woman being deflowered by a Coordinator, much less when she belongs to me." Yuuna smirked at the look that crossed past Athrun's face; one of pure hate and disgust. "You will pay, Chairman, for taking her from me and I can only think of shooting you, over and over, in front of your beloved Cagalli as fit punishment." The resentment in Yuuna's eyes; the pure hatred, brought tears to Cagalli's eyes as he raised the gun and his finger began to pull the trigger.

Not again! Not this time!

"No!" screamed Cagalli, dropping and flinging out one leg, catching Yuuna on the thighs. He buckled and fell backwards, gun going off. It grazed Athrun's right shoulder and he fell hard. Cagalli jumped up and stomped hard on Yuuna's wrist with her heels, pinning his hand while she picked up the gun.

"This is all your fault," snarled Cagalli, picking up the gun. Yuuna pulled his hand to his chest and began to cradle it, a whimper in his voice. "First, you try to marry me when I am half your age. Second, you beat me because I have a Coordinator half-brother. Then, you think it's your civic duty to pull me away from those I love and purposefully take away my ring, which is dear to me." Cagalli pointed the gun at Yuuna, eyes ablaze. "Finally, you try and shoot Athrun, the only one who has actually cared for my well-being, the only one who finds it in his busy life to pull me along with him."

"Cagalli!" said Athrun, scrambling to his feet. He rushed forward.

"I won't let you get away with this anymore! You have already ruined my life, scarred my soul! _I will not take it anymore, I will not!"_ she screamed and pulled the trigger.

_**To Be Continued...  
**Next update:  
26/08/05

* * *

_

**A/N: **And again this concludes another chappy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Yes, Athrun and Cagalli had extreme intimate moments, yet I thought it was time. Above, I told you Yuuna got what he wanted, and he did. He said he wanted another wedding, and he got one, yet at his expense. He's been yelled at by Cagalli, threatened by Athrun, and soon, he _might_ even be dead. Yeah! Hopefully, though, you caught my little 'might' thing. Rest assured, he will die, but I have yet to decided when...if now, or maybe later? Now, you might be questioning what Athrun meant by 'Destiny' when he told Dearka to go get it prepared. One, it is not the mobile suit as in GS Destiny. It is a different thing all together, the 'New Technology' they had been working on. I shall not tell you what it is though. Hehe. Evilness, I know.

Now, the next chapter is six days from now, on the same day school starts ((gags)) Save me! So, my updates may be a little spaced out after that, just so you all know. School is a bitch, and I heard grade ten is a drag ((sigh)).

So! Onto the previews! You didn't think I would forget those, did you? Lol. Well, the next chapter is called _Destiny_ and is actually a very interesting chapter. ((winks)) I'll make it just shy of this one, maybe about fourteen pages on word? Or maybe seventeen, like the one I posted before. Anywho, here are the previews:

_"He cannot die like this! Bring him back to life, Athrun! I want to kill him again!"_

_"You want me, yet you hate me. Is that why you erected the barrier? To protect against what you are afraid of?"_

_"You've made a weapon like_ this

_"They followed us on my command and finished preparations down on Earth. I wanted to test its compatibility on Earth and so far it has proved useful."_

_"I think it would be amusing to see you in a skirt."_

_"What the hell is the matter with you?"_

_"Well, I'll just leave you two to go at it - er - I mean to find some decent clothing."_

_"She must be Lord Uzumi's daughter. I heard she has a wicked temper."_

_"Do you not realize we are not in private? These people have yet to see the news, so stop pushing it Cagalli, or, by God, I will leave you out here in a life pod!"_

And so there are the previews. Now, since lack of guessing ((sad look)) took place on the last chapter, you don't have to send me your answers to who says what. But if you want to try; go right ahead.

So, that is all I must say! Just so you know, there are four more chapters, including the epilogue, to come, and I will be asking all of you an important question soon, so be ready! And do read the A/N for it, because I will need to know the answer. More details will come later. Now, review, ponder, do anything, while you wait for the next update!


	9. Destiny

**A/N:** Ack, this chapter was just begging me to finish it so I had to! ((notes everyone looking)) Don't look at me like that, I do not talk to my computer. Sorry, lack of sleep driving me crazy. I couldn't sleep because I wanted to get this chapter done and everytime I closed my eyes, I pictured all the scenes and just had to boot up my computer. Ack! I think I'm going crazy!

((Laughs crazily)) Man, I really do think I've gone crazy! Just not even five seconds ago, I wrote a twelve page epilogue to the story, without finishing the chapter that leads up to it ((sheepish look)) Awkward I must say...Now I have to follow up! Damn it...ho hum, what to do! Ack!

So, first things first, just wanted to say that I was mildly surprised that so many people took an interest in guessing when I said there was a lack of it in the last chapter. Made me laugh tho. Here are your reviews answered!

The Angels' Princess: Sorry, I won't die ((looks odd)) Don't really know why you said that, but that's okay. Now, Cagalli had to go through with the wedding (or almost) because she feared that if she didn't her father would die. And thank you for the admiration comment ((beams)) Don't get much of em.

Anon: Thnx for the support ((eyebrow raise)) Lol. Well, we have really evil teachers at our school, who just enjoy making the grade 10's lives living hells. ((sighs)) Relaxing...I've been relaxing all summer vac and I'm going crazy! Well, keep reviewing!

Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: I think everyone was a little mad that I killed off Stellar so fast ((cringes)) But it had to be done! And I think everyone wil be content with how I killed off Yuuna. Now, onto your guessing! 1. correct 2. Dearka 3. Miriallia, so correct 5. correct. 6. Athrun 7. Dearka so correct 8. Some person I made up :P 9. correct! You got 6/9, awesome score! lol, keep reviewing!

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: I'm glad you like the plot! And about your chapter question, there are two more chapters, including the epilogue, and in the next chapter (or I might even put it at the bottom) is the big question I must ask **ALL** my reviewers. Lol, actually, like I will explain, Destiny wasn't excatly the Mobile Suit in SEED Destiny; I modified it. Keep it up!

IYGU: Hello! I think this is the first time I have put you on here! Sorry I didn't catch your latest review before I updated; I would've put you on there and answered whatever questions you had. Now, onto the guessing! 1. correct 2. Dearka, not Yuuna. 3. Miriallia. 4. correct. 5. correct. 6. Athrun. 7. correct. 8. Actually, you're really close! It was this person I made up to amuse me. 9. lol yes correct. Athrun does say those things, especially when around Cagalli!

Digital-Dragon-Master: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully this one you will enjoy as well? And as for your guesses, you forgot number 9, lol. Anywho. 1. correct. 2. Dearka. 3. Miriallia. 4. Athrun. 5. It was Athrun, so correct. 6. Athrun. 7. Dearka, so correct. 8. Well, you were close! It was an Earth Alliance person...I think... and 9. Athrun! Keep reviewing and keep being emotional in the reviews!

Now, onto my summary. This chapter mainly deals with Destiny. Like I said in my last definition, it is not the mobile suit from GS Destiny, though you might think it has similar characteristics. Now, Cagalli sorta loses it here, there is a big intimate moment (yes I put it in writing, but it ain't a lemon so don't freak) You find out what the 'New Technology' Dearka and Athrun were talking about in previous chapters is, and Cagalli gets to scare people! Yeah! So, read on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
**Destiny

"Cagalli!" cried Athrun, rushing forward, dodging through the Naturals that were screaming. He was almost to her when the shot was fired.

She dropped the gun and fell, crying, into a heap. The rain came then, pouring down in buckets as Cagalli looked up and let it wash over her face.

Yuuna touched the wound on his chest, eyes glazing.

"So…this is what the pain …that I inflicted upon you…feels like," he coughed and a slight smile tugged on his lips. "Now…I know how you felt, Cagalli…Forgive me," He coughed again and the breath left his shattered lungs. His head slumped to the side and his dead gaze focused on Cagalli.

"You bastard!" she screamed, hands trembling as she tried to get to her feet. She failed and fell back down, legs crumpling. "You cannot die happy! Not after all the pain you have inflicted on me! Why did you die with your life complete!"

Athrun slowed as he neared Cagalli, watching her wedding dress cascade around her form. He saw her hands tremble and he desperately wanted to hold her.

He turned when he heard something behind him and found Dearka and Miriallia standing in the archway, watching them. Miriallia's hand was over her mouth and there were tears in her crystal eyes. Dearka had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his side. She didn't protest, but instead moved closer to him, holding his hand tightly.

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered, carefully kneeling beside her. "Come on, we have to go."

"He died with his life complete! Why? Why does he get to escape while I'm stuck here, suffering?" cried Cagalli, looking up at Athrun. She was pissed, her eyes molten fury.

"Hush, we have to get you out of here," Athrun said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away and stumbled to her feet. She nearly fell, but Athrun caught her, and she leaned heavily on him, not trusting her legs. Athrun put his hand under her legs and picked her up. She let her breath leave her with a hiss and stared back at Yuuna, his body being washed by the rain.

"Athrun," called Dearka. "We have to go. Kira's waiting with Lacus."

Athrun nodded and hurried down the aisle, ignoring Cagalli's protests. He didn't notice the news crew, catching the whole moment, or the fact that the bodyguards were coming around. He only noticed the blonde in his arms, the feeling of her trembling and trying not to cry.

"He cannot die like that! Bring him back to life, Athrun! I want to kill him again!" she shouted. Athrun shook his head and walked past Dearka and Miriallia.

"She…shot him," whispered Miriallia, eyes still watering. Dearka stared blankly at Yuuna's body and then looked at the scared girl beside him.

"She wanted to be free," said Dearka. Miriallia nodded, and pushed closer to him, her skin cold from the rain that poured down upon them. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and kissed her forehead softly before steering her away from the scene. She followed after her, her fingers still intertwined with his.

Athrun was standing by the shuttle, Destiny. He was staring up at it, the rain still pouring down on his midnight blue hair. Cagalli was hitting him softly, all her strength gone. Her eyes were dry though; all her tears spent in the last two weeks. He was ignoring her rants, ignoring her demands and looking at the shuttle.

"She wanted to be free," repeated Miriallia, pulling Dearka, and the jacket, closer to her. "Why did she go through with it anyway?"

Dearka sighed and stopped, pulling Miriallia to his chest. He hugged her tight and pulled her back to look at him.

"I want to ask you something before we get on the shuttle," said Dearka. He took a deep breath, "Am I a rebound?"

Miriallia looked shocked, eyes wide. He thought he was a rebound?

_Answer the question._

_**You again! What are you doing talking to me again?**_

_I'm making sure you don't make the biggest mistake of you life. Take the advice your friend Cagalli gave you and tell him he isn't! Or…are you afraid of the commitment?_

_**I'm…not sure. Part of me wants to say no, and another wants to say yes. Tolle is dead, he's never coming back, I know that, but I still can't get over it. What do I do?**_

_We're the same thing, except I'm the invisible being inside your head. Now, think this through. Tolle is gone, Dearka's here. Choose now: your life alone, or with someone who cares for you._

_**But he's a Coordinator!**_

_Athrun is a Coordinator, yet Cagalli still admitted that she loves him. Now, choose!_

Miriallia bit her lip and closed her eyes, thinking of all the times Tolle had held her. She then imagined the same thing, but with Dearka. He had been gentle, not pushing her too much to let him touch her. He had made her laugh, comforted her when she cried, and was easy to talk to, more than Tolle was.

"No," she whispered. Dearka raised an eyebrow and she opened her eyes. Smiling at him, she said, more boldly, "You are not a rebound; you never were. I've…been stupid, keeping up an icy wall between us. I want to apologize."

Dearka sighed and whispered, "You want me, yet you hate me. Is that why you are erected that barrier? To protect against what you are afraid of?"

Dearka shook his head at his own question and gazed at her with a slight smile before gently kissing her, lips lingering, but pulled away before it became deeper. He then released her and walked over to Athrun and Cagalli. Miriallia stared after him in shock, his words echoing in her head.

_It's true you know. You do want him, yet you are afraid of what he will bring to your life, what he will fill that Tolle could not. _

_**No!**_

_Liar. So you decided?_

_**I don't know.**_

_Then, what was that all about? You told him he wasn't a rebound, yet you still aren't sure? Man, you're stubborn, but I am your mind, so I guess it runs through us._

_**What should I do?**_

_Well, he understood you when you told him he wasn't a rebound, so, you're half way there. Now, just work on it._

_**But does he care?**_

_If he didn't care then he wouldn't have asked if he was a rebound, nor would he have said you were afraid of him, now would he? I'm going to have to leave you, to think on your own, seeing as how you're not listening to me._

Miriallia sighed and shrugged deeper into the jacket. She then wandered over to the other three. Cagalli had finally worn herself out; she had nestled against Athrun's neck and was sleeping, eyes closed tightly. Athrun was talking softly with Dearka.

"We need to get back to the PLANTs, quickly. This wedding was a disaster, and we need to get away fast. Lord Uzumi has most likely heard all of it by now." Athrun sighed.

Dearka nodded slightly, eyeing the blonde girl in Athrun's arms. Her dress was drenched, and mud splashed up the sides. Her veil was nowhere to be seen, and her makeup had washed away with the rain.

"You're lucky," said Dearka, softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard her, she told you right out that she loves you," Dearka smiled slightly. "It's not everyday that you find your soul mate."

Miriallia stopped in her tracks, noticing the sad, deprived look in his amethyst eyes. She didn't move, didn't breath as she listened to Dearka's calm explanation.

"You have the love of your life in your arms right now, whilst mine doesn't notice my care, or my clues. She is lost in a world of the past, leaving me in the future to wonder. I don't know what to do about it either. She tells me I'm not a rebound, yet she still keeps the barrier intact." He sighed. "How did you do it?"

Athrun shook his head slightly, giving his friend a sympathetic look, "She just needs time. She still hasn't gotten over it in the time she was given."

"It's been four years. How much time do you need?" growled Dearka, fists clenching. "I haven't forgotten her since that day four years ago, when we parted ways on the Archangel. Yet, I fear she has forgotten me." Dearka looked away. "And it's all because you killed her Natural boyfriend. She thought it was I at first, yet she got over it slowly and even became your friend. Why does she hide behind an icy wall with me, yet opens up to you?"

Miriallia felt tears well up in her eyes. He hadn't forgotten her, even for the four years they had been apart. Athrun had looked away and shook his head, confused. Miriallia took a deep breath and walked forward, touching his shoulder lightly. He turned, eyes wide and then coughed.

"We should be going," he said stiffly. Athrun nodded and they walked aboard the shuttle, Dearka taking a set of controls. Athrun lay Cagalli down gently and then moved to sit in the captain seat.

"Chairman Zala," greeted the numerous men aboard the ship. They all stood and saluted him, before returning to their appointed tasks.

"What's so great about this shuttle?" asked Miriallia as she sat down behind the two. Dearka's hands flew over the control panel and Athrun looked over the computer screens.

"It looks like a normal shuttle, yet it isn't," replied Athrun, turning to look at her. "This is the new technology that we have been working on. Destiny, being a shuttle, can also become one of the largest and most adept mobile suits."

"You've made a weapon like _this_?" gasped Miriallia, eyes wide.

"We have two more: Infinity, and Fate. They both transform as well," said Athrun, turning back to Dearka and the rest of the crew. He pulled a keyboard from beside his seat and let his fingers fly over the keys, eyes darting from side to side.

"Two more?" Miriallia sounded faint. She gulped and moved forward. "Is there any way I can help?"

Athrun stopped and glanced at her. "How are you with electronics? Some of our men here are only good at updating certain things."

"Quite good. Remember, Kira went to the same technological school as all the rest of us Naturals. I graduated second to him."

"That's pretty good. Sit, and try and figure out how to get the main weapons up to date," Athrun turned and began to type once again.

Miriallia nodded and folded her dress slightly so she could be more comfortable. Sitting down heavily in the grey seat, she quickly typed in her destination and was mildly surprised to find it so out of date. She began to type, eyes darting like Athrun's, Dearka's and the rest of the crews. Nothing could be heard for minutes, nothing but typing.

Cagalli woke in the silent minutes they were absorbed in and moved forward, eyes roaming over the computers. She noticed Miriallia sitting as well, her fingers flying just a little slower than the rest. Her mouth was moving as she silently typed in the commands.

"Where are we?" asked Cagalli suddenly. Athrun jumped and Dearka stiffened, but then relaxed when he realized it was Cagalli.

"We're aboard Destiny," replied Athrun, looking up at her. "How are you?"

Cagalli shook her head, eyes wavering and then looked at Athrun. "What's Destiny?"

"It's a mobile suit/shuttle," said Miriallia, looking back at the two. "How you feeling?"

"A mobile suit _and_ shuttle?" asked Cagalli, eyes wide. "Is this the technology you were working on?"

Athrun nodded. "Yes. Like I told Miriallia, we have two more suits. The Infinity and the Fate. We need to do some minor updates on some of the weapons, but they are the most adept weapons we have right now."

Cagalli shook her head and sat down in one of the seats, eyes darting from Dearka's computer screen to her own. One of the men beside her cast a sidelong look at her but ignored her for the most part.

"Are we almost ready to launch?" asked Athrun.

"Yes; just need to update one last thing…there. We're ready," replied Dearka. He glanced at Miriallia. "How you doing over there, Milly? Got it under control?"

"Almost done," she replied, not looking up.

"Start the engines. The PLANTs are our destination," said Athrun, eyes gliding over the various computer screens in front of him. He carefully made a few adjustments and nodded. "Let's go."

The shuttle began to move slightly, its dimensions shifting as it prepared to lift off. Dearka moved two more various items to the side and then clicked softly on the button.

"Move all personal to the chambers. Only four may reside in the cockpit of the mobile suit while launching." He looked pointedly at Miriallia, Cagalli and Dearka. "You know which ones you are. All of you, return after we have entered space."

The few men and woman on the bridge nodded and rose from their seats, trekking outside the doors. She watched the dots move and noted them all moving into one room.

"Is everyone where they should be?" asked Athrun. Dearka nodded. "Then, let us get a move on."

The shuttle began to fluidly change, and Cagalli stared in amazement as the whole structure of the shuttle changed into that of a mobile suit.

Dearka than pushed four more buttons before they lifted off. He then typed in various commands and the mobile suit seemed to hover just a few inches above the ground before the jets kicked it. Then, they were flying towards space.

"Change phrase shift armour to heat gel. Quick," commanded Athrun. Dearka nodded and began to type. "How are the weapons doing, Miriallia?"

"They're up-to-date. Just need to update the Destiny's mobile weapons and I'm done," replied Miriallia.

Dearka watched the slow procedure as a coat of blue gel began to form over the thick armour. The room began to heat up as the gel inched forward.

"Can you speed it up?" asked Athrun, noticing Cagalli wipe her hand over her forehead.

"Done," said Dearka, fingers flying and the gel finished its process. Immediately, the temperature returned to normal and Cagalli sighed. Miriallia did as well, shrugging off Dearka's jacket and rubbing the sweat from her arms. Neither Dearka, nor Athrun had a speck of sweat on them.

Fire burned around them, making them look like a comet in the sky. Many onlookers gaped at the bright star, at the sheer size and unnatural appearance of it. One such person tried to zoom in on the fiery mass, yet the glare from the fire damaged the lens. However, one man managed to get a picture and was shocked at what he saw: a blue mobile suit, the size of most shuttles, shooting towards the atmosphere and to space.

They escaped the atmosphere and Athrun immediately sighed. The shuttle had done well in its first attempt at space. He wondered how long it would hold in battle and stood.

"Change the heat gel back to the phrase shift armour and make our destination towards the PLANTs. I want to get there soon," commanded Athrun. Dearka nodded and again began to type.

"I wonder how many people saw us?" mused Cagalli, looking out at the screen. Athrun stiffened and glanced at her.

"Saw us?"

"Well, this thing is huge, the same size as the shuttle we came here on, I would say, and we were burning like a comet. I'm sure everyone in the eastern hemisphere saw us!" replied Cagalli. "Also, I wanted to ask you something. How come it was down on Earth? And how did it get there?"

"You remember the shuttle that we took to Earth?" asked Athrun. Cagalli nodded. "They followed us on my commands and finished preparations down on Earth. I wanted to test its compatibility on Earth and so far it has proved useful."

Athrun walked away, but not before asking Dearka to change the suit back to a shuttle. He opened one of the doors and stepped out. Half the crew he had asked to leave floated back in, taking their seats once more.

"How does it do that?" questioned Cagalli, following him.

"Do what?"

"Well, it was like a normal mobile suit before, with only the cockpit. Now, it's more than just that; it has rooms and a cafeteria."

She nodded to a few soldiers passing by and they stared at her. She was still wearing her wedding dress, and was trailing after the Chairman. Eyebrows raised, they talked in hushed whispers as they floated down the corridor.

"The mobile suit carefully folds all of these compartments into what make up it's arms and legs. If we were to engage in battle, all personal would move to a certain area, and that area would be in the area on the backside of the cockpit. The cockpit can only carry four people at a time, as you had seen. The area is then surrounded with some type of metal – the details are sketchy about the type – and the area is then stronger than that of the mobile suit, making it damn near impossible to break," explained Athrun.

Cagalli nodded, absorbing all the information. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that the Coordinators would be making such weapons. She just didn't know the sheer length they would go to.

Athrun opened another door and floated in. Cagalli, once again following, found it to be filled with food.

"Cafeteria?" she questioned. Athrun nodded and placed his hand on a small pad beside the food dispenser. It noted who he was and then gave him the food he desired.

"Try it. It's the most efficient way to eat," said Athrun, turning away with his food. Cagalli walked cautiously up to the machine and put her hand on it. She was awed as the machine worked and spat out the food she had thought about. She then carried her tray over to Athrun and sat down.

There were few people in the cafeteria, and those few stared. Eyes summing Cagalli up, and the dress that hung from her, they presumed she was a stow away, running from a man whom she didn't love. In some ways, they were right, but they also thought that Cagalli was just another pretty girl, throwing her heart at their Chairman. Instead, Cagalli had captured his heart before turning and giving hers.

"Is there any possible way to find another set of clothes?" asked Cagalli, picking up the burger she had thought about. Athrun raised an eyebrow and she glowered. "I don't like dresses, okay?"

"We have ZAFT uniforms onboard, yet the uniform consists of a skirt," explained Athrun, his eyes laughing at her.

"A skirt? Don't you have any pants, or maybe shorts?" begged Cagalli, desperate now.

Athrun laughed, a deep chuckle and gazed at her. "I think it would be amusing to see you in a skirt."

"Pervert," she growled and tossed a piece of her salad at him. The dressing that was on it smacked him in the forehead and his eyes went wide. He glared at her as she burst out laughing and wiped it from his forehead.

"Now, now, princess, I think you'd be used to skirts and dresses. You are of royalty, are you not?" asked Athrun, trying to hide his grin.

"Why are you so keen on seeing me in a skirt?" fumed Cagalli.

"You should know the answer to that."

"You are a perv."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not as much as you."

Cagalli huffed and bit into her burger again, eyes smouldering yet a small grin tugged at her lips.

Someone coughed behind them and Athrun started. He forgot they weren't alone, where their conversation couldn't be overheard. He looked back at the two soldiers who were blushing bright red and his eyes turned cold. They quickly scrambled to their feet, saluted him, and rushed out.

Athrun turned back to her and found her watching him. In turn, he watched her eyes, searching them with his own, and wondering if she still felt the pain of the wedding. It had all happened so fast. Much faster than Athrun had anticipated. Yuuna was now dead, Cagalli was free, and Athrun was still as confused as hell.

"I know you want to ask me about the wedding, so go ahead," said Cagalli suddenly, jerking Athrun away from his thoughts.

"No – I just–" began Athrun hurriedly.

Cagalli smiled softly, eyes pained. "I had told myself before the wedding, right after I had talked to you, that I would not marry Yuuna, but kill him. Though I can't believe he would shoot a gun at all; he seems like too much of a git to understand that type of weaponry," Cagalli shook her head. "But when the pastor said those words, the words I knew would bind me to that horrible man, I couldn't take it. Then, I saw you. I just couldn't…" She swallowed and looked away. "I couldn't take it. He had hurt me, and I wanted to inflict that pain upon him. But then he died with his life complete," Her fists clenched and her eyes turned to liquid fire. "It's not fair."

Athrun pushed away his plate; appetite lost and stomach clenching. He wondered what would have happened if Cagalli had married that bastard; if she had said those two fateful words that would bind her to the man. His thoughts turned to turmoil and he again felt his stomach turn over.

"Come on," he said, standing. She looked at him questionably, but followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow, don't ask questions," he said, floating down the corridor.

Cagalli stopped and glowered at him and he turned, confusion written upon his face.

"I don't like people bossing me around. You, of all people, should know that," she said through gritted teeth. "Don't start up another war with me, Zala, you won't win."

A soldier passing by, eyes wide, started at Cagalli's sudden words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Chairman Zala, his Chairman, the leader he had so loyally followed, was being talked down to by a Natural, not to mention a girl!

"Cagalli," he said warningly, eyes watching the young man stop not a few inches behind her.

"Don't 'Cagalli' me, Zala. I'm in no mood. I just killed a man, confessed to you, and am slowly becoming pissed about this whole plan to return to the PLANTs. My father is probably worried as hell, and you won't let me find some goddamn clothes so I can change out of this repulsive wedding gown!" she ranted, eyes livid with rage.

"Hush," he said softly, floating forward. He grabbed her elbow and pulled, yet she didn't move. "Cagalli, don't start. You're still in shock over the–"

A reverberating slap sounded through the corridor and Athrun's head snapped to the side. They had slowly drawn a crowd; men and women alike were staring in awe as Cagalli slapped Athrun again.

"You jerk! Don't you dare say I'm in shock! That bastard got what was coming to him and I'm glad I killed him. Now, I can finally stop worrying about it, yet you continue to baby me like I'm…I'm…" Her hands shaking, she lifted her hand to strike him again but he stopped her. Staring into her eyes, he noted the pain and the raging anger.

"You need to calm down right now, Cagalli, or I'll personally toss you off this ship," snapped Athrun, anger boiling through his blood.

"You can't do that to me, Athrun! No matter what you say, I know you would never harm me because you love me too damn much!" she screamed right back, tears swimming in her eyes. She pulled her arm to the side and brought up her other hand, hoping to catch him off guard. He stopped it simply, holding her arms high over her head, away from his body.

"Enough!" he roared, but she didn't cringe, nor did she flinch as all the others did.

"No!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You!"

"I just saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"What mistake? I shot Yuuna, I told you my feelings, and now I'm aboard a ship, surrounded by soldiers and I'm yelling at you in the middle of the freaking corridor!" shouted Cagalli.

One of the female soldiers glanced at the person beside her and leaned over. "Seems like Zala is losing."

"I agree. That chic is tough," replied the other.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she said that he loved her. I didn't know Chairman Zala had a lover."

Athrun, breathing hard, felt something flow through his veins, a resounding desire that refused to die and heightened as he noted her breasts heaving up and down, the dress barely hiding the beautiful skin beneath it, and her eyes molten fury. The familiar beast in his chest gave a slow purr and he swallowed, hoping to mask the desire that he knew was filtering into his emerald gaze.

Cagalli glared, but she couldn't help noticing the hungry look in his eyes and she felt her breath quicken. He was looking at her the same way he had when he had first taken her, and the next day, when he had said he could finish in four hours. This was exactly the same. She tried to pull her arms away, but he held them in an iron clad grip, his mouth a thin line as he fought a losing battle inside himself.

"Don't argue with me anymore, princess. Follow me, now, or I swear I'll toss you over my shoulder," said Athrun through clenched teeth.

Cagalli finally nodded in agreement, eyes staring deep into his, into the familiar pools she lost herself in. He turned, releasing only one arm, and she hurried after him, keeping stride with him. She heard a collective sigh behind her and couldn't help smirk. They had drawn quite a crowd, that was for sure.

Athrun opened the nearest door to them and steered her inside. She followed him in only because of the insistent hand on her wrist. He closed the door, and turned, searching.

"Why did you pick a fight with me in the middle of the hallway?" he hissed, pushing her backwards. She went easily, letting his hands on her waist guide her.

"Because you ticked me off and I wanted to see you squirm," she replied smugly.

Athrun chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. Cagalli felt her pulse quicken. "I can make you squirm in more ways than one, princess, so don't push your luck."

She licked her lips, her heart beating so wildly she was almost positive that he could see it in her neck. She suddenly stopped, and his body crashed into hers, all the hard planes and ridges of his body molding to her soft curves. His hands circled her waist tightly and his lips sought out hers, taking them in hungry desperation to drive the desire from his blood. But it didn't drive it away; it fuelled it.

"Damn," he whispered against her mouth. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his attention back to her. He stumbled forwards, and she nearly fell, only catching her balance when her back hit the wall.

"We shouldn't…" she gasped as his lips left hers and moved to her neck. "Not on the ship…where everyone can hear."

He bit the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck and listened to her groan before pulling away, the hunger still burning in his eyes, his hands squeezing her hips and causing her to lean into him. She looked up at him and felt his mouth descend once more, capturing her in a torment of desire and need.

"No," she moaned against his mouth, trying to push him away. Her arms were weak; legs almost jelly. He didn't give up, only deepened it more. His hands braced himself on either side of the wall as he leaned against her, and she gasped, pulling away.

"Not now, Athrun," she whispered in words barely heard. He looked at her, eyes a mingle of desire and desperation. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to stop the feelings that welled up inside of her.

A sudden knock on the door forced Athrun off of Cagalli. He walked over to the closet and threw it open before someone could walk in. It would have just looked like Athrun was looking for clothing, except that Cagalli's swollen, full lips somewhat gave it away. She fell back on the bed, sighing and the door opened.

"What are you two doing?" barked Dearka, looking over at Cagalli. He then saw Athrun digging in the closet, shifting clothing aside.

"I'm searching for some decent clothing for our princess here," muttered Athrun, trying to sound normal. He had glimpsed Cagalli fall back on the bed and a lump had formed in his throat. Thoughts swarmed in his head, making him have to blink a couple of times to remember what he was doing.

"Oh. Well, we're nearing the Earth Alliance base so you might want to join us soon," drawled Dearka, clearly seeing through Athrun's lies. He leaned against the wall and watched the two through hooded eyes. Athrun was sweating, eyes trying not to glimpse the woman on the bed. He swallowed hard every time his gaze wandered over to her and blinked a considerable amount of times. Dearka couldn't help but grin. Lust was a funny thing.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to go at it – er – I mean to find some decent clothing," laughed Dearka, his hands behind his head as he left the room.

Athrun sighed and leaned his head against the door. He had never felt like this before, never, and it bothered him greatly. He shifted the last few pieces of clothing aside before finding the ZAFT outfit. He tossed it to Cagalli, who caught it and immediately walked over to the door. She whispered a low 'lock' command and then turned, walking back to her place.

She then pulled the soft cords from where the dress was connected to the top and pulled out of it. She shoved the gown away, disgust lining her features and stared at the skirt in her hand with an evil look, giving Athrun a good look at her bottom. Athrun's face heated up and he crossed the room, twirling her. She gave a strangled squeal as his lips found hers.

Needless to say, she automatically melted against him. He felt a streak of male pride, knowing he could do this to her and she would melt whenever it happened.

"Not this time, Zala," she whispered and pushed at him firmly. His hands, however, grasped the front of her gown and he felt it give away.

"You perv!" she shouted, slapping him.

Athrun tried not to stare, really he did, well, maybe just a little, but he didn't want to and was even more panicked when the half naked girl kicked him in the shins. Athrun turned quickly, not wishing to disturb what he knew was already on dangerous waters.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" said Athrun hotly, cheeks burning.

"If you turn around, I swear you'll never see this body, or touch me, again," hissed Cagalli.

He heard the rustle of clothing against skin and didn't move until he saw Cagalli walk by him, hands firmly attached to the bottom of her skirt, pulling at it firmly. Her glare could strike people dead and she took out her anger on Athrun once they were nearing the bridge.

"I told you no, yet you didn't listen. Just for that, you can sleep by yourself tonight, and every night until we reach the PLANTs," growled Cagalli before opening the door. Athrun watched as she stalked in, eyes drilling holes through those that dared look upon her. Athrun sighed and waved a little white flag in his head, smiling slightly at the image.

"Athrun," said Dearka, turning. "The base wants to know who we are. We can't necessarily tell them you're the Chairman."

"I'll do it," grumbled Cagalli, stalking forward. Her face heated as Dearka eyed her, eyebrows raised. He then felt a stinging pain in the back of his head and turned to see Miriallia, hand raised, eyes deadly.

Cagalli sighed and sat down in the Captain's seat, legs slightly to the side and hands resting easily on the arms of the chair. She looked up proudly and then waited for the screen to turn on.

"Identify yourself at once," said the man once he appeared on the screen. Cagalli bit her the side of her cheek in frustration. It was enough that Athrun bossed her around; but she wouldn't – no she couldn't – let this man take over.

"I am Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha. I am on a special mission to the PLANTs and wish for your utmost cooperation. I do know that Orb is neutral and has refused to be aligned with the Earth Alliance, yet I wish for you to let us pass in peace."

The man on the screen seemed to blink several times. "Cagalli Yula Attha? Is she not on Earth, marrying Lord Yuuna?"

Cagalli glared, eyes turning to fire and spat, "I will not marry that bastard in this life time or another. Now, let us pass!"

"She must be Lord Uzumi's daughter. I heard she has a wicked temper," said one of the men softly to the commander on the screen.

"You may pass, Miss Attha. But be aware that we are on the lookout for the Chairman of the PLANTs. It is said that he has made a rushed decision to go to Earth. Please, inform us if you have seen him."

"Last time I saw him, he was being per – I mean, doing work at the PLANTs. He is not there?" asked Cagalli, faking her concern.

She was still utterly pissed at Athrun, forcing himself on her like that.

Ass. Jerk. Pervert. Gah! She wanted desperately to strangle him and it was more than enough for her to keep her temper under control. She looked around, searching for something to throw at him, anything that would cause bodily harm.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching as she talked down to these men as if they were nothing more than dirt.

"No. We lost contact with him once Chairman Yamato took over. If my reports are correct, he is your half-brother?" the man made it a question, and Cagalli clenched her fists.

"Yes, he is my half-brother. Please, cooperate with us, sir, or I will have no choice but to force my way through you," she snapped, eyes dancing with rage.

"Fine, fine, Miss Attha. Please, proceed." The screen went blank and Cagalli sighed softly, relaxing in the chair.

"That _is_ my chair, Miss Attha," said Athrun, coming up beside her. She turned her furious orbs on him and he couldn't help but flinch.

"Do not push it, Zala. I'm in no mood," she hissed, turning back.

Freaking Jerk. She desperately wanted to throw something, or hit him, or anything! A butcher knife would satisfy her desire to kill him at the moment.

Truly, she didn't understand why she was so pissed. She just didn't like the fact that he thought he _owned_ her; that he could take over her at any time he wanted. She also wanted to see how much she could humiliate him, just so she could get revenge for the room incident.

Athrun noted the few people staring and glowered at them. He then sighed and picked Cagalli up in a fluid motion.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed as he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"You're in no position to talk to the Chairman of the PLANTs that way, so I suggest you simmer down in your room," replied Athrun, ignoring her furious fists on his back. He began to walk towards the door.

"You let go of me this instant you bastard, or, for the love of God, I will never, and I repeat, _never_, let you touch me again!" she howled, still hitting him with her fists. He stiffened; he didn't expect her to say anything of the sort, especially on the bridge. He saw Dearka's eyes twinkle with mirth and the eyes of his crewmen weighing him.

"Calm down!" he snapped at her softly. "Do you not realize we are not in private? These people still have yet to see the news, so stop pushing it Cagalli, or, by God, I'll leave you out here in a life pod!"

Cagalli immediately quieted and stopped squirming, letting him take her. She shot death glares at all who passed and was dropped – literally – on the floor of the cabin they had been in before.

"Now, stay in here and be a good little girl while I take over matters you can't seem to comprehend."

That had torn the last thread that kept Cagalli from blind rage. She stood in one fluid motion and carefully smoothed her skirt. She was pissed, now more than ever, especially at what he had called her. But she wouldn't let him see that. Oh no, she would show him what this 'little girl' could truly do.

She walked by him, head held him, eyes cold. She then turned, closed the door behind her and muttered a soft 'lock' before smirking. He pounded on the door, calling her name, yet she said nothing as she walked away.

"Damn you," he muttered, stepping back. He had seen the last thread on her control snap, and had half expected for her to yell at him, but she did no such thing. Instead, she had looked at him like he was dirt, smoothed her skirt, and **locked** him in the room when he had intended to do the same to her.

He raised his foot to slam it against the door when the whole shuttle seemed to shake. He fell backwards, hard, and then the door opened. He stumbled to his feet and was barricaded by people as they poured in. He was pushed back, landing heavily on the bed and stared around. So this was the room used for the persona. Athrun frowned. He needed to get to the bridge before they decided to transform. Not good.

"What the hell just happened?" called Cagalli, opening the door and staggering inside. Her anger defused, she stared in amazement as the Earth Forces sent out their mobile suits.

"New models," grumbled Dearka, typing furiously. Miriallia was at his side, watching what he was doing. He slammed his fists against the computer and then glanced back at Cagalli. "Where the hell is Athrun?"

"Athrun?" asked Cagalli, momentarily stunned. "Damn! Don't transform until I return, understood?"

Dearka nodded, dumbfounded, and Cagalli rushed out, eyes searching frantically for the room on which she had locked Athrun in. Another blast rattled the ship and she was thrown to the side. She hit hard, and felt something crack in her lower calf. She cried out, stunned, and slumped to the ground. The door to her right, just shy of where she was sitting, opened and Athrun stormed out. People were crying for him to come back, yet he paid no heed.

"Cagalli?" he asked, rushing to her.

"Damn leg. I think it's broken," she said softly, touching the tissue just above the wound. Athrun carefully placed his hands on her flesh and felt gently. He found the rebellious bone, yet it wasn't broken, only slightly twisted.

Athrun picked her up quickly and pushed off from the floor. She cringed at the sudden movement and gripped his shirt tightly, eyes shut in pain. The ship suddenly turned to the side and Athrun slammed into the wall, arms wrapped still protectively around Cagalli. She almost screamed when she felt her leg tap against the metal wall, yet said nothing as Athrun once again moved forward.

"Dearka!" called Athrun, opening the door and rushing in. He locked it and nodded to his friend.

"Preparing transformation sequence. All personal report to main room. Will begin transformation in thirty seconds," said Miriallia into the microphone. She then glanced at the screen, where it showed many people huddled into one room. There were a few stragglers, but they quickly moved to the main room and soon Miriallia nodded.

"Commencing transformation sequence. All personal prepare for sudden movement."

Dearka let his fingers fly over the keys and soon the shuttle began to transform. Athrun placed Cagalli in one of the seats and took his position in the pilot seat.

"Dearka, you take over the firing procedure of the Destiny. Miriallia, you take over keeping our weapons in check and equipping them whenever we wish to change. I'll take movement. Now," Athrun's face hardened. "Attack!"

Athrun felt sick at the thought of once again killing people. Destiny flew forward, the movement so fluid that Athrun felt like he was once again making mothers cry, making wives worry, making children parentless. He looked away, afraid that he could see their terrified faces mirrored in the flashing blade of his sword, or the powerful rays that emitted from Dearka's gun as it slammed into the cockpit of the mobile suit.

"Athrun," whispered Cagalli, watching his face change from pain, to horror, over and over again.

---------------------------------------

Back at the Earth Forces base, the men looked on in awe. The mobile suit was huge, taking down as much as ten newly remodelled Strike Daggers' in one swipe. One commander couldn't help but gawk openly at the screen. The Princess of Orb had warned them, but for their shuttle to become a mobile suit…?

"Commander! What should we do?" asked one frantic man, his face popping up on the screen.

"Call all forces back! Let them pass! By God, let them pass!" screamed the commander, scared and confused. "And get Miss Attha back up on the screen!"

Cagalli's face appeared on the screen, her jaw set, eyes determined.

"I warned you, yet you chose not to listen," she said coldly. "Do you still wish to lose some of your men, or are you going to cooperate and let me pass?"

The commander knew his face was a mask of pure shock, pure horror. He watched as two more of the new mobile suits went down and grimaced.

"Pull back! Let them pass without fuss," snapped the commander.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, and the commander felt his face pale as he saw a certain blue haired young man step up to her before the screen was terminated.

"She wouldn't…"

---------------------------------------

Cagalli slumped once they had passed by the Earth Forces base. She was tired, scared (though she wouldn't mention that to anyone!) and not to mention in pain.

Dearka changed the mobile suit back and then leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. Miriallia sighed heavily and let her hands rest on the keyboard, eyes momentarily shut.

Athrun looked down at the young blonde and then carefully picked her up. She didn't protest, nor did she fight as he carried her out.

"Your hurt," he said simply when she gave him a questioning glance. He carried her down the hallway and into a small medical room. Placing her on the chair, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out gauze, two red pills and a small vial.

"What's in the vial?" she asked, eyeing the green liquid.

"It's to stop the pain," replied Athrun, as he carefully dropped to drops onto her skin. "And these pills will help subdue it when the liquid wears off."

Cagalli nodded and swallowed the two little red pills and immediately she felt sleep pang at her brain.

"You…gave me sleeping…pills…Zala. Really...strong...ones," she managed before she slumped over his outstretched arm, fast asleep. He smiled down at her form as he gathered her up in his arms and carried her back outside.

He made his way to a cabin connected to his own and placed her gently on the bed. Removing her hat and shoes, he pulled the blanket to her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, princess. Everything will be all right in the morning."

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
31/08/05_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I hope you all loved this chapter! I made it all purdy and long! ((grins like a little kid))

Now that I have successfully (and hopefully) answered the questions and responded to the guesses, you will now see the latest to my purdy next chapter (second to last) It's called... **_Meer's Hasty Decision. _**Now, now, what could that mean? Instead of giving you some dialogue, I shall give you the first two or three paragraphs of the chapter! Just to warn you, it's a dream, yet I shall use bold italics okay? Tell me if you like it!

The first part to the chapter Meer's Hasty Decision...

**_No street lights showed the path on which he travelled; no stars or moonlight shone on the pavement beneath his shoes. But he knew where he was going; he knew what he must do. And he needed to do it soon, or something precious to him, more precious than his own life, would be lost to him forever._**

**_Suddenly, he heard the footfalls cease and paused, curiosity overcoming his common sense. Looking back, he noticed nothing but darkness. Darkness that seemed to swallow the little light that came from the windows farther into town. He felt fear slid up his back and make his breathing ragged, as he turned, eyes widening._**

**_Something ahead made him quicken his steps and soon he was full out running. His strides brought him deeper into the darkness he so despised; yet he knew he was almost there. He could hear the screams, hear the ragged breath. Just a little farther._**

**_Bursting from the fog, the light that shone directly on his face blinded him. He shielded his eyes and gazed in horror at the sight in front of him. Two woman stood, one with cold eyes and a gun pointed at the temple of the other. The other looked frightened and her eyes widened in relief as she saw him._**

**_The young woman with the gun turned to him, eyes wild, teeth bared in a snarl. She pushed off the safety on the gun and made the other woman walk forwards, towards him. She then made her kneel and stare into his eyes. Chuckling softly, she brought his furious gaze to her and he saw her smile._**

**_"I wanted to be yours, yet you turned me away! I did everything for you, but now it's too late. Too late for you, too late for your little Natural girlfriend. Say goodbye!"_**

**_The trigger was pulled._**

**_The gunshot echoed throughout his mind and he felt a scream erupt from his throat as his heart shattered._**

**_"Cagalli!"_**

Now whatcha think? I love it, but I need feedback! Well, you know the drill, review, tell me all your purdy opinions and I shall work my butt off in school and on this lovely story!

OOO Almost forgot! The question I must ask all of you before you review! **WOULD YOU LIKE A SEQUEL AFTER THIS STORY ENDS?** It would be R/M rated, yet I need to know your opinions! **SEND IN YOUR ANSWERS! **Please tell me! Adios!


	10. Meer's Hasty Decision

**A/N:** Ahoy all! Currently, I am majorly angry because I just happened to catch ep 45 of GSD and I still can't believe that Cagalli would give up on Athrun like that! Makes me want to strangle her! Gah! And then she just tells Meyrin to watch over Athrun. Again, I wanted to strangle her. Why would she do this? Why, why, why? Actually, why would the director do this? How could they let this happen! ((threatens director with knife)) They better hope that they keep Athrun and Cagalli together at the end or some serious riots will ensure ((grumbles)).

Anywho...Thank you for the reviews! I made it over a hundred! Goal achieved! ((pumps fist in victory)) Now, I would like to answer a few reviews, some that amused me.

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: The last chapter was a little...odd. I just couldn't put it all together! Ack! But, don't worry, they don't use the Destiny, Infinity and Fate anymore (seems the technicians made a few errors and they blew up when they got shot in Mobile Suit mode :P) Lol. Sorry. So yes, actually, I just figured out that I'm adding another chapter, and an epilogue to this one (so it should be around...12? Better I hope :P) Keep on reviewing!

Omi: LOL. I never thought anyone would actually think about my explanation. Yes, I know the whole Destiny chapter was a little messed, but I liked it none the less. This was what I thought about when I was explaining Destiny; the metal used for the room _could_ be like that, if it were found on another planet. Thus, I thought it was an interesting hypothesis. Anywho, I hope that didn't turn down your hunger to read my story! (that sounded odd to me...?((odd look at what I just wrote)) oh well!) Please keep reviewing! Adios!

Susan: Ah yes, Susan, one of my favourite reviewers. Lol. Well, it was kinda odd that you didn't want a sequel, and I promise you that it would be just as good as the original! Truth be told, I have it all planned out perfectly, so it will be interesting! Yes, yes it will. Keep on sticking with my story! Pwease!

So, I think I have answered the reviews I found interesting, not that everyone elses reviews weren't! ((looks around for people throwing knives. Finds none)) Anywho, continuing on! I hope you would all like a sequel, because...well I've already planned it all out, the plot, the characters, everything! So...if you all do want a sequel, then I shall make one! Yes!

Onto my summary of this chappy: Well, the title says it all. Meer is becoming frantic after seeing the video tape (did anyone catch that in my last chapter?) and decides to take some drastic measures. Thus, she thinks she needs to bring Athrun under reign. Oh yeah, and everyone knows she is a Lacus fake. And for some unknown reason, I made it so they don't really care ((shrugs)) How does she do it? Mwha, you will have to find out! There are some funny moments with Cagalli in this chapter (actually, the part that I wrote about the alarm clock, happened to me this morning, so I added it in!) and Athrun, I think, goes a little insane with crazy ideas ((smacks Athrun over the head)) Well, read on!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10  
**Meer's Hasty Decision

_He knew someone was following him; he could hear their breath in the quiet night, and note their footsteps falling gently behind him. And when he stopped, they did._

"_Is anyone there?" he called, eyes wandering over the street. No one answered, but he hadn't expected anyone to._

_The footfalls continued suddenly, this time more rushed. He didn't glance back, knowing his pursuer would just hide. _

_No street lights showed the path on which he travelled; no stars or moonlight shone on the pavement beneath his shoes. But he knew where he was going; he knew what he must do. And he needed to do it soon, or something precious to him, more precious than his own life, would be lost to him forever._

_Suddenly, he heard the footfalls cease and paused, curiosity overcoming his common sense. Looking back, he noticed nothing but darkness. Darkness that seemed to swallow the little light that came from the windows farther into town. He felt fear slid up his back, and make his breathing ragged, as he turned, eyes widening._

_Something ahead made him quicken his steps and soon he was full out running. His strides brought him deeper into the darkness he so despised; yet he knew he was almost there. He could hear the screams; hear the ragged breath. Just a little farther._

_Bursting from the fog, the light that shone directly on his face blinded him. He shielded his eyes and gazed in horror at the sight in front of him. Two women stood, one with cold eyes and a gun pointed at the temple of the other. The other looked frightened and her eyes widened in relief as she saw him._

_The young woman with the gun turned to him, eyes wild, teeth bared in a snarl. She pushed off the safety and made the other walk forward, toward him. She then made her kneel and stare into his eyes. She chuckled, drawing his furious gaze to hers and he saw her smile._

"_I wanted to be yours, yet you turned me away! I did everything for you, but now it's too late. Too late for you, too late for your little Natural girlfriend. Say goodbye!"_

_The trigger was pulled._

_The gunshot echoed throughout his mind and he felt a scream erupt from his throat as his heart shattered._

"_Cagalli!"_

-----------------------------------------

"Cagalli!" he screamed, jolting up in bed, panting. His body was coated with a thick sheen of sweat and his knuckles were white from clenching the bed sheets so tight. He stared straight ahead, eyes wide, breath still ragged. The image played over and over in his mind. Again and again he saw the trigger being pulled.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath – and swallowing – he managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Athrun was about to stand when he felt a heavy weight beside him and looked, wide eyed, into a pair of tawny eyes.

"Bad dream?" Cagalli asked softly, touching his forehead. He pulled back in surprise and saw her eyebrows furrow.

"I know it was about me, dolt, so don't try to act like it wasn't. You wouldn't just call my name for nothing," she said, again reaching for his face. Athrun let her hand caress his cheek softly, letting her fingers glide over his skin. He needed reassurance, anything to tell him that she was really. His eyes slowly closed as he felt her fingers trace his mouth, eyes, nose and then glide down his throat.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked hesitantly, fear gripping his gut. He hoped to God that he wasn't dreaming again. He hoped she wouldn't disappear, or shatter into a million pieces, like his heart had in that dream.

"Calm down, Athrun. I'm here, I'm real," Cagalli said, smiling softly. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. "Nothing can hurt you while I'm here."

He nodded and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close as she kissed his closed eyelids. Gently, she pushed him back down onto the bed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here. Go to sleep. You need it more than I do, Athrun. Don't wear yourself out," said Cagalli softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to be going a mile a minute, and she wanted to calm him, like he had calmed her that night not so long ago.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked, his voice wobbling. She looked up at him. "Will you stay with me for the night?"

"Of course," she whispered and he turned over on his side, pulling her to him. She nestled her head against his chest and listened as his breathing began to even out.

"Just like you protected me, I shall protect you," Cagalli said softly, pulling the sheet up to cover their bodies. "We will protect each other, as long as need be."

---------------------------

Cagalli knew he was having another nightmare. Athrun's body tensed suddenly and his grip on her tightened. She wrapped her arms around him and he let out a guttural sound from his throat, like he was suffocating. He then began to pull on her arms, trying to get them away from his neck. She obliged and pushed away from him, deciding she needed to approach the situation differently.

She crawled over him to his opposite side and he suddenly thrashed wildly, causing her to flinch. She reached out, her hand lightly tracing his jaw and face, and felt him stiffen.

"Hush," she said reassuringly, moving closer.

"They're…all dead. I killed them all…never see their loved ones…never happy…children…crying!" he screamed, and Cagalli jumped on him as he seemed to arch in pain and in anger.

"Athrun!" she called out. Athrun seemed to settle under the weight of her body against his and relaxed. His eyelids fluttered and he seemed to focus on something behind her.

"I've killed them all…just like before," he said softly, horrified. His emerald eyes filled with tears and Cagalli felt her eyes widen.

"Who did you kill?"

"All those men that were piloting the mobile suits. I killed them off like it didn't matter," Athrun clenched the sheet between them. "I made their wives widows, their children fatherless, their loved ones mourning." Tears blurred his vision. "_I_ did that. _I_ hurt them. _I _changed their lives for the worst."

Cagalli didn't know what to say, how to comfort him. She had known Kira to cry many times after the war, his memories haunting him and following him like lost puppies. He had never gotten rid of them, only buried them in a part of his mind that had been locked away. Lacus had also helped soothe away the memories, had helped her brother through the bitter times that he had mourned.

She reached out to him and held him. He buried his face against her chest and closed his eyes tight.

"It's all right to cry Athrun. You're haunted by the memories of everything you do; it's just like with Kira. You need to stop bottling up your feelings," she said soothingly, smoothing his hair. He nodded, yet he didn't sob, or let any tears escape his tightly clenched eyes.

He looked up at her, and she smiled at him warmly, yet she didn't feel warm inside. She, too, had been inside that cockpit, had witnessed the feeling of horror as they sliced the men down, one by one. She still felt cold, almost like ice and an unwanted shiver travelled up her spine.

"Your freezing," he said softly, and she shook her head. He then cocked his head to the side, catching her eyes with his piercing emerald orbs. "And I thought you said I would have to sleep on my own for the nights to come."

"I couldn't let you," she whispered, again feeling an involuntary shiver travel through her. "You were fidgeting in your sleep, moaning and saying words that were hardly considered such. The pills you gave me wore off two hours before I came to see you." She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her shoulders, ruffling the undershirt she had on. "I…wanted to apologize for how I acted before hand…a-and," The shivering was getting worse.

"Cagalli."

"What?" she asked.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, rubbing her back through the thin shirt she wore. She leaned against him, taking in his warmth.

"Why did you dream of them?" asked Cagalli against his neck.

Athrun looked away, eyes watering. He didn't want to kill them, yet they had stood in his way, had tried so desperately to fight against him.

"Their faces…I can only picture the pain, the horror of the last few minutes that they live," he clenched his fist. "I couldn't imagine the pain they felt at never being able to see the loved one they left behind, or the child that they know that has their features. I just…"

"Hush…Sleep now, and dream of nothing," she said softly, putting her finger over his lips. He looked at her and Cagalli smiled. "I'll still be here when you wake, don't worry. Sleep now, my Athrun, and dream of nothing."

And he did sleep. Cagalli woke before him, and stared down at his peaceful face, at the way one strand of hair fluttered with the exhale and inhale of his breath. He looked so content, so at peace. She brushed the small piece of hair from his face and sat up.

She couldn't help going to him last night. She had had a feeling that he needed her, more than anything in this world or the next. And when she had heard him scream her name, in horror and in lost pain, she had immediately rushed to his side, ignoring the burning pain in her calf.

Athrun stirred when he felt his fingers brush down her leg as she moved away. He opened his eyes and saw her leaning over him, staring at him. He smiled softly and then motioned her to get off of him.

Just as Athrun sat up, the alarm bell above them gave a shrill shriek and Athrun was out of bed. Cagalli hurriedly grabbed her stuff and threw it on, ignoring her hat. They both rushed out, side by side as they ran for the bridge.

"Wha…?" asked Athrun, gasping for breath as he opened the door.

"We're nearing the PLANTs. I wanted everyone to know," said Miriallia sheepishly as Dearka came into the room, clothing askew, and hair wild.

"Damn woman! You woke me up from my extremely awesome dream to tell me _that_?" snapped Dearka, rubbing his eyes. Miriallia glowered at him.

"I would do it again, Elsman, if I wasn't so happy to see the PLANTs right now," she retorted.

Athrun ignored the bickering two and stared at the PLANTs. All hourglass shaped, they blended perfectly into the darkness that surrounded them. Athrun sat down in his seat and picked up the communications phone.

"This is Athrun Zala, Chairman of PLANTs. Please, lower your weapons and let us come to port," he said.

"Chairman Zala? Are you not at home?"

"I was testing the new machine. Please, lower your weapons," said Athrun forcefully. He then pressed a button and popped up on the screen.

"Terribly sorry, Your Excellency! Of course we shall lower our – Men do as your commander tells you to do!" came the voice from the other end. Athrun sighed, flicked off the screen and ran his hands through his hair. He looked up and saw Cagalli, staring at the PLANTs with a longing look in her eyes.

"Home?" she asked softly.

"Home," he replied, nodding.

----------------------------------

"Your Excellency, there are two people here to see you. They say they know you?" said Lunamaria into the microphone. She glanced up at the two of them and noted the blonde fidgeting and casting looks at the one beside her. He wore black sunglasses and his red hair was cast over his face. He looked mildly familiar, yet she couldn't place him.

"Send them in, Luna," he replied and she blushed. Kira was always kind to her, just like Athrun had been before he became ill. Kira had even called her new outfit 'cute' on her. Her face flushed more as she thought about it, and then remembered that Kira was in love with Lacus Clyne, not Lunamaria Hawke. But Luna's affections were transferring from Athrun to Kira pretty quick.

"He'll see you now," she said softly, and the red haired man nodded, looking at her questionably, like she should have recognized him. He then shrugged, put a possessive arm around the fidgeting blonde, and led her in.

Luna sighed heavily, and waited until the door closed. She felt horrible for going live with the confession of Athrun's feelings on television, but she had been so hurt when he had said that. He knew the girl for, what, a day? And he was already saying he loved her?

Luna leaned her head on her desk, resisting the urge to bang it thoroughly against it. He would probably fire her when he returned, and if not, then she was going to get shit from him. He always did that, no matter how cheerful he acted, he was still cold and insensitive at times.

She closed her eyes and remembered the look of pure shock on Athrun's face when he had come out of that office with the young blonde following him. He was furious, rage blinding him and then he stopped when the blonde had asked him if something was true. Luna felt her heart break when she saw his eyes soften and he answered her question. Too much was going on for her liking. Too much indeed.

------------------------------

"Athrun! Cagalli!" shouted Kira, standing, a grin plastered on his face. Athrun had tossed the wig to the floor with a look of disgust and had discarded his glass. "Thank God you two are back! I don't see how you manage to do all this, or how you can listen to the babbling of that stupid idiot, Yzak Joule. He's driving me slowly insane."

Athrun laughed. Cagalli just grinned weakly and Kira came around, looking at her.

"What's wrong, Cagalli? You're not usually this quiet," he said, standing in front of her.

She glanced at Athrun and he noted the pain in her face. Athrun nodded and picked her up, carrying her over to the desk. He put her on the edge and then knelt, looking at her calf.

"Still hurt?"

"Yeah. And don't you dare give me anymore of those sleeping pills!" she snapped at him as he tapped it lightly. She grimaced and he pulled out a vial. Placing a few drops on her leg, he looked up at her. She sighed heavily and nodded to him, letting him stand and face Kira.

"Please tell me you haven't watched the news," said Athrun softly. Kira eyed him and then turned towards the TV that was positioned above the office fireplace.

"Kira, don't–" began Athrun, but Kira flipped it on.

"Once again, we shall show all of the disturbing footage that we have received from the Earth news broadcast. It seems our Chairman has completely lost all thought and has decided to pit a war against the Earth!"

"What?" shouted Kira at the TV.

"Just watch," muttered Athrun, eyes darkening.

"Here is the video tape on which a young woman – Orb's lead representative, Cagalli Yula Attha – and the man – Yuuna Roma Seiran – are to be married. However, it seems someone wishes to stop this from happening."

The TV screen flickered to the image of the wedding, on which Cagalli was walking down the aisle. The fleeting images of a tanned man in the background, taking down bodyguards were seen before it refocused on Cagalli. She stepped up to alter, hesitantly, and turned to face the purple haired man.

"Yuuna, that bastard," hissed Kira, eyes focused on the television.

The pastor said his words softly and Yuuna responded, without hesitation. The pastor turned to Cagalli and repeated the words. She seemed to freeze, eyes focused elsewhere and then her answer rang throughout the whole room.

"No."

Kira's eyes widened and he couldn't help but grin. Cagalli looked away when Kira's eyes sought her out and he turned back to the television.

Yuuna reached to grab Cagalli's arm and a shot was fired. Kira winced when the camera focused on Athrun, his arm outstretched, glasses gone. Yuuna had fallen backwards, hand covering the hole on the suit. He then said something to Athrun, and Kira felt his eyes narrow. Athrun looked away at the next part and Kira felt his ears ring at his statement.

"Do you love me?"

Kira swallowed and turned the volume up more on the television screen. He saw Cagalli's shocked face, and waited for her answer, his gut wrenching as he watched the screen move. But Athrun said something more and Kira couldn't help but glance at his friend. He had said he loved her? This…wasn't happening. Kira turned back to the screen and watched once more. Cagalli's answer shocked him enough to make him nearly faint.

"It must have been Fate that threw us together. Yes, Athrun Zala, I do love you."

This…just wasn't happening. It couldn't be! His sister, in love with Chairman Athrun Zala, his best friend? Not happening, not happening. He chanted it over and over as he continued to watch the screen and felt his stomach heave when Yuuna shot at Athrun, flinging away his gun.

Cagalli had dropped to her knees and flung out her leg, taking down Yuuna. The gun, however, had gone off. Grazing Athrun's shoulder, he fell hard and the camera turned back to Cagalli, where she had Yuuna's hand pinned under her heel. She reached down and picked up the gun.

Athrun cried her name then, rushing forward after her speech. Her words rang through Kira's mind, reminding him of her pain, of her suffering, from _this_ man.

"I won't let you get away with this anymore! You have already ruined my life, scarred my soul! _I will not take it anymore, I will not!"_

The gun fired and Kira jumped, shocked. Cagalli had fallen to the ground, eyes brimming with tears as Athrun rushed to her. Yuuna whispered something and then Cagalli screamed, "You bastard!" and Athrun reached her. Touching her shoulder softly, she flung him away and tried to stand. He picked her up, bridal style – no pun intended – and carried her away, past a couple that stood under the archway, watching them. The camera focused on the two, and Kira knew it was Dearka and Miriallia. Miriallia was crying, her eyes wide, and was clinging to Dearka.

The videotape ended and someone new came onto the screen. Kira felt his stomach turn and knew Athrun was trying not to gag. Meer Campbell had just appeared.

"Is this justice? Having our Chairman fall for the representative of a neutral nation? Is this where our Chairman was when he was allegedly sick?" said Meer, her eyes burning with anger. Athrun winced. "How could he do this to us? He has sworn an oath to protect the PLANTs and uphold his fathers' wishes. Why now does he leave, and for a blonde Natural? We must bring him under reign!"

Kira flicked off the television and turned towards the two, pale faced.

"So," he gulped, "this is what you two have been doing."

"Kira–" began Athrun.

Kira then grinned, and his grin turned into a laugh. Cagalli raised an eyebrow and watched her brother. "My God, Athrun, it's about time!"

"Wha…?" asked Athrun, confused.

Kira wiped the tears from his eyes before continuing, "Meer, what a hoot. She doesn't know what she's talking about! Ah, this will be interesting when they try and interview the two of you. Just set her straight for me, all right Athrun?"

"Thanks Kira.," Athrun grinned at his friend and Kira nodded. "Can you keep an eye on the office for a little while longer?" asked Athrun. Kira nodded once more. "Cagalli and I need to talk to a little someone about this fiasco."

"You go man," laughed Kira. Athrun nodded and turned. Cagalli hugged her brother before following him out.

"Who would've thought? Chairman Athrun Zala actually has feelings," he said, smiling.

"He's always had feelings, Kira," said Lacus from the shadows. She stepped out and smiled at him. "He's just now realizing them."

-------------------------------

Athrun quietly slipped into his Lamborghini, Cagalli next to him. She buckled in and couldn't help but smile.

"I thought Kira would take that a lot…well, differently," said Cagalli suddenly. Athrun chuckled and nodded.

Driving in silence, he dreaded the thought of returning to his home. He knew he would have to face the press when he returned, but he didn't want to comment of the videotape. The tape couldn't be truer, yet the press would find a way to warp his words around once he told them about it. And what about how Cagalli would take it? Would she even be able to?

He glanced at her and found her studying her fingers, turning them this way and that, staring blankly. She then looked up and grinned at him, a soft spark in her eyes. She then focused back to the road.

Athrun slowed as they neared the turn off to his home. He glanced at Cagalli and saw her watching the trees that swayed gently beside the reflector pole.

"Ready?"

"No. I don't think I can face all the questions, all the accusations. They caught the whole thing on tape, Athrun! What will they say? What will they think?"

He stared at her, eyes wide, as he noted the tears in her eyes.

"Why do you cry?"

"Why? Why? Because I don't want them to think me weak, to think me a coward! I shot him, Athrun, I shot him and I'm glad. He hurt me, yet I took the easy way out."

The car had completely stopped and pulled to the side of the road. Athrun unbuckled his seat belt and turned to her. Unbuckling her seat belt, he pulled her into his arms.

"Your not weak. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. You didn't take the easy way out; you took the only way that was given. You were living a life that no one should have had to live; in fear of a man that had punished you for your beliefs, the people you associated with. Don't let the reporters get to you, Cagalli. I know your strong, we all do. Stand up for that and make them pay for humiliating you."

She nodded into his chest and ceased her tears. None had run down her cheeks, yet she felt as if she were drowning in them. She had cried so much in the last while, so much that she thought she could fill an entire pool with the liquid that had sprung from her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered and sighed. He pulled away from her and started up the engine.

Turning the corner carefully, he pulled into the driveway. Shock was evident on both Athrun and Cagalli's faces. There wasn't a _single_ reporter in the yard. No cars were in sight. Nothing.

"No ones here?" Cagalli made it a question.

"Come on," said Athrun, bringing her towards the house. He put his key in the lock and turned it, opening the door as he walked in. Silence greeted them and he let out a sigh of relief. Walking back outside, he picked up their luggage and threw it in the house.

----------------------------------

Athrun woke, yawning, to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He felt something crawl over him and heard an angry groan. He then grunted as the force above him launched slightly off of him and a sound of toppling and the alarm ceasing was heard.

Athrun leaned over the bed and found Cagalli, eyes spitting flames at a broken alarm clock. She had successfully pounced on it, and when it did not cease its relentless beeping, had fallen to the floor to pound it against the carpet, thus, ceasing the beeping.

She looked up at him and then crawled back up on the bed, flopping over him and falling back down on her back. She closed her eyes but they snapped open again when she heard the phone ring. Growling, she ignored the phone (even though it was on her side of the bed), scrunched her eyes but then cracked open one eye to see Athrun glaring at her. She grinned and he flopped over, hand landing on the other side of her.

"Get the damn phone," he muttered angrily.

"It's your house, and it's most likely for you," she grinned.

"You're mean." He slid over her and picked up the phone. Leaning down, her stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Hello? Oh hi. Yeah, she's here."

"So much for it being for me," he snapped, dropping the phone beside her.

"Hello?"

"Cagalli? Hi, it's Lacus. I wanted to know if you've seen the news, or read the newspaper yet?" asked Lacus.

"What? No, I haven't even got up yet," replied Cagalli.

Athrun yawned and let his weight fall onto her. She stifled a gasp and pushed at him, but he ignored her and moved to get more comfortable.

"Really? Well, when you do see it, don't freak out too much," said Lacus.

Cagalli only muttered a small yes. She was trying her damndest to ignore Athrun, but he was making it hard. He moved off of her and began to kiss her ear.

"Stop it," she muttered, covering the earpiece.

"Make me," he replied, rubbing her stomach. She glowered at him and he grinned. Then he had a little fun with her.

"Lacus? Uh, can I call you back? I can't do this right now," she said quickly, grabbing his hand again. She didn't know whom she was referring to; talking to Lacus, or keeping her mind off of what Athrun's thought-destroying hand was doing.

"Yes, you can," whispered Athrun into the earpiece.

"Oh God. Was that…? Oh, Cagalli, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I didn't know that…I'm so sorry!"

Lacus hung up quickly and Cagalli stared at the phone, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"She now knows…She thinks we were…! Athrun!" she yelped in fury as he pinched her and tried to get away from him. She jumped off the bed and was about to pump her fist in victory when Athrun's arm snaked around her waist and he dragged her back down on the bed, straddling her waist.

Cagalli glowered at him and reached out to place the phone back on the cradle, but she was cut short because Athrun was on top of her.

"Here, let me," he said, a devilish smile on his face.

Cagalli had only a second to react when he reached to grab the phone. She struggled with him and managed to flip him over. She then sat on him, smiling at him as she replaced the phone.

"I win!" she said smugly.

"Doubt it," he grabbed her hips, but she was ready. He tried to turn her so he could get some leverage, but she brought her weight the other way. Instead, they both crashed to the floor, Athrun leaning over Cagalli and she laughed.

"Not fair!"

"I see you two are getting along well," came a voice from the door and Cagalli jumped, covering herself. She then realized that she wore her undergarments and Athrun wore his boxers and relaxed.

Athrun stood hurriedly and smiled sheepishly at Kira, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"How the hell did you get inside?" snapped Cagalli, sitting up.

"Extra key. I stayed at Athrun's house while I was the Chairman. But now it's back to him," Kira eyed the two and turned to Athrun. "You're going to have to marry her now, you know that right?"

"I am?"

"Of course. You can't tell me you planned on sleeping with her then dumping her!" snapped Kira, moving forward.

"Whoa. Hold up Kira, I didn't mean it that way!" said Athrun, waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh. Well, good then," said Kira. He looked down at his hands and saw the newspaper disk he had clutched in them. "By the way, you made the front page."

Athrun snatched the paper disk from him and inserted it into his computer. A hologram came up and he stared, wild eyed, at the front-page image. It showed him and Cagalli, coming out of the shuttle, his arm around her shoulder as he steered her away. Dearka and Miriallia were shown farther, but Dearka was hands off.

"Shit, piss, damn and all those other words," grumbled Athrun, turning away from the paper to glower at the wall. Cagalli shrugged and then looked at the title.

"Did you by chance look at the title?" she inquired, waving her hand in front of his nose.

"Wha…?" he asked, dumbfounded as he whirled. The title read, in bold letters, **Chairman Athrun Zala, to be married to Meer Campbell, yet still waltzing around with other woman. What will his fiancé say?**

"What the hell!" he shouted, using his finger to turn the holographic page. On the next page showed an almost full portrait of Meer, her eyes stained with tears, cheeks red.

It read below the portrait, 'Meer demands to know who the blonde is in the picture, and hopes for her future husband to confess his love to her in public.' Athrun, still not believing what he was reading, read on, 'Tomorrow, the Chairman has agreed to meet with the public about this matter, and hopefully settle the matter of the unsettling video that has hit the PLANTs full throttle. The next paper will be out tomorrow evening, after His Excellency has given us his opinions, and, hopefully, his answers.

"That bitch!" snapped Athrun, turning. He stalked back a few steps and then turned, furious, to face Kira and Cagalli.

"Actually, this could work to our advantage," mused Cagalli, as she slipped on a sweater and some shorts. She stood by the two and Athrun eyed her.

"Well? Spill," barked Athrun.

"Grump head," she snapped, and turned to Kira. "You see, if Athrun can state the true matters of the incident, giving them an even juicer story, than it will get Meer of his back, as well as give the people something else to bark about."

"You could propose to Cagalli," suggested Kira. Both Cagalli and Athrun whirled on him and he winced. "Just a suggestion."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," murmured Athrun under his breath. He glanced at the blonde beside him, who was restraining herself from causing her brother harm. He had to admit, she had made these last weeks eventful. Why not add in a little twist?

--------------------------------------------

Cagalli grinned as Athrun stepped into his vehicle the next morning, eyes smouldering and tie straight. She had told him – no, wait, forced him – to go to the conference that Meer had decided so nicely to put together for him.

As he turned on the engine, she felt a pang of guilt. This would never had happened if she had cancelled the wedding anyways, but she didn't want to see her father hurt, or anyone else for that matter.

Before she had utterly convinced Athrun to go the conference, they had had a huge talk, with Kira suggesting, over and over, that Athrun proclaim that the two of them were to be married. Athrun had blanched at the idea, disregarding it and Kira finally sighed in defeat.

The seed had been planted though, and now Cagalli was having thoughts. She could picture the wedding, though she wouldn't be forced to wear such a revealing gown as she did on her last two weddings. But maybe…she shook her head and grumbled to herself, waving at Athrun as he turned out of the driveway.

Cagalli turned back inside and put her hand to her forehead, checking her temperature. She was having ideas about getting married _again_, for the third time. So far, the two times she didn't even want to, but this third time was looking more delightful by the minute…

Walking into the kitchen, she looked around with her hands on her hips. Athrun sure didn't keep a tidy house. Well, he did, but it wasn't tidy when he left in the morning, _or the afternoon_, she corrected, smiling.

Taking one look at the bedroom, she decided to start there. And so she cleaned, like she did whenever she was bored and wanted to show someone she could do things for herself. But now, for some unknown reason, she was doing it to impress Athrun.

"Damn mind, making me think I'm doing this all for him. I'm not – I'm doing it for me! Right? Right? Say right, damnit!"

Cagalli sighed and flopped down on Athrun's couch, curling her feet beneath her. She grabbed the remote – or tried to. It slipped from her fingers and she nearly fell off the couch trying to get to it.

"Duh!" she snapped at herself. Turning to the television, she said sourly, "Television, on."

The TV flickered on and Cagalli flicked through the stations. Sure, she could have just said that, but then she would have had to use the remote anyway, to look through the channels. Finally, she found the program on which Athrun's speech was to be presented. Sitting back, she grinned. They even had a count down set up so the viewers would know when he would be there!

"Oh, this so calls for popcorn. And maybe I should record it," laughed Cagalli. She stood and walked to the kitchen, taking out the instant popcorn and sticking it in the microwave for five seconds. Spilling its contents into a bowl, she trekked back to the living room and curled up on the sofa, awaiting the program.

-----------------------------------

"Why the hell am I doing this again?" grumbled Athrun, straightening his tie – the one Cagalli so nicely fitted on him that morning. He then walked – no wait, stalked sounded better – up the stairs and ripped open the door.

As he approached the elevator, he noticed Dearka, back turned towards him, arguing with someone. Athrun wandered over to the pair and sighed at Dearka's choice of a companion.

"I'm on the front page of the goddamn _Times_, and you still want to put me on suspension?" shouted Dearka.

Yzak glowered at him. "Yes. You shouldn't have gone to Earth! The least you could have done was stop what Athrun had done. Now everyone thinks he's a lunatic!"

"Thank you for that rather pleasant comment, Yzak," snapped Athrun, glowering at the two of them. Yzak jumped and stared, wide eyed at Athrun. However, shock soon turned to rage.

"What the hell are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be with your Natural _girlfriend_?" snapped Yzak.

"Fiancé," he corrected softly, and watched, in slight amusement, as Yzak's temper rose.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm proclaiming my new status to head representative Attha tomorrow, at the second conference. Did you not read the news?"

"Right on, man," said Dearka, clapping Athrun on the shoulder. Yzak shot a cold glare at him and Dearka backed away, still grinning.

"But-"

"Don't start Yzak. After the conference, I want you both in my office," said Athrun. He then turned to Dearka. "I also need you to pick up my fiancé and Miriallia."

With that, Athrun turned away, his mood only slightly lifted. As he walked past his secretary – who was a scared looking Luna – and slammed the door, he leaned against the frame and couldn't help but smile.

He was going to marry Cagalli.

This sure was a delightful little twist.

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
05/09/05_

* * *

**A/N:** Whatcha think? Purdy? Funny? Interesting? Ack! Must know! Sorry, just had a cup of coffee...working at Timmy's does that to you... ((glowers at coffee cup)) Anywho, I must know what you think! 

Now, like I said above with one of my reviewers, there is ANOTHER chapter, as well as an epilogue...who knows, I just might write ANOTHER chapter BEFORE the epilogue AGAIN! Ack! Anywho, I cannot so much as bring up a preview because my stupid computer is being stupid and not letting me type on Word. So yes, I either make something off the top of my head, or not, and let you all suffer ((weighs possibilites)) Hmm, maybe I will give you insight to an interesting part, where Cagalli shows of her Super-Natural strength! Yeah!

This chapter is called, _No More Pain, _by the way. Hehe, guess why it's called that! Anywho, here's that preview I promised.

**The door seemed to slam open and Yzak walked in, an aura of pure anger radiating off him. Athrun noticed Cagalli's smile turn to a frown.**

**"Well, well, what have we here? Another Mr. Grump head?" asked Cagalli casually.**

**"Shut up, stupid Natural," barked Yzak.**

**Yzak didn't see it coming, nor did Athrun or Dearka. One minute the petite blonde was a few feet away from him, next she was in front of him, death glare on her face and bowl of popcorn discarded.**

**"What did you say?" she asked through clenched teeth.**

**"I said, 'Shut up, stupid Natural'," repeated Yzak. He rolled his eyes as if to say 'What else did I expect?' and glared at her.**

**"You **asshole**!" screamed Cagalli, and before Yzak had time to react, she had slammed him in the gut, kicked him in the face, and had promptly dropped him on his butt with a swift kick to the calves. She then nodded at him, as if in satisfaction and walked back over to her bowl of popcorn - which she had placed carefully on the ground - and sat down in Athrun's chair.**

**Athrun and Dearka were howling with laughter, tears streaming down their faces.**

**"Dude! You got whopped but not only a Natural, but also a-a girl!" howled Dearka, wiping the tears from his eyes. Athrun clutched his stomach, the laughter too much for him. Cagalli just shrugged, but she couldn't hide the grin that twitched at her lips.**

There is your preview. I loved that part, it was so evil! Lol, give me your opinions on it!

Now, I want you all to review and crap while I finish up 'Influence of the Fates' and work on the sequel.Anyone have any good names for titles? Give em to me please! Well, Adios for now!


	11. No More Pain

**A/N**: Again, I am angry. ((sighs)) Don't you all just hate it when someone reads all the reviews of a story, then talks about those reviews they had read? I just happened to read a very interesting story, one that I enjoyed very much, but the author hadn't described a certain character. Being me, I asked her if she could describe her character (looks) and she sent me an e-mail with the pictures. Now, I was looking at some of the reviews, because I was curious (I had already reviewed) and I came upon someone saying that if they wanted a picture, they just had to go to Google and type in the name. Thus, they called me stupid and incapable, and I desperately wanted to strangle them. Needless to say, I had already done that, and if you type 'Shiho Hahnenfuss' into Google, you'd be surprised that pictures of Shinn and Dearka and Yzak come up, not Shiho. So, please, if you read peoples reviews, refrain from calling what they say 'stupid' or anything else. It just brings people away from the story.

Now that I have finished my ranting (I feel better) I shall tell you all about this chapter. Now, this is the last 'Chapter Chapter'. I mean to say; there is an epilogue coming up soon! (I just have to type it.) Now, in this chapter, there is a lot of focus on Meer Campbell, and Athrun's proposition. Some people may be shocked, other's a little happy, and still other's wondering what the hell is going to happen. Remember, the ending of this chapter is **not** the ending of my story. Now, Read on readers! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 11  
**No More Pain

Meer sat in front of her mirror, humming to herself and brushing her pink locks. She was finally going to get him! Finally! She couldn't wait to see him at the conference, at the look on his face when they asked about her engagement to him.

Still humming, she stood up and smoothed out her outfit. She was due at the conference hall any minute now and she stepped out, smiling.

Athrun was already on the podium, eyes grim as they settled on Meer.

"Athrun, darling!" she said, rushing up to him. She had made sure to wear waterproof makeup, as she was going to have to start crying to make it dramatic. "What is this all about you being with another woman?"

Athrun's grin turned her blood to ice. He watched her with amused eyes and turned to the room full of reporters.

"You Excellency, what do you have to say about your recent engagement to Meer Campbell?"

"Chairman Zala, what is this about you dating a mysterious blonde that looks familiar to that of Cagalli Yula Attha?"

"Your Excellency, how do you feel knowing that you have been unfaithful to your soon-to-be wife?"

Athrun continued to smirk, eyes glittering with mirth. Meer felt her eyebrow twitch; she wanted to slap that smile of his face, but he just turned to her and said softly, "Payback."

"Calm down, calm down, one question at a time," said Athrun, grinning. Immediately the room fell silent and Athrun noted Dearka, standing near the side with one hand clamped around Cagalli's arm. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance: _his _grey sweats, and a loose-fitting, small green shirt. She glanced around, not sure why she was here. She even held a bowl of popcorn!

"I have some news to announce, yet first I shall answer a question that has been probing your minds for some time now," said Athrun calmly. He then glanced at Cagalli.

"It its true that I have been seen with a particular blonde. It is also true that she is the spitten image of Orb's head representative, Cagalli Yula Attha," Athrun smiled. "What isn't true is that Meer is my so called fiancé."

The crowd of reporters gasped and Meer blinked. She hadn't expected that – well, she had, but she had thought he would be more…well, dragged out? She just stared at him. He still had that god-awful smirk on his face! Why?

"To tell you the truth, my actual soon-to-be wife is in this very room, yet I will not tell you who she is, or what she looks like. Tomorrow, however, I may just tell you all," Athrun winked, and turned to Meer, who was blinded by tears.

"You would do anything to stay single wouldn't you?" she hissed.

"What? Oh no, I'm no longer single. Haven't been for the past two and a half weeks. Have you not been keeping up with today's current events?" asked Athrun, still smirking.

"Your just cruel. You wouldn't even care if I was killed, would you?" she screamed, and turned on her heel.

Now, he hadn't expected that. He had expected her to have a tantrum, but that was it. Not scream at the top of her lungs that he was cruel. Frowning, Athrun turned back to the room full of reporters. Seeking out Cagalli, he noted her wide eyes. He let out a small laugh as he saw her reach down, and pick up a handful of popcorn. Plopping it in her mouth, she offered some to Dearka and continued to stare at Athrun.

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can tell you today. But what I can tell you is that the video that has been circling…well I shall tell you more about it tomorrow! Good day!" he said, and turned on his heel, back into the building and to his office.

------------------------------

Lunamaria was sitting at her desk, chatting with her sister, Meyrin, when she saw Athrun walk by. He was grinning and was soon followed by Dearka and the fidgeting blonde she had seen yesterday. For some unknown reason, on which Luna couldn't fathom, the blonde was carrying a bowl of popcorn!

Sighing, she smiled at Athrun, but he ignored her and walked into his office. The blonde stopped in front of him, and, right in front of Meyrin and Luna, shoved some popcorn into his mouth.

"I made it so I could watch the stupid press conference and make fun of you by taping it, but then you had to go and get Dearka to pick me up!" she snapped and stormed into the office. Athrun gagged and coughed, but managed to swallow the popcorn. A grin once more appeared on his lips. Closing the door, Luna sighed and turned back to her sister.

"They're in love," said Meyrin simply, playing with a long strand of red hair. She looked up at her sisters' shocked face and shrugged. "It's obvious! Jeez, don't say you haven't noticed? He didn't even yell at her when she shoved the popcorn in his mouth! If that ain't love, than I don't know what is."

--------------------------------

Athrun sat on the edge of his desk, munching absently on the popcorn Cagalli still had in her arms. She, too, was eating the popcorn, but she seemed more absent minded about it.

"So…why did Meer yell at you again?"

"She said I was being cruel and that I wouldn't care if she were killed," muttered Athrun. He was watching the door, wondering if Luna was once again taping his conversation.

"She's odd, I have to say. Don't much like her; never did really. Hated her when I first saw her; clinging to you like you were a damn lifeboat. Pissed me off, to say the least. Anyway, what are you going to tell the press tomorrow?"

Athrun was quite shocked that Cagalli seemed so…well, happy. She was practically glowing, her grin almost like that of a small child finding a long lost toy.

Athrun sighed and then he heard a small beep beside him. Pressing the button, he asked irritatingly, "What is it?"

"Commander Joule has requested an audience with you, Your Excellency. Would you like to see him?" asked Luna timidly.

"Yes, yes, send him in," sighed Athrun, taking his finger off the button.

The door seemed to slam open and Yzak walked in, an aura of pure anger radiating off him. Athrun noticed Cagalli's smile turn to a frown.

"Well, well, what have we here? Another Mr. Grump head?" asked Cagalli casually.

"Shut up, stupid Natural," barked Yzak.

Yzak didn't see it coming, nor did Athrun or Dearka for that matter. One minute the petite blonde was a few feet away from him, next she was in front of him, death glare on her face and bowl of popcorn discarded.

"What did you say?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I said 'Shut up, stupid Natural'," repeated Yzak. He rolled his eyes as if to say 'What else did I expect?' and glared at her.

"You, **asshole**!" screamed Cagalli and before Yzak had time to react, she had slammed him in the gut, kicked him in the face and had promptly dropped him on his butt with a swift kick to the knees. She then nodded at him, as if in satisfaction and walked back over to her bowl of popcorn – which she had placed carefully on the ground – and sat down in Athrun's chair.

Athrun and Dearka were howling with laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

"Dude! You got whooped but not only a Natural, but also a-a girl!" howled Dearka, wiping the tears from his eyes. Athrun clutched his stomach, the laughter too much for him. Cagalli just shrugged, but she couldn't hide the grin that twitched at her lips.

Yzak stood, shaking, glowering at the blonde haired woman behind Athrun. Damn, could she punch. He rubbed his abdomen and then looked around for a mirror. Finding one, he stumbled over to it and looked in the mirror.

She had just missed his nose, landing the blow just below his left eye. He winced as he saw the purplish-blue bruise forming and touched it gingerly. He then turned, his glare back fully intact and his lips a thin line. Keeping his hands at his side – away from the pain that throbbed near his stomach – he glowered at Athrun.

"Sorry, Yzak, but that _was _funny," said Athrun, still restraining himself from laughing. He let out a muffled chuckle and then smiled apologetically at him.

"Why did you want me here?" he snapped, still angry.

"Tsk, tsk, if you keep up that attitude, I just might sic Cagalli on you," smiled Athrun. He then felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder and saw a glowering Cagalli staring up at him.

"Sorry. Anyway, I called you here because I need you to keep an eye on Cagalli. She has a knack for trouble and, well, see for yourself," Athrun pulled out the letter he had stashed in his pocket. Handing it to Yzak, he watched his face with cold eyes.

After coming into his office, he had found the letter on his desk. It read, "**Urgent**", in bold letters, so he had immediately opened it. It had concerned Cagalli, saying they knew that she was still here and that he hadn't cooperated. Being the Chairman of the PLANTs didn't help his cover; he knew Cagalli was once again in danger. After reading the letter, he had had to go to the conference, but it had never slipped his mind. The letter stated that Cagalli was to die soon, because of Athrun's lack of cooperation. He couldn't risk it, not when he was about to announce the biggest thing in his life tomorrow.

"Keep her safe until after tomorrow's conference. Don't let her out of your sight, understood?" stated Athrun after Yzak was done.

Even though Yzak had a short temper that blew like dynamite when provoked, he still knew when someone needed to be protected and he didn't hesitate to agree to Athrun's demands. Having once felt the need to protect someone dear to him, he quickly walked Cagalli outside. And with that, began his duties as bodyguard.

--------------------------------------

"Go away," said Cagalli, her words muffled by the pillow she had wrapped around her head. Yzak sighed, and poked her again, hoping to at least get her out of bed before the conference began.

"Get up!" roared Yzak and watched with grim amusement as Cagalli screamed, flopped out of bed and landed at his feet.

"Insolent asshole," she grumbled as she stood. She glowered at him and shooed him out of the room. She glanced at the clock and screamed in horror; it was five minutes to the conference!

"I'm never going to make it in time!" she moaned, digging through her clothing. Deciding on black cargo pants and a loose fitting red shirt, she rushed out of the door – slamming Yzak's nose on it, in the process – and was out the door before Yzak had time to react.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she screamed. He followed after her, muttering foul words under his breath and slipped into the car. She shifted it into gear and was roaring down the highway before Yzak even had his seat belt on.

"I'm beginning to re-think my decision," muttered Yzak. The wench had been horrible, absolutely horrible! She had tried to throttle him at least three times, proceeded to calling him names, and then kicked him in the gut when he had accidentally walked into her room to check for any hidden cameras. She had screamed 'Pervert!' over and over until Athrun came home, where she told him some bull of a story about how Yzak was peaking at her. He wanted to _strangle_ her right now, for she had purposefully slammed the door on his already bruised nose.

Growling, he stepped out of the car – they had made it to the conference hall in record time – and opened Cagalli's door for her. Checking around, he wasn't surprised to find no one lurking in the bushes. He thought Zala was overreacting.

That was when he heard it. A rustle in the trees to his left, the sound of the safety clicking off, and he only had a second to react. Throwing Cagalli to the ground, he landed on top of her as the shot fired above them, zipping through the spot where Cagalli's heart would have been. He rose from the ground, gun cocked and ready, and shot with blind accuracy, killing the assassin dead.

"Damn it," snarled Yzak as he kicked the dead man. He had short black hair and beady eyes, hardly someone who would be recognized. Yzak looked around and then hurried to Cagalli's side, asking if she was hurt.

"I'm fine…" she looked up at him, and her lips twisted. "Thanks."

Yzak was taken aback, but he nodded, before pulling her to her feet and proceeding to the hall. Guards had rushed out and he directed them to the dead man. They nodded and left.

Once inside the hall, Yzak pushed her to the front, where he knew Athrun would call on her. He had been updated on the proceedings, along with Dearka, and knew what his chairman was planning. Personally, he thought him a fool, but he knew the look in his eyes all to well. Sighing, he positioned himself to the right of Cagalli, on the other side of the wall.

Athrun stepped forward, just as the clock chimed one o'clock. He smiled down at the reporters and sought out Cagalli. She was glaring at Yzak, but her eyes softened when she saw him. This was going to be fun.

"I'm terribly sorry you all had to come to a second conference, but I didn't know how to proceed with the last one. I know the news I had proclaimed yesterday caught many off guard, but today you will learn of my true intentions." He glanced at Cagalli and saw her eyebrow twitch. Fun in deed.

"As you are all aware, I have been away on business, and have personally gotten involved in something I had thought never would happen. Thus, I must ask for Commander Yzak Joule to step forward."

Yzak raised an eyebrow; _Cagalli_ was supposed to be called forward, not him. What was Zala thinking?

"As you may all know, I have been Chairman of the PLANTs for three years now, and many have disliked me for my cold air. However, I have changed drastically since then, yet I find I have become…soft. I have decided to appoint someone new, someone with a desire to rule and an interesting counselling lineage." Athrun grinned at Yzak's shocked face. "As soon as I am done this conference, Yzak Joule will be your new Chairman."

The whole room was silent, except for the slight cough of Cagalli. She glanced around and was mildly surprised to see so many women with tears in their eyes. Did they care that much that Athrun was leaving?

Athrun smiled as Yzak's face turned from shock to pure horror. He then turned back to the press.

"Now, before you all start calling Commander Joule here, Your Excellency, I would like to tell you all why I am stepping down." One of the men coughed and put his pent o paper. Many others did so as well. A few reporters snapped out of their dazed state and gazed at the Chairman. "I will be stepping down because I plan to live with my new wife down on Earth."

The room erupted in confusion and Athrun winced. He hadn't expected that much noise. Athrun pointed his head in Cagalli's direction and Yzak grabbed her arm, pulling her up on the platform.

"Your Excellency! Who is the woman to be your wife if not Meer Campbell?" asked one man. Athrun sighed. He then glanced at Cagalli and saw the shock on her face. Turning to her, he walked slowly over to her.

The minute he knelt Cagalli felt her mind reel. He wasn't…he couldn't be…they had only known each other for not even a month! Why…? And then he said it, the words that had echoed in her mind for the last three days.

"_Cagalli Yula Attha, will you do me the honour of being my wife and marrying me?_"

Cagalli gaped, her eyes wide. He even held out a ring! It was of beautiful gold, intertwined with silver and red. A small ruby and diamond line was across the top. It was beautiful.

"Again, Fate must have brought this upon us because I would never be saying this if I didn't feel what I do. Yes, Athrun Zala, I will marry you."

The crowd once again erupted in cries, mainly for Athrun to kiss her. And so he did.

Yzak was still confused; he knew Zala was to propose to the girl, but why hadn't he told him he was to be the new Chairman? This was all too damn confusing.

After they couple pulled apart, he slid the ring on her finger and walked back to the podium, hand locked in hers. She was blushing as pictures flashed, cameras clicked, and tapes rolled.

"This is my wife to be. Cagalli Yula Attha. Now, talk to your new Chairman, for I have a lot to accommodate for!"

And then they left; leaving a poor Yzak to answer the questions he didn't even know how to figure out.

-----------------------------

"You…! My sister…! Wha…?" stuttered Kira, his eyes wide, as Athrun and Cagalli explained what had happened. He felt faint once more – he had a feeling that would happen a lot now – and just stared at the ring that adorned his sisters' hand.

Athrun laughed and pulled Kira – and Lacus – inside, where he sat down on the couch. Still grinning, he told the story once more.

"You left Yzak up on the podium? Poor guy, he didn't know what hit him," laughed Kira as Athrun finished.

Just as Athrun opened his mouth to respond, the phone rang. Smiling, he stood and walked over to it, but his smile soon faded and was replaced by a look of rage and terror. For on the other end of the telephone, he could hear a scream – a familiar scream. He quickly put it on speakerphone and the voice filled the room with a chilly feeling.

"You almost screwed up our plans with your little stunt today, Chairman Zala. I didn't much like it," said a grainy voice on the other end. "I want the representative or I'll kill of this young woman. What was her name again? Oh yes, Meer…"

"Athrun! Oh please, don't let them kill me!" came Meer's frantic call. Athrun winced; she sounded so frightened.

Cagalli grimaced as well, her mouth turning to dust. She could see Athrun's mind racing as he tried to contemplate how he could figure out what to do. How he could save Meer, but keep his future wife from harm. Oh damn.

Cagalli shuddered as the man rambled off the time and place of the exchange. She saw Athrun's face pale and he shook his head, over and over, mouthing no, but no words escaped his lips.

"I expect her to be alone, Athrun. You call the police, and I'll kill her." Then the phone went dead.

-------------------------------

Cagalli lay awake in bed, her eyes glowing in the rising full moon. Athrun had been worried all night, trying to form a plan to rescue Meer and keep Cagalli from harm. She couldn't bear it anymore. Someone was going to die because of her.

Sliding out from under Athrun's arm, she pulled on some clothing – her cargo pants and a loose red sweater – and opened the window. She looked back at him, at his sleeping face, and whispered a soft good-bye and 'I love you'. Then, she jumped out the window.

Landing softly on the ground below, she made her way to Athrun's garage. She knew he had all sorts of cars; he had shown them off to her. She opened the garage door – wincing at the noise it caused – and picked the closest car to her. Jumping in, she revved up the engine and was backing out the driveway when she saw the bedroom lights go on.

Athrun's head shot up when he heard his garage being opened. He felt the cool breeze and shivered when his hands touched the empty space beside the bed. _No_! He thought in horror as he jumped out of bed. He looked down into the driveway, and sure enough, he saw Cagalli, window down and eyes drawn to his. He immediately understood her look: don't-follow-me-because-I-need-to-do-this. He pulled on his pants and shirt and picked up his cell phone. Racing down the stairs, he grabbed his car keys and rushed outside.

Revving up his engine, he raced down the street, keeping an eye out for the silver Mercedes that Cagalli had taken. He noted it a few feet in front of him, but something seemed wrong. Then he realized it; it was in the middle of the intersection.

A speeding car from the side slammed into the drivers' side, sending the car careening to the side. Athrun watched in horror as the car crumpled and felt his heart shatter. No…it was just like his dream! Cagalli…she couldn't be dead…

Athrun jumped out of his car, racing past the throng of people that were gathered around the mess. A drunk stepped out of his truck, eyeing the crushed little car, and said, in a hiccupping voice, "I ain't t-taking the b-blame for that."

Athrun had him on the ground and was slamming his fist into his face before he knew what was happening. His fury had blasted past reason, driving forth to protect him from the grief that his heart brought. It took four people to peel him off the man, but the man wasn't in serious condition, just bloodied and battered.

Athrun stalked over to the car, fury blinding him and searched inside it, hoping to see his love all right and smiling. But he found nothing. Not even a single blonde hair. He frowned.

Unbeknownst to him, the petite blonde watched from the sidewalk, eyes drawn to the car. She smiled softly, eyes watering as she turned, towards the destination that Meer was to be held, and traded for. She had no choice. None. Whispering a soft farewell, she disappeared into the bushes.

Athrun knew something was wrong; Cagalli should have been in the car. Why wasn't she in the car? Then it struck him. She had fled, making it seem like she had died…so Athrun wouldn't chase after her! He whirled, eyes searching the sidewalk, and sure enough, he saw the wisp of blonde hair as it disappeared into the trees. As he raced after her, he noted it was five to midnight, the time he was supposed to trade off Cagalli.

---------------------

Shinn watched from the shadows as the pink haired woman was stationed beside the man he had worked for. Leon was smirking; the bastard, and the pink haired princess had a frown on her face. She looked somewhat familiar…

Just then, a blonde head peered out form the opposite side of the park and Shinn felt his breath catch in his throat. He had tried to save her; hell, he had let her go back to Earth where he hoped she stayed!

Cagalli stepped lightly, seeing the man with orange hair and the woman with pink hair. She knew the one, but the other seemed familiar. She moved forward, hand straying to the belt of her pants. She didn't like surprises.

"Miss Attha," said the man with orange hair. He grinned at her. "I am known as Leon – now, before you ask why I am telling you, it is because I want you to know the name of your killer."

Just as Cagalli opened her mouth to retort, the bushes behind her rustled. She stiffened and turned her gaze to it and felt horror seize up her throat when emerald met gold.

Athrun stepped out from the trees, regarding Meer and the orange haired man – Leon – as he walked over to Cagalli.

Shinn wanted desperately to step out; he needed to hear this conversation! If his assumptions were correct, then there would be three deaths tonight…

Leon stepped forward, dragging Meer with him. He pushed her in front of him and smirked.

"Here she is, Chairman. Now hand over the blonde," smirked Leon, holding out his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Leon, you forget your place. I have grown tired of you, and your usefulness is used up. I have no need for you anymore. I can kill her on my own," snapped Meer, whirling and bringing out her gun. She fired in one fluid motion, striking Leon between the eyes, and grinned as he fell to the ground. Lightning crashed above.

Shinn then stepped out, gun cocked and ready as he stared at Meer. She just ignored him and turned back to Athrun and Cagalli. She then smiled softly.

"Cagalli! Athrun! Get away from her!" shouted Shinn, rushing forward. He knew what was going to happen.

Meer pulled the trigger and Athrun threw Cagalli to the side. The bullet whizzed by the two of them, barely missing Athrun. Cagalli rolled to the ground and then to her feet, facing Meer with a death glare on her face and a hand on the back of her pants, where her gun was stored.

Cagalli turned to her, eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing, Meer? You stupid clone!"

"You think it's easy being a Lacus clone? You think it's easy being told how to act, how to feel? All I ever wanted was one thing that would actually make my life worth living! That was you, Athrun, but you ignored me! You ignored me for a Natural!"

Meer raised the gun and pointed it, shaking, at Cagalli. She froze, eyes going wide. Shinn cast a glance at the two and quickly pointed his gun, keeping the aim tight on Meer. Athrun stepped between them all.

"Stop this, please! All I wanted was to live with someone I love! Is that so much to ask for?"

"It is when it isn't me!" screamed Meer, eyes streaming with tears.

"You were the bitch that killed Stellar. You were the one that told Yuuna to marry Cagalli. You set us all up!" shouted Shinn suddenly, eyes narrowed with rage. Thunder rumbled and the rain came down, dampening the ground with its beauty. Shinn was shaking, his eyes raging with emotions he couldn't control.

Meer let out a soft chuckle, which turned slowly into an all out laugh. She wiped her rain sodden hair from her eyes and glowered at Cagalli.

"I wanted her dead. I wanted her to feel the pain I felt whenever I saw her with Athrun, whenever I saw her touch his shoulder, or his hand. Yes, I feel pain even though I am told not to. You all think I'm perfect?" Meer lifted the gun again, pointing past Athrun to Cagalli. "I would never harm you, Athrun, but I always get what I want, I always win. So I told that fool Yuuna that he could have the Natural bitch. He ate it up like that! He even hired men to carry out _my _plan. I did this all for you, Athrun. For the love of you!"

"You have no idea what you have done, Meer," hissed Cagalli, pushing Athrun away. "You tried to make Yuuna marry me; yet did you not think that I was beaten? You killed this Stellar woman so Shinn would try and kill us; yet you did not think he was heartbroken? You say you always get what you want, that you always win, but will you win if all those around you hate you? Athrun will hate you too," Meer's eyes widened. Cagalli grinned slightly and continued, voice savage, "Oh yes, he'll hate you because you will have killed me. He will no longer have the heart to love, or the soul to love. Did you not hear? We are to be married! Yet you still think you can win."

Cagalli laughed softly as she played with the ring on her left hand, signalling her new status to Athrun. Her eyes did not narrow, nor did they show remorse. Yet they showed disgust, and pity, as they stared into Meer's.

"You think you can win. You'll never win. Not as long as my heart belongs to Athrun, and his belongs to me," stated Cagalli, eyes cold.

"No!" Meer screamed.

A trigger was pulled.

Lightning flashed.

Cagalli stood stunned as Meer's eyes widened.

Shinn held the gun at eye level, eyes burning with tears and rage.

Athrun gaped at the two and then both Cagalli and Meer fell to the ground.

Meer dropped the gun and put her hands to her chest, where blood began to seep into the white exterior of her clothing. She opened her mouth, eyes slowly glazing, then fell forward.

Cagalli looked down at her stomach, where Meer's bullet had gone through. She held the wound tightly; looking up at Athrun as he knelt, mud splashing around him. He pulled her to his arms and whispered her name, over and over, frantic as his eyes searched her slowly clouding ones. She smiled and touched his face softly, relishing the last few moments she had left.

"Got her," whispered Cagalli and let the darkness take her.

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
09/09/05_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** This is not the end. I repeat, **THIS IS NOT THE END**. I still have the epilogue, which I have taken the liberty of typing up in five minutes. Now, I thought this chapter was a _little_ rushed. Just need to hear your opinions. If you thought it rushed, a little hectic, I will re-write it and everything.

Okay, I cannot give you all a preview, because, needless to say, it would ruin the surprise. But I do need to ask you all some questions!

**I have come up with the title of the sequel. It is called 'Time's Given Stream' (opinions please!)**

**I was hoping that in your reviews, everyone would come up with a cool name for a Gundam. I need to make a new one for my newest character. Please, send in your ideas!**

**Would you like my next fic (the sequel) to be R/M rated, or T/PG-13 rated? Opinions, opinions!**

**My last question! How many chapters would you like to see the sequel have? So far, I have about 18 chapters planned. If you want more, however, I will have to make the chapters shorter. **

Now! Review with the answers to my questions and I will work on the sequel and school! ((watches in horror as brother burns homework)) Ack! Adios!


	12. Epilogue

**A/N**: Yes, this is the final chapter of Influence of the Fates. This story was really fun to write, and I loved how it ended up. But, just to warn you all, this is an extremely sad Epilogue, so listen to some type of sad music when you read it. I was listening to 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence over and over when I was writing it, and I ended up making it really angsty. Sorry!

Well, I have to give my normal summary. After the fight between Meer and Cagalli, a five month period has elapsed and Athrun is still feeling horrible about the tragedy. Kira as well is suffering from something, yet I will not tell you what. But do expect a little joy, because Kira and Lacus have something special and Athrun soon finds some things out. Hehe. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue  
**All That Time Allows

He placed a single white rose down on the soft grass and knelt, head bent, in silence as the sun set. Glancing at it, he couldn't help but smile. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he stood, eyes lingering on the writing of the gravestone.

"She thought she could help," she whispered to him. Athrun nodded and placed a hand over hers, still staring at the gravestone.

"Five months have passed," he said softly, hand tightening. "Five long months, and all I have accomplished is giving Yzak the title of Chairman."

"Come. We should go to the hospital now."

Athrun nodded, eyes going back to the memorial before turning. He followed her out of the graveyard, keeping back only slightly. He thought back to the few minutes they had had left, until the shot was fired. He could still hear her voice.

**-Flashback-**_Meer pulled the trigger and Athrun threw Cagalli to the side. The bullet whizzed by the two of them, barely missing Athrun. Cagalli rolled to the ground and then to her feet, facing Meer with a death glare on her face and a hand on the back of her pants, where her gun was stored._

_Cagalli turned to her, eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing, Meer? You stupid clone!"_

_"You think it's easy being a Lacus clone? You think it's easy being told how to act, how to feel? All I ever wanted was one thing that would actually make my life worth living! That was you, Athrun, but you ignored me! You ignored me for a Natural!"_

_Meer raised the gun and pointed it, shaking, at Cagalli. She froze, eyes going wide. Shinn cast a glance at the two and quickly pointed his gun, keeping the aim tight on Meer. Athrun stepped between them all._

_"Stop this, please! All I wanted was to live with someone I love! Is that so much to ask for?"_

_"It is when it isn't me!" screamed Meer, eyes streaming with tears._

_"You were the bitch that killed Stellar. You were the one that told Yuuna to marry Cagalli. You set us all up!" shouted Shinn suddenly, eyes narrowed with rage. Thunder rumbled and the rain came down, dampening the ground with its beauty. Shinn was shaking, his eyes raging with emotions he couldn't control._

_Meer let out a soft chuckle, which turned slowly into an all out laugh. She wiped her rain sodden hair from her eyes and glowered at Cagalli._

_"I wanted her dead. I wanted her to feel the pain I felt whenever I saw her with Athrun, whenever I saw her touch his shoulder, or his hand. Yes, I feel pain even though I am told not to. You all think I'm perfect?" Meer lifted the gun again, pointing past Athrun to Cagalli. "I would never harm you, Athrun, but I always get what I want, I always win. So I told that fool Yuuna that he could have the Natural bitch. He ate it up like that! He even hired men to carry out_ my _plan. I did this all for you, Athrun. For the love of you!"_

_"You have no idea what you have done, Meer," hissed Cagalli, pushing Athrun away. "You tried to make Yuuna marry me; yet did you not think that I was beaten? You killed this Stellar woman so Shinn would try and kill us; yet you did not think he was heartbroken? You say you always get what you want, that you always win, but will you win if all those around you hate you? Athrun will hate you too," Meer's eyes widened. Cagalli grinned slightly and continued, voice savage, "Oh yes, he'll hate you because you will have killed me. He will no longer have the heart to love, or the soul to love. Did you not hear? We are to be married! Yet you still think you can win."_

_Cagalli laughed softly as she played with the ring on her left hand, signalling her new status to Athrun. Her eyes did not narrow, nor did they show remorse. Yet they showed disgust, and pity, as they stared into Meer's._

_"You think you can win. You'll never win. Not as long as my heart belongs to Athrun, and his belongs to me," stated Cagalli, eyes cold._

_"No!" Meer screamed._

_A trigger was pulled._

_Lightning flashed._

_Cagalli stood stunned as Meer's eyes widened._

_Shinn held the gun at eye level, eyes burning with tears and rage._

_Athrun gaped at the two and then both Cagalli and Meer fell to the ground._

_Meer dropped the gun and put her hands to her chest, where blood began to seep into the white exterior of her clothing. She opened her mouth, eyes slowly glazing, then fell forward._

_Cagalli looked down at her stomach, where Meer's bullet had gone through. She held the wound tightly; looking up at Athrun as he knelt, mud splashing around him. He pulled her to his arms and whispered her name, over and over, frantic as his eyes searched her slowly clouding ones. She smiled and touched his face softly, relishing the last few moments she had left._

_"Got her," whispered Cagalli and let the darkness take her._

**-End of Flashback-**

Athrun clenched his fists as he ripped open the door to his Lamborghini. He hopped in and waited for her to follow. She buckled in with a sigh, hand absently touching her stomach. He glanced at her before starting the engine and in minutes they were on the way to the hospital.

"Five months. Five months is a long time," she whispered, not turning her gaze from the window. He nodded slightly and pulled into the hospital area, eyes lingering on the Emergency building. Everything that night came back to him every time he saw that Emergency sign.

**-Flashback-**

"_Cagalli! Oh God, no, Cagalli!" he screamed, clutching her to his chest as her eyes closed softly. The smile on her face was soft and the rain splattered lightly on her warm skin._

"_Shit," muttered Shinn, pulling out his phone. He quickly dialled Emergency and an ambulance could already be heard. _

_A single tear fell and splashed across Cagalli's forehead, and the illusion was shattered. Shinn looked now to Athrun, as if seeing him for the first time, and he had dropped all his barriers. The person he looked at now was no longer the Chairman, or one of the strongest Coordinators in the world. This man was simply a young adult who had lost the one thing he held most dear in the world. There was nothing there, nothing to tell him how he was feeling or what had happened…there was only surrender and pain. _

_The ambulance pulled closer to the park and Shinn walked over to Athrun. Two paramedics jumped out of the vehicle, a stretcher following them. They quickly placed Cagalli on the stretcher and carried her back to the Ambulance. Athrun followed quickly, eyes never leaving her face. Another paramedic went to Meer and shook his head after not finding a pulse._

_Shinn stood in the park, alone except for the whispers of the rain, of the voices of the paramedics as they talked about the situation. He did not follow, yet he stood still, wondering how long it would be until he felt the type of love he had seen in Athrun's eyes as he gazed at Cagalli, the type of heartbreak Athrun had felt when she had been taken down._

_Maybe it wasn't so bad to die_

_He knew he would never find love again._

_He knew the love that he saw would never occur for him again._

_He knew that his heart had died in those feeble moments when he had looked into Stellar's cold eyes._

"_Maybe I'll just try," he whispered and walked away. Athrun watched him disappear into the shadows through clouded eyes. All emotion had been void from his mind the minute he felt Cagalli breathe out. Nothing seemed to matter now._

_The ambulance sped down the highway, making cars careen out of their way. Athrun stayed by Cagalli, still watching her face. When the paramedics voiced an opinion, it was as if Athrun couldn't hear, see or speak. He was just blank; eyes clouded and foreboding as he stared down at his would be wife._

"_Gone," he said softly and the paramedic looked up. Athrun whirled, and slammed his fist against the wall, all anger in that one punch. "She's gone! She said she wouldn't leave me, that she would protect me like I would protect her. Damn it!" Again and again he hit the wall, until he felt a restraining hand on his arm, and looked at the paramedic. His knuckles bruised and bloodied, he pulled them away from the wall and looked back at his love._

_They pulled into the Emergency spot where ten nurses and doctors awaited them. Taking Cagalli out, they immediately brought her into the room, rushing through the doors and talking in low tones. Athrun stepped out lightly and stared at the sign, eyes blank. And then they filled with tears. For this was an emergency, and there was no time left._

**-End of Flashback-**

Athrun stepped out, opening the door for her. She followed him into the hospital and the nurse directed them up three floors. He nodded and went to the elevator, where he patiently waited. Ever since that day, he had always been patient. Ever since awaiting the results of whether Cagalli would be with him…or had moved on without him, he had become the most patient man he knew. For in those long hours, one _had_ to be patient.

The door opened and a brunette haired boy stepped out. He smiled weakly at Athrun and swallowed.

"How is…?" began Athrun, but choked on the third word.

"Good. Better than yesterday," replied Kira.

"Already seen…?"

"No. Lacus wanted something. I'll meet you up there."

Athrun stepped in and she followed, eyes not looking at Athrun. She had watched Kira through hollowed eyes and had felt a twinge of sadness when he hadn't turned to her, when he hadn't greeted her. He seemed hollowed out as well, remembering the night with little heart.

The elevator door opened and she followed Athrun down the hallway. They reached the room and he carefully pulled open the door. Glancing in, he grinned slightly at the sight that reached him.

The room was decorated with balloons and bears. A small red Haro bounced on the bed, and the person that held it smiled as the two entered.

Kira soon followed and the person looked up, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Shinn."

**-Flashback-**

_Kira opened the door at the sound of a shot and rushed out when he saw a figure fall to the ground, gun dropping to the dew clung grass. _

_The figure had black hair and was struggling to stay standing. He fell backwards and Kira caught him._

"_Lacus!" screamed Kira, holding up the young man._

"_I'm coming…Stellar…" said the young man, grasping Kira's sleeve. He then looked up at him, red eyes curious._

"_Why do I see you? Why…do I not see…Stellar?" he asked, voice choking. Kira felt his hand become wet and looked down at the man's chest. A bullet wound was just below his diaphragm and the blood poured freely from it, soaking his hand. Kira wanted to retch, but he kept his hold firmly on the young man, over the bullet wound to stop the flow._

"_Please tell me your not going to die," whispered Kira. He didn't want anyone to die, especially a stranger._

"_You seem familiar…Kira Yamato…that's your name…needed to tell you something," he said, his fist tightening on Kira's sleeve as he drew a rattling breath. "Cagalli almost dead…Athrun almost dead…everyone is dieing…except me…" He tried to laugh, but it came out as a dried heave._

_Kira turned when he heard Lacus running down the stairs. She rushed over and took one look at Shinn before pulling off his shirt and taking out the first aid kit. Her white gown was soon covered in red blotches as she unscrewed bottles and wrapped gauze around the young man's wound._

"_No! Stop!" he tried to shout, but his voice was wheezing. "I need to meet Stellar. I don't want to live without love. Please, let me die!" _

_Lacus pursued her lips as she tied off the knot and put her shoulder under his arm. Trekking back to the house, she let Kira lie him down on the couch while she went to get a phone. Calling the Emergency, she went back into the living room. On her way there, she heard a yelp, a scream and a moan of pain. Hurrying the last few meters, she rounded the corner and found Kira on the ground and Shinn to the right of him._

_Kira groaned as he tried to stand up, and then looked over at Shinn. They're white carpet was becoming crimson as Shinn had knocked his head on the coffee table in their struggle. Lacus heard the ambulance outside and rushed out, screaming at them to hurry._

_Kira had never wanted to see that Emergency sign again. But he had been brought back, for one last time and he would keep coming back, if only to visit Shinn._

_The doctors came out with news five hours later. Shinn would live, but his memory had vanished. His brain had not been damaged severely, but he had lost his speech. Five months it had taken for them to regain it and slowly he was becoming like his old self, though he had no recollection of the incident between Meer and Cagalli._

**-End of Flashback-**

Lacus pulled out her pink Haro and let it bounce around with the red one, watching as Shinn laughed and tried to catch them. She almost smiled, yet it seemed like one too many deaths for her. She stroked her stomach absently, where Kira and her future child was growing. On that unfortunate night, she had told Kira she was pregnant. Kira had been thrilled, but the moment had been shattered when they heard the gunshot and the scream of pain. They had thought the deaths to be over, yet two more had awaited them.

Athrun watched Shinn with a slight pang in his heart. Shinn had helped take down Meer, though the consequences of that action had been dire. With his memory gone, no one had been able to recollect Meer's death: whether it be homicide or self-defence. They had ruled it self-defence when they had heard Athrun's story, and pitied him when he had had to go to the hospital once more.

She looked down at Shinn as he played with the Haro, his speech slightly slurred. She had watched him from that day forward, wondering if anything stirred in his memory whenever he looked at her, if he remembered what he had done for her. If not for him…if he had not shot like he had… She shook her head and looked up at Athrun. She had seen the pained expression in his eyes and had touched his arm, hoping to see a flicker of emotion, but it was as if the wall had been resurrected.

"We should be heading home, Kira. I need to cook dinner. Are you two coming tonight?" asked Lacus, her voice unusually high. Athrun looked to Kira and saw him smile so he nodded.

Lacus stood and walked by the two, Kira in tow. She first needed a check-up, and then she would go home and prepare dinner. Though she was only five months pregnant, she had not once yet experienced a mood swing, like so many other mothers. She had been kind and considerate like she had always been whenever Kira did something wrong. She just wished sometimes he would try to look more alive.

Athrun glanced at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He silently wiped them from her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers. She didn't meet his emerald gaze, afraid of what she might find there.

He then smiled, a genuine warm smile that brought a flitter of hope to her heart. Maybe they could start over, or from where they left off. Maybe the ring _did_ mean something now.

"We will start over," he said softly, stroking her hair. "If not for ourselves, than for the love we both share. Let us start over."

"We will protect each other, as long as need be," she said, and her eyes lit up with the joy of finding, once again, the love she had lost.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, pushing him away. Athrun glanced at her, eyes worried. Her eyes swelled with tears again, and she clenched her stomach.

"Hush. Why are you sorry?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"It was my fault. I didn't tell you, and then the bullet…" She broke down into tears, holding her stomach as sobs racked her body. Shinn looked up curiously at this new sound and walked over, eyes studying her. Athrun knelt and pulled her to him.

"No need to cry. We'll try again, and this time we won't let anything stop us," soothed Athrun, coaxing her to let go of her stomach.

She buried her face in his chest, and sobbed, head throbbing at the sheer force of her sorrow. She had bottled it up for the five months that she had been with him, occasionally coming to the hospital for a check up. They had removed the bullet and had let her go free. Athrun had been there for her, helping her along, yet he never had the same look in his eyes. No light filtered into his gaze when he looked at her. She felt used, as if she were in another body and he couldn't see the true her.

"Can we start over? Will you love me again for not telling you?" she asked softly, feeling his protective arms wrapping around her.

"I have always loved you. Always. Never forget that. No matter how many times you think I have left you, that I have lost my love for you, remember this look," he tilted her head up to meet his gaze and she saw the light there, saw the beautiful light as it filled her with its warmth.

That same look, the same placid look she had longed for in the past. It hit her like a bolt of lightning. The light had never faded from his eyes, only once, when he had found out. But it had not once wavered; it had not once faded into the darkness. It shone on, with the brilliance of how much he loved her, cherished her.

She felt tears fill her eyes again. She had been blind, fearing to look into his emerald gaze. She had feared it so much, that when she did force herself to touch his gaze with her own, she had seen only what she had thought she would see, a blind barrier, once again erected because of his disappointment. His disappointment played inside her head, ever since he had found out on that fateful night, on the night she thought all hope had shattered. For on that night, she had not only lost a part of herself, she had lost their child.

**-Flashback-**

"_Please say she's all right!" Came a voice from behind the curtain. She winced at the loud noises that greeted her ears, at the sound of shoes squeaking, carts moving, machines whirling. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't see anything but darkness._

"_She will be all right. However…" the voice paused and she strained to hear._

"_However?" The voice was eager and she couldn't quite place it. Someone she knew…someone she cared for…_

"_The shot punctured the womb. The child is dead."_

_Deathly silence greeted her ears and she wanted to wail. It all came back her. The rain, the gun, the woman in white, Meer, and Shinn, and then the most important person ever, the one person she had given her heart to and had let him father a child. Athrun._

"…_Child?" _

"_Yes. She was pregnant. Did you not know?" asked the doctor, confusion in his voice._

"_We've…only known each other for a little while. How long had she been…?" his voice choked._

"_A week and a half. Hardly a development, yet long enough." The doctor pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I have never had a chance to study what may happen if a Coordinator and a Natural reproduced, yet I have found that the child development rate increases. Originally, the child would have been barely there, thus not endangering the mother's life. But this child; it seemed to have grown quite quickly, almost the same age as a one month child would have been." The doctor shook his head. "The child could not sustain the shock. I'm sorry, Chairman Zala, but if the child had lived, the mother would have died for sure." The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "But we have repaired the womb, so she may bare future children."_

_Another awkward silence reached her ears and she opened her mouth to scream his name, to call for him to save her from the darkness. The darkness that closed in on her, suffocated her, brought her heart to a wild gallop. She needed him; he was her light! She needed the light!_

"…_Athrun…" she managed to croak; yet it was barely above a whisper. The heart monitor beside her, however, began to beep wildly._

_She heard the curtain rustle and tried to open her eyes again, but darkness greeted her and she wanted to howl in rage, in pain, in confusion. Never had she been in the darkness before, never. She tried to lift her hand and found that she could. Lifting her hand slightly, she felt warm fingers encircle hers, felt a calmness restore her galloping heart to its calmed rate. She opened her mouth again, trying to speak, but the dryness was too much._

"_Bring her some water," said Athrun, stroking her cheek. She closed her mouth and squeezed his hand, trying to get him to bring her the light. Yet nothing showed through the haziness. Nothing but ever ending darkness._

_Cold liquid touched her lips and she swallowed greedily, savouring the liquid as it squelched the thirst that had begun in her stomach. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes again. A glimmer of light approached at lightning speed and she winced, trying to shy from it. Then, she remembered the fear of being left alone and forced her eyes wider. _

_She focused on the one lone figure beside her, and lifted her hand from his to stroke his face._

"…_Athrun…I'm so sorry."_

_And that was when the light had died from his eyes._

**-End of Flashback-**

But it was not so, it had never been so. She felt her heart swell, her worries ease, as she looked into his soul. The light was back; it had never left him and neither had she.

"Thank you Athrun," she whispered, touching his face.

"We will protect each other. After all, Fate always has its known way of getting what it wants," he said softly, tracing her lips. And she smiled, knowing it would be all right, that everything would be all right. For she had the light, and he had her love. Nothing could stop them now, not even death.

"Forever together," she said and smiled.

"Yes, Cagalli. Forever together."

_**The End...  
**Or is it?  
Will be stationing previews  
of Sequel in Author's note.  
Look forward to it in the coming two days._

* * *

**A/N:** Thus I end, Influence of the Fates. But I have not ended the tale of their lives. No, it will continue, with a new path and many new characters. First of all, I want to thank all the reviewers that have stuck with me throughout the whole story: Digital-Dragon-Master,** Susan, **RobinAmon, **koali alolao, **ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, **Crazy Destiny,** asga **TotalAnimeGirl** and Sorelliena. There were a lot of you that came about half-way through my story, and they stuck with it as well:** IYGU,** anon, **HimeHikari**, animemistress419**, and The Angels' Princess**. So for all of you, I shall make you a special sequel. 

Now, since the details of the sequel are a little sketchy (even though I have written most of it) I'll just give you some hints on what is to come, all right? But don't expect a full detailed summary until tomorrow or the next day, all righty?

The title of the story is called **_'Time's Given Stream'_**. I thought it to be a sutable title because my story happens over a certain period of time. Now, here are some facts.

-The main characters are: Athrun, Cagalli, Syiria and a seventeen year old boy (name I will not disclose).  
-The island that Cagalli and Athrun first met on is now their home.  
-Cagalli has successfully given birth to two children.  
-Another war occurs.  
-Will be around 18 - 22 chapters.  
-The prologue is the second saddest part in my story.

Thus is all the information I shall give you until I post the 'Author's Notes' which will be aired in two days time. Now, I must work on the sequel and my unforgiving homework! ((scurries off with pen and paper)) Adios!


	13. Authors Note: IMPORTANT

**Author's Note and 'TGS'Previews**

Thanks to everyone who stuck with my story! Lol, I want to apologize for not adding Miriallia and Dearka in the ending, but Dearka was busy protecting her from some stuff (you'll find out more in the sequel) So don't worry, they did have a happy ending. Well, sorta I guess. Just like Athrun and Cagalli pretty much. Now...

I never thought I would reach this many reviews, or even get my story this much attention! Now, the next installment of my series is called '**Time's Given Stream**'. If you do not wish to read the previews, do not scroll down after reading the next two items I will place on here.

What To Expect...

1. The ages of the characters: Cagalli, Lacus and Mirialli, 27. Athrun, Kira, Dearka, 28 (In C.E. 81) Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, 37. Athrun, Kira, Dearka, 38 (In C.E. 91) Jadein, 19. Akimi and Calista 18.  
2. Many new characters, mainly focusing on Athrun, Kira, Dearkaand Jadein.  
3. A lot of moments, but not as many between Athrun and Cagalli.  
4. Dearka and Miriallia make a special appearance.  
5. A new enemy (not who you would expect)  
6. Another war.  
7. Many deaths.  
8. Only a few are reunited with each other after the war.

* * *

**Title: **Time's Given Stream  
**Type: **Gundam Seed/Destiny Fanfiction  
**Time Frame:** C.E. 81 & 91  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Mystery/Tragedy/Suspence  
**Rating:** Ack. Well...I don't know! Some people wanted T, and others wanted M. But I kept thinking over and over how people read mainly what appears in the K-T section...so... Ack, I don't know. You'll find out later, when I post.  
**Intro:** Facing the lose of his only son, Athrun is soon forced into another war. Elsewhere, Jadein and his two friends - Akimi and Calista - must try and stop the war from overturning their lives. But everything is lost when someone that both Athrun and Jadein care deeply for is taken away. Can Athrun figure out how to get them back before time runs short? And why is Jadein with the elite new forces attacking both PLANTs and Earth? 

**Date of Premiere:** 23rd of September, 2005

* * *

_Preview:_

"Athrun Zala. So we meet again," he said, smiling.

"Clive Grener," replied Athrun shortly.

The red-eyed man – Clive – turned to Cagalli and Jade. He smirked at them before resting his eyes on Cagalli's bathing suit. She hadn't had time to put on something more and she cringed as his eyes travelled down the length of her body.

Athrun struggled against the two men, eyes glaring daggers as Clive moved forward. Cagalli stepped back quickly, still holding Jadein tight to her.

"Get away from her!" shouted Athrun, thrashing wildly. Clive ignored him and grabbed Cagalli's wrist, bringing her to him. Jade cowered away from him and wrapped his arms around his mothers' neck.

"Such a beautiful woman. And such lovely eyes," said Clive, stroking her cheek. She cringed at the contact, but didn't shy from his eyes. She glared at him, her golden orbs challenging.

"I said, get away from her!" snarled Athrun, pushing off from the ground. But the two men that held him pushed him back down.

Clive turned his gaze from Cagalli's and looked at Athrun. "Is she that important to you, ex-Chairman Zala? Is she a Coordinator?"

Cagalli stiffened and wrenched her wrist from Clive's grasp before pulling it back and punching him in the cheek. She then whirled and ran, feet carrying her away. It killed her to leave Athrun behind, but she needed to get Jadein away from him. She needed to protect their child.

She heard Athrun cry out and risked a glance back at him. It was a fatal mistake, for her legs caught and she stumbled forward. Jadein clung to her tightly, waiting for the impending impact, but he didn't feel anything. He glanced up and saw his mother hadn't landed, but was being held up by Clive.

Wrenching Jadein out of her grasp, he passed the child to one of his men, who looked down at him. Jadein felt tears sting his eyes, but he knew he had to be strong. Curling his fingers into a fist, he mustered all his strength and slammed the man in the nose.

The man howled in pain as Jade was dropped from his grasp. Hurrying towards the cave, he heard his mother's cry of happiness, then pain. He didn't look back, knowing that if he did, he might stumble. He slid into the darkness of the cave, into the welcoming dark that consumed and hid him.

* * *

Hope you all stick with the next purdy story! I personally love it because it's just so...so...suspensful! Yeah! Lol. 

Well, in two weeks time, I shall gladly post the prologue, which is titled, 'Taken Away'. I hope you'll all be here to read it! Adios!


End file.
